ENTRE LUZ Y TINIEBLAS
by Slayer1974
Summary: Es una historia oscura, cargada con un poco de violencia y situaciones adultas. Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Smallville o de sus personajes. Resumen: Clark es un hombre prepotente, lleno de rabia y odio con sed de venganza pero al mismo tiempo mantiene una lucha interna entre odio y amor, todo lo que le rodea es oscuridad; ¿logrará una simple morena cambiar su alma?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Lionel Luthor es un hombre de familia, buen esposo y padre ejemplar, magnate de grandes negocios y dueño de Luthor Corp un imperio empresarial de Metrópolis, tiene tres hijos, su primogénito Alexander, fruto de su matrimonio con Lilian; gracias a una aventura amorosa en ciudad de Las Estrellas con una famosa modelo, nació su segunda hija Lutessa, quien fue arrebatada de los brazos de su madre desde el día que vino al mundo y finalmente por complacer a su amada esposa, adoptan a un chico que encontraron el día de la lluvia de meteoros en un pueblo llamado Smallville llamándole Clark.

Lex Luthor era un chico ejemplar, buen estudiante amado por sus padres, admirado y respetado por sus valores morales y su buen sentido de la verdad y la justicia, estudio en el mejor internado de Metrópolis junto a los hijos del jet-set del país, en la mejor universidad de la nación, en la actualidad maneja el 90% de los negocios de Luthor Corp, está felizmente casado con Lana Lang, una joven artista que conoció en uno de sus viaje a Paris, es el orgullo de Lionel Luthor.

Tess Luthor fue educada en un internado para señoritas, nunca tuvo contacto con su madre, su padre jamás le dio cariño; todo el amor lo recibió de la esposa de su progenitor quien la trato como a una hija más, en sus vacaciones era enviada a la mansión de Smallville donde disfrutaba de la compañía de su hermano Lex quien hizo de padre a falta del propio, éste le dio amor, cuidaba de ella, además era su consejero y mentor, igualmente era el hermano con quien llevaba una excelente relación fraternal, lamentablemente Clark siempre se mantenía aislado de ellos; estudio en la Universidad de Ciudad de las Estrellas, estuvo sentimentalmente ligada con Oliver Queen a quien dejó por ser un playboy empedernido como su hermano menor, hoy en día trabaja junto a Lex como su vice-presidenta y mano derecha en Luthor Corp.

Finalmente está, Clark Luthor que fue adoptado por el matrimonio, su padre sólo lo había acogido como hijo por razones netamente científicas, pues él era miembro de Veritas una sociedad conformada por un grupo de hombres de la alta sociedad, quienes esperaban la llegada del viajero, un ser de otro mundo que tendría grandes poderes. El día de la lluvia de meteoros que cayó en Smallville, encontraron al muchacho lo recogieron e inmediatamente lo llevaron a un laboratorio para estudiarle como cual animal de experimento; Lionel lo aíslo del resto de sus hijos solamente podía acercarse a sus hermanos bajo la supervisión de él o su mujer, jamás le dio amor, sólo su desprecio restregándole en la cara que era un fenómeno, nunca fue llevado a vivir con ellos a la ciudad, toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia la paso en ese pueblo, se encargó de educarlo con métodos infernales, utilizando la tortura, la violencia y manipulándole con los sentimientos que profesaba por su madre, para que utilizara sus habilidades destruyendo a quien se interponía en el camino de Lionel Luthor, además a causa de ese odio, frustración y a la vez miedo a su padre se había convertido en Ultraman un ser despiadado, quien mantenía aterrorizaba a la ciudad de Metrópolis.

Por otra parte estaba Lilian, quien se quedó viviendo con él en Smallville, se encargó de darle amor, lo educo como a sus otros dos hijos en todos los sentidos, para el chico la mujer era lo único bueno y maravilloso que la vida le había dado, ella era la que en la mayoría de las veces evitaba que Lionel abusara del muchacho, logró que Lionel lo dejará ir a la escuela y la universidad, estudió periodismo en contra de la voluntad de su padre, profesión que ejerció a medias, en la actualidad y con 25 años, era editor y jefe del Daily Planet periódico que le había comprado su madre como regalo para que sentara cabeza, pues es conocido como la oveja negra de la familia, era prepotente, pedante, egoísta, mujeriego, bebedor, todo un niño rico, las relaciones con sus hermanos no eran muy buenas; de todos los miembros de la familia Luthor él amaba y realmente le mostraba su verdadero interior a Lilian Luthor.

Sam Lane, era un coronel de cuatro estrellas, honorable, correcto, le gustaba trabajar conforme a las leyes, además era conocido por su alto cumplimiento con el deber y comprometido con su país, hecho que le causó la muerte prematura en una arriesgada misión, dejando en la viudez a su amada esposa Ella Sullivan y en la orfandad a dos niñas, Lois de 15 años y Lucy de 10 años; después de enterrar a su marido Ella se hunde en la más profunda de las depresiones, pero gracias a la fortaleza de su hija mayor logra levantarse y seguir adelante para criar a sus chicas, el militar era un hombre precavido y les dejó una pequeña cantidad de dinero con la cual la mujer logró comprar una pequeña tienda de víveres y trabajar para la manutención de las niñas, gracias a ese negocio conoció a Jonathan y Martha Kent, quienes le surtían de algunas hortalizas y legumbres cosechadas en su granja de Smallville, además la pareja era amiga de su hermano Gabriel Sullivan.

Lucy Lane es la menor de las hijas, era inteligente y culta, cuando murió su padre era pequeña y le había afectado ese hecho, adoraba a su madre e idolatraba a su hermana mayor, quien era su heroína pues ésta la protegía y defendía en la escuela, en su adolescencia decidió ir a estudiar en una academia militar, pues quería seguir los pasos de su padre, cosa que no le agradó a su progenitora y a su hermana, en la actualidad trabaja en una base militar en la afueras de Metrópolis.

Lois es la primogénita de los Lane, fue la que más aprovechó a su padre, en las vacaciones le encantaba ir con él a los cuarteles, gracias a eso aprendió artes marciales, defensa personal y el manejo de armas, era una chica que no le temía a nada, idealista, poseía una curiosidad insaciable, no le agradaba las injusticas, su carácter es fuerte lo que le causó problemas en la escuela y sobretodo defendía a los suyos contra viento y marea, no le gustaba exteriorizar sus sentimientos, cuando murió su padre no derramó ni una sola lágrima delante de su madre y hermana, tenía que darles fortaleza, al ver a su progenitora sumida en la más profunda decidía, se armó de valor y le hizo recapacitar, al momento de que su madre adquirió la tienda se ofreció a trabajar con ella medio tiempo después de la escuela y tiempo completo durante el verano, aunque por insistencia de su madre fue a pasar unos días de vacaciones junto a su prima Chloe en Smallville, luego fue a la Universidad de Metrópolis donde estudió periodismo y se graduó con honores, pues le encantaba esa carrera, en la actualidad y con 25 años, era la reportera estrella del Daily Planet, mejor conocida como el tornado Lane por su carácter y tenacidad.

El día que su antiguo editor y jefe Perry White le anunció que se retiraba del periódico porque ya había trabajado lo suficiente, Lois se enteró que su nuevo jefe sería nada más y nada menos que el antipático de Clark Luthor, el cual tomó posesión de su cargo ese mismo día, el mismo chico que conoció en una de sus vacaciones en Smallville, inmediatamente al enterarse de la mala nueva redactó su carta de renuncia y se la entregó personalmente en su oficina, esa fue la primera de sus muchas discusiones con su nuevo jefe, pues éste no le aceptó la renuncia ya que ella era su mejor reportera y la que mantenía las altas ventas del rotativo, además le dio una oficina privada en el mismo piso de la suya, hecho que le extrañó a la periodista, pero no quiso indagar en el asunto.

 **En el presente**

Clark Luthor estaba recostado en su cómoda silla ejecutiva, con sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza, sus piernas extendidas, reposando sus pies cruzados sobre escritorio, tenía sus ojos cerrados descansando de la faena diaria, él no se cansaba como los demás, pero necesitaba relajarse antes de ir al Hospital General de Metrópolis a ver a su madre que estaba allí recluida debido a una extraña enfermedad, abre sus ojos y observa el reloj digital que estaba arriba del escritorio, inmediatamente abandona su placentero estado y dice: "¡Maldita sea! Como se me fue el tiempo" se levanta para ir a tomar su chaqueta en el perchero, en ese instante suena su celular que estaba sobre su escritorio, mira la pantalla el nombre de Lex, frunce el ceño y responde: "No tengo tiempo para tus estúpidas reflexiones, tengo que ir al hospital a ver a mamá"

Lex: "Deja tus malcriadeces y escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir" respira profundo, no era fácil lo que estaba a punto de decirle, pero continúo "estoy en el hospital… mamá acaba de morir en los brazos de papá" Clark al oír la noticia sentía que algo lo quemaba en su interior, lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos incontrolablemente, su madre y amiga lo había dejado solo, Lex con su voz quebrada le hablo: "Clark sé que esto es duro para todos, especialmente para…"

Con un grito iracundo Clark lo interrumpe diciéndole: "¡Cállate desgraciado! Te dije que no quería escuchar tus malditas reflexiones" lanzó el celular contra la pared volviéndolo añicos, gritaba sombríamente como alma en pena, con una mano agarra el escritorio, lo levanta y lo estrella hacia un lado de su gran oficina, toma la silla, la arroja contra el ventanal rompiendo los cristales, el dolor que estaba experimentando jamás lo había sentido ni siquiera cuando Lionel lo torturaba con kriptonita verde, cayó de rodillas en el piso, se abrazó a sí mismo, comenzó a llorar como un niño perdido en el bosque, llorando inconsolablemente por la pérdida de la mujer que le había querido sin importarle que era un monstruo.

Era tarde todos habían partido hacia sus hogares, el periódico estaba solitario excepto por Lois Lane que se encontraba en su oficina concentrada en su trabajo, sólo se escuchaba el sonido de sus dedos volando por el teclado de su computadora, dándole los últimos clicks a las teclas, dice: "¡Finito! Ahora sí me voy casa a tomarme un rico baño" apaga la máquina, se levanta de su sitio se dirige al perchero a tomar su abrigo y su bolso, se pone la prenda mientras camina hacia la puerta, la abre, al salir ve venir corriendo a la secretaria de su jefe, la chica venía aterrorizada pasa junto a ella y le grita: "El señor Luthor se volvió loco" continúa su carrera, Lois frunce el ceño, le ve salir del piso y dice: "Ahora es que viene a darse cuenta de su enfermedad mental" prosigue su caminata hacia el ascensor, de repente escucha unos lamentos sepulcrales que provenían de la oficina del editor se detiene, voltea hacia la dirección del llanto y habla: "Eso no es locura, algo le pasó al demente" se encoge de hombros "eso no debe importarte, Lane a casa" retoma su camino.

Clark estaba parado en medio de la oficina con la vista hacia el ventanal, continuaba llorando, perdido en su miseria no escucha los pasos detrás de él; Lois está detrás de la puerta de su jefe escuchaba los gritos y a la vez llanto, junto a eso, fuertes estrépitos de cosas que chocaban contra las paredes, le escuchó hasta que todo quedo en silencio, decidió entrar, abre la puerta lenta y sigilosamente, entra y se encuentra con la sala hecha un caos, observa el escritorio destrozado a un lado de la habitación, la vitrina donde se exhibían los premios otorgados al diario derrumbada y destruida en el piso, junto al pequeño bar del editor, finalmente posa su vista en el hombre parado en medio del desastre, poco a poco se dirige hacia él, deteniéndose a un metro de él, le llama: "¿Luthor?" Clark hundido en su pensamiento hace caso omiso a su llamada, ella lo vuelve a intentar "¡Luthor! ¿Qué te sucede?"

Clark en medio de su infortunio escucha una voz conocida que no lograba identificar y sin darse la vuelta, conteniendo el llanto, respira profundo y con la voz quebrantada le dice: "Fuera, no quiero hablar con nadie" revienta a llorar de nuevo, su cuerpo se sacudía por el sollozo, cae al suelo de rodillas, prosigue "quiero estar solo" Lois al escucharle y verle tan sensible, sintió lastima por el hombre camina unos pasos cerca de él, posa su mano sobre su hombro le da un pequeño apretón, suelta su hombro se da la vuelta para retirarse; Clark siente un suave y cálido apretón en su hombro que inexplicablemente le trasmitía confianza, vuelve su cabeza para ver a su reportera estrella retirándose en silencio, inmediatamente se levanta, camina hacia ella, la toma por uno de sus hombros la gira hacia él, llorando como un niño le dice: "Lilian Luthor acaba de morir" se echa a llorar en su hombro, abrazándole por su cintura.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Clark continuaba aferrado a la reportera, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos; Lois estaba estupefacta era la primera vez que había visto a su editor en ese estado; desde el día que lo conoció fue un hombre prepotente sin corazón tratando a sus subordinados como basura, amedrentándoles con amenazas inescrupulosas, haciéndoles caer en su maligno juego psicológico, personalidad que la hacía pensar que Luthor no tenía sentimientos, pero esta noche todo era diferente, él estaba llorando por la muerte de su madre, la morena toma una respiración profunda posa sus manos sobre sus hombros, le empuja suavemente para apartarlo de ella; Clark siente sus pequeñas y finas manos alejándole de él, frunce el ceño porque no desea separarse, pero Lois ejercía presión en su pecho que el reportero cede a sus deseos, la fémina mirándole a sus intensos ojos verdes-azules, le habla: "Tranquilízate Luthor" tomándole de un brazo lo lleva hasta el gran sofá que está a un lado, le sienta "quédate aquí" camina hacia la salida "ya regreso" y salió.

Él no pronuncia palabra se queda sentado en medio de su sillón, mientras la mujer regresa él observa el desastre que era su oficina, se había vuelto un energúmeno, pero después de la inesperada llegada de cierta reportera estaba confundido con lo que ocurrió con la hermosa morena, aun consternado por la noticia que recibió pero no se explicaba esa extraña sensación que le invadió cuando la mujer le tocó, mirando hacia la puerta la ve entrar con una taza de té en sus manos mientras se acerca a él le habla: "Aquí tienes" entregándoselo "esto te calmará los nervios" se sienta a su lado.

Clark agarra la bebida, mirándole toma un sorbo, inmediatamente pone cara de asco y lo escupe diciéndole: "¿Qué mierda es esa?" estrella la taza contra el suelo volviéndola pedazos "prefiero un whisky" Lois se molesta por su actitud, se levanta para retirarse, pero él le detiene tomándole de una mano hablándole: "¿Qué vas hacer?" deseaba estar con su compañía "¿A dónde vas?"

Lois mira su agarre, le mira y responde: "A mi casa, por lo visto ya estás mejor" trata de liberarse de su agarre "suéltame que me voy" le mira a sus llorosos orbes verdes-azules; Clark no le dejaba simplemente se enfrentaba a su mirada avellana en silencio, la morena continuaba desatándose de su enganche por unos instantes más hasta que se da por vencido y el pregunta de mala gana: "¿qué quieres Luthor?"

Clark la hala sentándola de un tirón junto a él, sin dejarle de mirar a sus ojos, le responde: "Quédate" le suelta la mano "por un rato" distanciándose unos centímetros de ella "no quiero estar solo" lentamente se acuesta hasta reposar su cabeza en su regazo adoptando la posición fetal "te necesito Lane" lloraba sin reparos.

Lois no podía salir de su asombro, éste hombre era un enigma hoy, pensaba que tal vez era por el dolor de haber perdido a un ser querido que lo había llevado actuar de esa manera; cierra sus ojos, respira profundamente, abre los ojos, le habla: "Okey" deja caer una de sus manos sobre su brazo, deslizándola suavemente de arriba-abajo, posa la otra en su cabeza y con la yema de sus dedos apaciblemente masajeaba su cráneo "sólo por un rato"

Lex y Tess habían pasado la noche en la Mansión Luthor de Metrópolis, acompañando a su anciano y destruido padre quien lloró inconsolablemente la muerte de su cónyuge, mientras su padre dormía, estaban sentados en la biblioteca tomándose un café conversaban acerca de la ausencia de su hermanito.

Lex: "He llamado a Clark a su celular y al Planet y no responde" toma un sorbo de su bebida "¿dónde andará?" coloca la taza sobre la mesa de centro.

Tess en un tono molesto: "Seguro con una de sus mujerzuelas" levantándose de su sitio "sabes que él no quiere a nadie" cruzándose de brazos camina hacia el ventanal "pensaba que la muerte de mamá le iba a afectar"

Lex observa a su hermana, le dice: "La verdad hermanita es que…" se levanta camina y se detiene unos centímetros detrás de ella "le afecto más de lo que yo esperaba" Tess gira para verle de forma interrogante, él continúa "Sabes muy bien que Lilian Luthor era, es y será la única de nosotros a quien realmente Clark ama"

Tess con un tono triste y decepcionado: "Mamá sabía cómo domar a esa fiera" suspira "espero que se aparezca en el funeral"

Lex asiente con la cabeza, posa una de sus manos sobre su hombro, le habla: "Tienes razón" pensó unos segundos, exhala un poco de aíre "y ¿sabes? Creo que no hay nadie en éste mundo que vaya a domesticar a Clark Luthor" deja de tocar su hombro "por su presencia en el funeral no te preocupes… tengo un equipo buscándole entre cielo y tierra"

Clark poco a poco abre sus ojos y observa el caos en frente de él, inmediatamente recordó lo de la noche anterior, frunce el ceño porque se encuentra solo tendido en el sillón, rápidamente se levanta y sale de su oficina dirigiéndose a la oficina de Lois Lane, abre la puerta y la halla vacía, piensa unos segundos, levanta su mano izquierda y observa la hora en su reloj, susurra: "Es temprano" cierra la puerta, camina hacia el ascensor mientras lo hace pensaba: _"Seguro te marchaste cuando me dormí"_ llega frente al elevador pulsa el botón _"¡maldita sea Lane! Precisamente tú fuiste la que me vio en un momento de debilidad"_ se abren las puertas y entra, presiona el botón para el sótano _"tú mi peor enemigo"_ se llena de ira y le propina un fuerte golpe a una de las paredes del ascensor sumiéndola _"ahora tomaras ventaja de eso, para hacerme daño"_ el aparato llega a su destino abre las compuertas, él editor sale y se dirige a su camaro negro edición aniversario _"después del funeral me haré cargo de ti"_ saca el control de su bolsillo desactiva la alarma, sonríe perversamente _"aunque no me puedo quejar, tienes un cuerpo de gloria"_ entra al vehículo y lo enciende _"esa cintura, tu hombro, la suavidad de tus manos sobre mí, son atributos que me encantaría disfrutar al máximo"_ pone en marcha el automotor y sale a toda velocidad.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Clark llegó a su elegante penthouse, camina hacia la sala se detiene en medio y observa por el gran ventanal la maravillosa vista de la ciudad, no podía alejar el dolor que sentía en su interior, lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y él no lo conseguía evitar, se despoja de su chaqueta lanzándola al gran modular de cuero, mira hacía el bar que está en una esquina se dirige allí, agarra una botella de whisky la destapa y se la lleva a la boca tomándose el contenido de un solo tirón tratando de quitarse el malestar con alcohol pero como él no era un simple mortal no sentía los efectos del licor, pensó por unos segundos, camina hacia su estudio se detiene frente al librero, hala un libro e inmediatamente la estantería se mueve hacia un lado dándole la entrada a la habitación secreta, donde Luthor tenía bien guardado lo que le había robado a su padre y que contenía toda la investigación relacionada con su origen, se acerca hasta unas cajas de plomo toma una de ellas la abre y saca un anillo con un piedra azul, le mira y dice: "Esto me servirá para lo que deseo hacer"

Ella Lane se encontraba en la cocina terminando de preparar el desayuno y al mismo tiempo pensando acerca de su hija mayor con su editor y jefe Clark Luthor…

 _Flash Back_

 _La esposa del coronel tenía el alma en vilo pues era media noche y su hija no había llegado a casa o por lo menos no le había llamado para informarle que se quedaría trabajando hasta tarde, situación que le hizo salir a buscarle a su lugar de trabajo, tratando de convencer al guardia de seguridad que bloqueaba la puerta para que le dejara entrar e ir a buscar a su primogénita… le decía: "Por favor señor Blake, necesito saber sí Lois está aquí, no ha llegado a casa" en su rostro había angustia._

 _Blake: "Lo siento Sra. Lane, pero ya el periódico está cerrado y tengo prohibido dejar entrar a extraños" observando con compasión a la fémina._

 _Ella con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, junta sus manos a manera de súplica y le dice: "Le ruego por la memoria de mi difunto esposo, que me deje ir a ver en su oficina" traga en seco "o para evitar problemas vaya usted y yo le esperaré aquí"_

 _El vigilante, piensa por unos segundos y caritativamente responde: "De acuerdo Sra. Lane, pase" se hace a un lado para que entre, la madre continua la búsqueda…_

 _Minutos después sale del ascensor y se dirige directamente a la oficina de la joven reportera pero no estaba, observa a su alrededor buscando su bolso y abrigo pero no se encontraban allí, en un susurro expresa: "¡Dios Santo! Algo le paso a mí Lo" sale alarmada sobre sus pasos para el elevador, pero su instinto maternal le hizo cambiar de dirección y se acercó hasta la oficina del jefe, lentamente abre la puerta y se sorprende al ver todo oscuro camina hacia una pequeña lámpara que estaba en el suelo, la enciende y se encuentra con el desastre que había en el sitio, dice: "¡Que rayos pasó aquí!" comienza a averiguar en el lugar y lo que está ante sus ojos le asombró sobre manera; perturbada y al mismo tiempo aterrada al ver a su hija recostada y dormida en el gran diván con Clark Luthor reposando la cabeza sobre su regazo profundamente dormido…_

Ella fue traída a la realidad por su hija mayor saludándole con un beso en la mejilla y diciéndole: "Buenos días mami" la madre la observaba en silencio, la joven camina hacia uno de los estantes, le abre toma una taza, le cierra va hasta la cafetera y se sirve un café "hoy no te puedo ayudar en la tienda" toma un sorbo de su café.

Ella algo molesta le dice: "¿Sí vas al funeral de los Luthor?" comienza a servir en los platos que tenía cerca de la estufa "te quiero lejos de ese borracho, sinvergüenza, sucio, pervertido" colocaba los huevos revueltos en uno de los platos.

Lois le pone los ojos y responde: "Mami, cuantas veces te tengo que explicar que lo que viste anoche" coloca la taza sobre el tope de la cocina "sólo fue un acto de caridad por el psicópata, había recibido la noticia de que su madre estaba muerta" se acerca a una de las vitrinas y saca dos vasos "sabes muy bien que yo odio a ese loco, además hoy es sábado" pone los vasos sobre la isla.

Ella poniendo el tocino en los platos, le dice: "¡Acto de caridad!" camina hacia la isla coloca los platos "¡Odio! Pues sinceramente eso no me gusto" camina hacia el tostador, saca los panes y los lleva a donde estaba dispuesto el desayuno, se sienta y observa a su niña.

Lois se acerca al refrigerador le abre, saca el jugo de naranjas y la leche, los coloca en la mesa, mira a su madre y continúa: "Clark Luthor y Lois Lane jamás tendrán una hermosa relación en éste mundo" se sienta "simplemente porque ninguno soporta al otro" comienza a comer.

La madre empieza a comer en silencio, meditando en lo que había visto la noche anterior la imagen no salía de su mente a una Lois profundamente dormida recostada sobre el respaldar del sofá, con su mano derecha reposando sobre la frente de Luthor y su brazo izquierdo apoyado en su pecho con su mano entre las de Clark, quien dormía plácidamente en las piernas de su hija, para la Sra. Lane ambos lucían como unos buenos amigos, cosa que no le agradó a la mujer, además su instinto de madre le decía que tal vez para Lois, Clark Luthor no era nada, pero él se sentía atraído por su hija.

En un callejón de uno de los lugares más peligrosos de Metrópolis, se encontraba en la barra de un bar de mala muerte un borracho Clark Luthor ahogando su dolor en alcohol y besuqueándose con mujerzuelas baratas para llenar el vacío que le había dejado la ausencia de cierta morena quien lo dejo solo, sentimiento que era enigmático y al mismo tiempo no entendía por qué lo sentía, utilizó el anillo de kriptonita azul para embriagarse y divertirse como un hombre normal; desde un rincón oscuro de la cantina era observado por el mayordomo de su madre y al mismo tiempo su niñero Jonh Jones, quién lo estaba buscando por órdenes de su hermano Lex.

Jonh agarra su móvil, hace una llamada, espera unos segundos y habla: "Señor, encontré a su hermano"

Lex: "¿Dónde?"

Jonh: "En uno de los peores barrios de la ciudad" observa como una de las mujeres le desabotona la camisa a Clark "en el bar el bombillo rojo y está totalmente ebrio"

Lex se enoja y le dice: "No me importa cómo lo harás pero quiero que lo traigas bueno y sano al funeral ahora mismo" cerró la llamada.

Jonh frunce el ceño y dice: "Bueno Kal-El a traerte a la normalidad"

En la barra Clark se levanta de allí y camina bamboleándose con la rubia oxigenada que le había soltado la camisa hacia un rincón oscuro la apoya en la pared, la besa pone la parte inferior de su cuerpo al ras de la suya, presionando su entrepierna en su miembro, con sus manos comienza al levantarle la falda de cuero roja buscando sus bragas pero fue abruptamente interrumpido por su niñero cuando lo hala por uno de sus hombros diciéndole: "Señorito es hora de volver a casa" lo toma por el brazo y comienza a carretear con él hacia la salida.

Clark trataba de zafarse del hombre, pero no podía la borrachera no le permitía coordinar sus movimientos y le decía: "¿Cómo coño me encontraste maldito esclavo?" tambaleándose "Déjame estas despedido" miraba a su alrededor y todo le daba vueltas en un susurro dijo: "¿Dónde andas Lane?"

Jonh: "Le recuerdo que la que me contrató fue su madre y para su desgracia es un contrato vitalicio" salen a la calle "además, le juré antes de morir que cuidaría de usted como siempre" caminan hasta la limosina, mete al joven a empujones, luego entra él y le dice al chofer: "Vamos a su apartamento" mira a un dormido Clark en el asiento, sintió compasión por el chico y pensó: _"Jor-El… Lara amigos, como le han hecho falta al muchacho"_ suspira con decepción _"les juré a ustedes y a Lilian que lo cuidaría hasta verlo convertido en un hombre de bien y no renunciaré hasta hacerlo"_

Veinte minutos después, llegan a su apartamento, Jonh acuesta a Clark en su diván y comienza a revisarle la ropa hasta que encuentra una cadena alrededor de su cuello con el anillo de la piedra azul, inmediatamente se la quita y la guarda en una caja de plomo que extrae de su bolsillo y dice: "¿Qué demonios pensabas?" comienza a llamarle: "Señorito" Clark continuaba dormido, el mayordomo decide moverle "Señorito… Señorito… ¡Despierte!"

Él siente que alguien le mueve, comienza a despertarse y le dice: "¿Lane eres tú?" estirando su cuerpo para desperezarse "tráeme café"

Jonh le mira, sonríe con picardía y le dice: "Lamentablemente no soy la Srta. Lane" Clark se levanta de un tirón, mientras el continúa "pero igual le puedo preparar un café"

Clark hecho una furia le grita: "¡Déjame solo desgraciado!" empieza a revisar su cuerpo en busca de algo.

Jonh sabía lo que buscaba y le dice: "Se lo quite y lo tengo en un lugar muy seguro"

Clark se le encima al hombre agarrándole por el cuello, lo levanta y le grita: "¿Por qué carajos lo hiciste? Presionando más su cuello ¿Por qué coño te metes en mi vida pedazo de mierda?"

Jonh con dificultad para hablar, le responde: "Porque su madre me lo pidió" inmediatamente le suelta tirándolo al piso, el niñero cae de rodillas y le mira diciéndole: "Ahora le pido por su memoria que se bañe y cambie para que vayamos al funeral"

Un silencioso Clark Luthor asiente con la cabeza y sale para su habitación a arreglarse, dejando a un preocupado Jonh pensando: _"Algo viste o sentiste anoche cuando Lois te confortó, fue la única que calmó a la bestia que eras anoche, pero no sé si eso es bueno para la chica ya que eres un desalmado"_ el marciano al enterarse que Lilian había muerto, utilizando su habilidad de volar a súper velocidad e invisibilidad, salió para el Daily Planet en busca de él y presenció la reacción del editor al enterarse de la noticia y cómo la presencia de la intrépida reportera le había bajado la ira.

 **En el cementerio**

El cielo estaba nublado, una suave nevada caía sobre el verde césped cubriendo lentamente las lapidas. En la tumba se encontraban reunidos sus miembros junto a sus allegados y amigos dándole el último adiós a Lilian amada y respetada por todas aquellas personas quienes tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerle, entre las cuales se hallaba la intrépida reportera Lois Lane, quien estaba presente en medio de los participantes, pero esta vez no lo hacía como periodista sino como una doliente más.

Un silencioso Clark se hallaba parado en un rincón lejos de los presentes, observando a su padre y hermanos; Lex dejando rodar lágrimas por sus mejillas junto a su esposa, tomados amorosamente de las manos; Tess era consolada por el presidente y dueño absoluto de la Corporación RAO; Zod Dru, quien se había convertido en su amigo incondicional y por último al malvado Lionel llorando inconsolablemente junto al féretro, mientras el reverendo daba el sermón de despedida, el editor sintió repulsión hacia el hombre, decidió dar un vistazo a los que estaban en el lugar, fue entonces cuando poso sus oscuros ojos verdes-azules en la hermosa morena que se encontraba entre los asistentes, frunce el ceño y pensó: _"¡Qué coño está haciendo aquí!"_ inhala aire con furia _"seguro vino a burlarse de mí"_ intentó caminar hacia ella pero se detiene abruptamente al ver a un hombre bien parecido, de cuerpo atlético, cabello cobrizo, ojos café, alto pero no tanto como él, que estaba a su lado tomándole por su mano, inexplicablemente se llena de ira _"¡con quién demonios anda esa pérdida!_ Empuña sus manos hasta blanqueársele los nudillos, mirando al individuo con ganas de matarle.

En el otro lado, desde donde se encontraba Lex observando atentamente la escena y pensó: _"Tengo que hablar con él… ella no va hacer su nueva diversión"_ también Tess en medio de su conmoción prestó atención al hecho, pensó: _"Tengo que hablar con ella… él le va a tomar como su juguete"_

El reverendo termina su discurso e inmediatamente los enterradores dan inicio a su labor, mientras la urna es descendida lentamente hacia la sepultura, Lionel se acerca a la fosa toma un puñado de arena y le lanza al féretro retirándose en silencio, luego pasan Lex y su compañera, Tess, Zod y por último cada uno de los presentes repitiendo la misma acción; con todos los asistente fuera del lugar el único que se quedó en su sitio fue Clark mirando hacia donde estaba caminando su reportera estrella con su acompañante, les observó por unos instantes luego, mira hacia la fosa se acerca a ella, toma un puñado de arena, lo deja caer lentamente, mientras lo hace piensa: _"Mamá, te voy a extrañar pero más que nunca voy a necesitar de tus consejos, te amo"_ desvía su mirada hacia donde iba Lois y compañía, piensa unos instantes y decidió seguirles sigilosamente.

 **En las calles de Metrópolis**

Lois estaba caminando tomada de la mano de su novio y mejor amigo Clark Kent, hijo de los proveedores de legumbres de su madre, ambos se habían conocido desde su adolescencia primero convirtiéndose en grandes aliados, estudiaron en la misma universidad, la misma carrera y frecuentaban los mismos lugares después de tantas decepciones amorosas, decidieron hacerse novios porque ambos se conocían muy bien y más que amor entre hombre y mujer los unía su amistad, el joven Kent era un excelente ejecutivo que trabajaba en la corporación RAO, ocupando uno de los mejores cargos en su departamento de relaciones públicas, la pareja de amigos iba conversando amenamente.

Kent: "Entonces la tía Ella se puso psicótica sólo con verte dormida con Clark Luthor" se reía "me hubiese encantado verla por un huequito"

Lois riéndose: "Y la verdad no la entiendo, ella sabe que no lo soporto"

Kent pone cara sería: "Entonces ¿por qué sigues en el Planet trabajando para él?"

Lois: Porque me encanta mi trabajo en el periódico, además él anda por su lado y yo por el mío"

Kent: "Okey, si eso te hace feliz lo acepto socia" se detiene delante de ella, le toma su rostro, enfrentándose a sus ojos avellanos, le dice: "Pero sí algún día se llega a propasar contigo sólo llámame"

Lois posa sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, le sonríe y dice: "No lo pongas en duda eres mi boy scout"

De repente fueron emboscados por 5 hombres con mal aspecto, de ropas sucias y drogados, rodeándoles y bloqueándoles el camino, uno de ellos les dice: "Vaya, vaya" mirándoles con maldad "nos encontramos con un par de tortolitos"

Kent inmediatamente se da la vuelta para enfrentar al hombre, poniéndose delante de Lois para protegerle y le dice: "¿Qué quieres amigo?"

El hombre coloca su mano en su miembro y le responde: "A tu hermosa chica" con la otra saca un arma de su bolsillo y le apunta.

Lois se llena de ira y le replica: "Déjanos en paz bastardo"

Kent furioso: "Respeta a la señorita, animal" se abalanza contra el hombre para despojarle de su arma, forcejeando con él.

Lois aprovecha para golpear a los dos fulanos que tenía a sus lados utilizando sus habilidades en artes marciales, pegándole a uno por la mandíbula con su codo derecho y al otro por su entrepierna con su pie izquierdo, atontándoles por unos instantes, pero fue atrapada por otros dos inmediatamente llevándosela hacia un callejón apoyándole en una pared.

Mientras continúa la lucha entre Kent y el individuo los dos hombres golpeados por la chica se recuperan, lo agarran, le detienen y lo llevan al callejón para que el jefe le propine un puñetazo en la cara, luego le da otro en su estómago, golpeándole salvajemente hasta sacarle sangre por su nariz y boca, desfigurándole el rostro de la paliza, asimismo dejándole inconsciente; desde donde estaba Lois observaba la masacre y forcejeando con sus captores le gritaba con desesperación: "Déjalo en paz hijo de p…a, no ves que esta desmayado" los tipos que la tenían le miraban lascivamente, comenzaron a manosearle su cuerpo, la morena continúa su lucha contra sus apresadores olvidándose de su amigo por un instante, repentinamente se escucha la detonación de varios disparos, Lois dirige su mirada hacia el sonido y se horroriza al ver a su novio tendido en el suelo en un charco de sangre y grita con todas sus fuerzas: "¡KEEENT!" lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

El maleante guarda su pistola camina hacia ella, saca su lengua y se saborea viéndole con ganas, le grita a los otros: "Déjenla ella será mía primero" se acerca más a ella y posa las manos sobre sus tetas amasándoselas; Lois estaba asustada, comenzó a temblar pero eso no le impedía que tratare de luchar con los asaltantes, el tipo agarra el borde de su abrigo y de un solo tirón lo abre, pega su cuerpo al suyo, presionándola contra la pared, acerca su rostro al suyo y lo lame con su lengua; Lois estaba desesperada, sentía asco y horror por lo que estaba a punto de sucederle…

Clark Luthor les seguía desde las azoteas de los edificios, se limitó a observarles cautelosamente, no escucho su conversación, sólo les veía felices caminando tomados de las manos, luego la escena del acompañante tomando el rostro de la reportera entre sus manos y ésta abrazándole por la cintura, acción que lo llenaba de envidia hacia el joven que estaba con ella, pues Lois nunca le sonrió, empuña sus manos y piensa: _"Anoche ni siquiera te dignaste a abrazarme como lo haces con ese hijo de perra"_ de repente ve que 5 hombres se acercan a ellos, uno de ellos les dice algo y saca un arma, las victimas cruzan unas palabras con él y repentinamente comienzan la lucha.

Luthor sonríe, mirando a Kent dice: "Vamos a ver si eres capaz de protegerle cabrón" se pone en alerta cuando ve que se llevan a la morena hacia un callejón y sus salteadores comienzan a manosearla, se llena de ira y salta a súper velocidad, pero mientras cae cerca del lugar, escucha unos tiros y ve al compañero de Lois tendido en un charco de sangre, escucha el grito de dolor de la fémina…

Lois en medio de su angustia y desesperación, indignada gritaba:"No sabes con quién te has metido maldito bastardo" el hombre le levanta la falda, coloca una de sus manos en su entrepiernas mientras que con la otra le manoseaba su seno, mientras el chupaba su cuello, ella replicando: "porque no le dices a tus amigos que me suelten, eres un cobarde sucio perro"

El hombre se detiene, le mira con ira y le propina una cachetada, diciéndole: "Cállate maldita perra cuando acabe contigo, quedaras rogando por más" Lois siente que se le iba a reventar la mejilla por el dolor, pero se armó de coraje y le escupió en la cara, el individuo le golpea en el estómago sacándole todo el aíre, fue entonces cuando vio que una rápida sombra negra, golpeó al sádico, llena de miedo cierra los ojos, pero en cuestión de segundos los abre y observa que todos los maleantes están muertos…

Clark estaba algo perturbado por escuchar a Lois gritar y verla derramar lágrimas con tanto pesar, jamás la había visto tan frágil, sentimientos extraños recorrían su interior, pero inmediatamente se despeja de ellos al ver lo que el hombre que había tiroteado a Kent le estaba haciendo a Lois, especialmente cuando la golpea salvajemente hecho que desato a la bestia que lleva por dentro saliendo a súper velocidad, agarra por el cuello al violador, con un movimiento lo desnuca, luego lo lanza lejos estrellándole contra unos botes de basura, con su visión calórica quema a otros dos dejándoles el símbolo de ultraman en sus pechos y por último con sus manos agarra a los que tenían apresada a Lois, utilizando súper fuerza les choca sus cabezas contra el muro, dejándoles tendidos en el piso.

Lois no sale de su asombro, ya que quien le ayudó fue nada más y nada menos que ultraman, pues vio su símbolo en el muro que estaba frente a ella y en el pecho de uno de los maleantes, observando a su alrededor buscándole para verle, sus ojos se topan con su novio que yacía en el suelo, inmediatamente corre junto a él, se arrodilla, toma su golpeado rostro, llorando le llama: "¡Clark!" toca su cuello buscando sus pulsaciones, pero era tarde, no tenía signos vitales.

Luthor estaba observándole desde la azotea y al escuchar que se llamaba como él, se sorprendió, Lois continúa: "¡por favor Kent, no me dejes sola!" revienta en llanto, echándose sobre su pecho "sabes que eres mi boy scout" lloraba desconsoladamente.

Luthor se estremeció al verla llorar, sintió deseos de salir corriendo y tenerla en sus brazos, inesperadamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas; Lois devastada por todo lo sucedido, no se percató de que alguien estaba parado detrás de ella; Clark se inclina un poco para tocarle su hombro y le habla: "¡Lane! ¿Eres tú?"

Lois levanta su rostro y se vuelve para ver quien le llama e inmediatamente se topa con sus ojos verdes-azules angustiados enfrentándose a sus llorosos avellanos, sin pensarlo dos veces se levanta y se aferra a él diciéndole en medio de sollozos: "Luthor, lo perdí" Clark le abraza envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, cierra sus ojos, huele su suave aroma, mientras le sigue escuchando "lo perdí… perdí a mi Clark para siempre"


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Después de llamar al 911 en cuestión de minutos el lugar estaba lleno de uniformados, entre los cuales se encontraba el detective y jefe del departamento de la policía, Pete Ross, además de ser un influyente abogado en la ciudad, era amigo y encubridor de Clark Luthor, gracias a él, el kriptoniano cometía sus fechorías y salía ileso de acusaciones legales o sospechas; mientras el equipo forense recolectaba evidencias de lo sucedido, el agente interrogaba a los únicos testigos del asalto…

Pete mirando a Lois, le pregunta: "Srta. Lane, sé que acaba de perder a su..." Lois le interrumpe diciéndole entre sollozos: "Mi novio… Clark Kent era mi novio" Pete continua: "pero necesito hacerle unas preguntas sobre lo sucedido en especial sí usted logró ver a Ultraman" sólo lo hacía por cumplir una rutina, pues él sabía muy bien quien lo hizo "Por favor acompáñeme a la estación"

Lois tratando de conservar la calma, estaba de brazos cruzados, con los brazos de Luthor rodeándole su cintura y su duro cuerpo pegado a su espalda, le responde: "Esta bien comisario Ross" toma una respiración profunda "acerca de Ultraman, todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos" mirando alrededor como buscándole "sólo cerré mis ojos y al abrirlos ya estaban todos tendidos en el suelo" piensa por unos segundos "la verdad estaba asustada por lo que me iban hacer esos maleantes, pero cuando vi esa sombra negra sentí alivio y no sé por qué, pues todos dicen que sí ves su rostro no vives para contarlo" apoya su cabeza sobre él pecho de Luthor con naturalidad.

Pete algo atónito por lo que dijo la reportera, le dice: "¿No sintió miedo teniendo la muerte de frente?"

Lois: "Tal vez lo que le voy a decir no me lo va a creer, pero no le tengo miedo a ese pobre infeliz" suspira "espero algún día tenerlo frente a frente para agradecerle"

Luthor al oír lo que ella pensaba de su alter ego pensó: _"Me dijo pobre infeliz ¿cómo sabes que soy un desdichado?"_

Lois dirige su vista hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Kent y observa como los policías levantan la bolsa donde lo habían puesto, deja rodar unas lágrimas por sus mejillas, mirando a Pete, dice: "Cómo voy a ver la cara de sus padres, su único hijo murió por mi culpa" le dolía el alma, sentía que algo en su interior se estaba rompiendo en pedazos, de repente sus ojos se nublaron y todo quedo negro.

Clark Luthor permanecía en silencio escuchando y observando el interrogatorio, al mismo tiempo le embargaba un sentimiento de deleite por tenerla entre sus brazos, sentir el roce de su cuerpo contra el suyo, inhalar su embriagadora fragancia de cereza silvestre lo seducía inexplicablemente, lo que le enfureció sobre manera y a su vez le hizo pensar: _"¡Maldita sea! nunca en mi vida me había pasado esto con una mujer"_ podía escuchar su corazón a mil por hora _"desde que Lane me tocó el hombro me envenenó no…"_ de repente fue interrumpido por el desplome de la reportera, rápidamente la captura entre sus brazos, mira a su amigo y le dice: "Me la llevo de aquí" empieza a retirarse "ya sabes lo que sucedió, así que no hace falta que Lane vaya a la comisaría" se aleja de la escena del crimen.

Pete asiente con la cabeza, le dice: "Como quieras Luthor, pero tenemos una conversación pendiente tú y yo" mientras le observa marcharse, piensa: _"Te gusta Lois Lane"_ sonríe _"por primera vez en tu vida le salvas la vida a alguien y precisamente es tu adorado tormento"_ exhala aíre y continua con su labor.

Desde un vehículo estacionado cerca del lugar de los hechos se encontraba el mayordomo del señorito Luthor observando la escena, especialmente a su joven custodiado y a la señorita Lane, cuando lo ve partir con ella sin sentido en sus brazos, se dice a sí mismo: "Ahora para donde la irá a llevar"

Clark caminando de un lado a otro, estaba en la sala de emergencias a la espera de alguna nueva sobre la salud de la morena, observó la hora en el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes indicándole que habían pasado 30 minutos y el doctor no aparecía, pensó: _"Sí ese sucio médico no aparece en cinco minutos voy a entrar"_ de repente lo ve salir del cubículo donde estaba examinado a Lois, con pasos apresurados se acerca a él preguntándole: "¿Cómo está?"

El doctor: "Primero dígame qué vinculo tiene usted con la señorita Lane" pensó: _"Vamos a ver qué mentira me dice"_

Clark sin vacilar le responde: "Soy su novio"

El doctor, pensó: _"Lo sabía es un descarado mentiroso"_ asiente y habla: "Presenta traumatismos en su rostro y estómago, además, después de lo ocurrido, la joven está experimentando un shock post traumático, lo que le causó el desmayo y que ahora tenga fiebre, escalofríos y delire" toma un respiro y continua "le sugiero que llame a su familia inmediatamente"

Clark ignorando la sugerencia, le dice: "Voy a verla" comienza a caminar pero es bloqueado por el doctor diciéndole: "Lo siento Sr. Luthor, no puede recibir visitas, además, es conveniente que llame a sus familiares" Luthor con sus manos le agarra por la solapa de su bata médica, levantándolo centímetros del piso, mirándole con rabia le dice: "Escúchame bien perro a Clark Luthor nadie le prohíbe absolutamente nada" le suelta dejándole caer al suelo y continua su camino.

El hombre le observa asombrado y le grita: "Si no se detiene llamaré a seguridad" pensó: _"tengo que protegerla de ese bastardo"_ levantándose _"tal vez él fue el agresor de Lois"_

Clark alejándose le responde: "Hazlo hijo de puta" y entra.

Ella Lane se encontraba en su negocio trabajando, además recibiendo las legumbres que le traían Martha y Jonathan todos los sábados como era su costumbre, mientras el chico que le ayudaba guardaba los guacales en el pequeño almacén de atrás, los Kent y la esposa del militar conversaban amenamente compartiendo un café…

Jonathan: "Bien como ya nos hemos puesto de acuerdo con los negocios" toma un sorbo de su bebida "dime ¿cómo andan la chicas?"

Martha asiente y dice: "Es cierto tengo más de un mes que no veo a Lois"

Ella: "De acuerdo" le sonríe al matrimonio "Lucy viene cuando esta de permiso o vacaciones, ustedes saben que siguió los pasos de Sam y como él está entregada a servir a su nación" pensando en lo que había visto al noche anterior, frunce el ceño y con algo de rabia expresa: "Lois se fue esta mañana acompañada por Clark al entierro de Lilian Luthor"

Martha algo extrañada le pregunta: "¿Por qué estas molesta?" Jonathan asiente

Ella dejando escapar un suspiro les habla con preocupación: "Está bien les voy a contar, pero prométanme que…" es interrumpida por el timbre del teléfono, mira a sus amigos disculpándose con su vista, se acerca al aparato, toma el auricular y responde: "tienda 'La Esperanza' a la orden" escucha por unos momentos, frunce el ceño "Sí, soy su madre" con asombro "¡Que! No puede ser, inmediatamente salgo para allá" cuelga el teléfono para contarles a sus amigos el contenido de la llamada pero… Inmediatamente suena el celular de Jonathan, él lo toma y contesta: "Buenas tardes" escucha unos segundos "Sí, soy su padre" desplomándose sobre el mostrador "Es imposible" sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas "¿cuándo sucedió? Dios Santo mi hijo, enseguida salgo para allá" cierra la llamada, con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas mirando a su esposa y amiga, les dice: "Clark está muerto" las mujeres abrieron sus ojos y bocas del asombro e impactadas por la noticia comenzaron a llorar.

Jonathan, Martha y Ella llegan al hospital van directamente al lobby de información a solicitar información de sus hijos, después de recibir la respuesta cada uno salió por su lado a buscar a sus familiares, mientras Ella Lane se dirigía hacia la habitación de su hija, el matrimonio Kent estaba en una pequeña sala de espera de la morgue esperando al forense para ver el cuerpo de su hijo, ambos lloraban y trataban de darse consuelo.

Jonathan abrazando a su esposa, le decía: "Cariño cálmate, debemos ser fuertes"

Martha: "Cielo no me pidas eso, sabes muy bien que Clark fue un milagro en nuestras vidas y ahora lo hemos perdido" colocándose sus manos en su rostro lloraba.

Jonathan: "Lo sé, nos costó poderlo concebir, Dios nos lo dio y él se lo llevo"

Martha llena de ira le grita: "No creo que Dios se lo haya llevado de esa forma" se desploma en el piso cayendo de rodillas llorando inconsolablemente.

Jonathan se arrodilla frente a ella abrazándole también lloraba como su esposa.

Mientras tanto en el Metrópolis General, Luthor entra en la habitación de Lois, la observa tendida en la cama inconsciente lejos de éste mundo, titiritando de escalofríos se acerca a ella, le toma una de sus manos, le siente la temperatura y en un susurro le habla: "Lane cálmate, esos malditos no se van a volver atravesar en tu camino" con el dorso de su otra mano le acaricia suavemente su frente "me encargué de eliminar a esos sádicos" lentamente se inclina hacia ella, colocando su rostro cerca del suyo mirando a sus carnosos labios "debes recuperarte te quiero en el Planet" acercando sus labios a los suyos casi rozándolos "te necesito en mi vida Lois Lane" entonces recordó el día en que la conoció…

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Era un día soleado de verano, hacía mucho calor y todos los adolescentes de Smallville iban al lago Cráter a refrescarse de las altas temperaturas y poder tener libre albedrio en sus aventuras amorosas; Clark Luthor se encontraba allí en compañía de sus hermanos, mientras estos disfrutaban nadando, Clark estaba sentado debajo de un árbol alejado de la multitud y el bullicio observando el lugar, desde lejos ve llegar en una camioneta Blazer negra a su compañera de clases y editora de La Antorcha Chloe Sullivan, su enemiga número uno de la segundaria, acompañada por dos chicas que no pertenecían a la sociedad del pueblo, sonríe irónicamente y piensa: "Es hora de divertirme un poco" se levanta de su sitio y se dirige a donde estaban las recién llegadas, bloqueándoles el paso se coloca delante de ellas, levanta una mano en posición de alto y le dice a Chloe: "No eres bienvenida aquí lárgate"_

 _Inmediatamente una de las acompañantes de Chloe sale al frente y le pregunta: "Disculpa, pero no veo ningún cartel que diga: Chloe no eres bienvenida" mirándole de arriba-abajo "además ¿quién eres tú?" se enfrenta a su mirada verde-azul._

 _Clark se quedó en silencio observando a la chica de cabello largo oscuro con reflejos dorados, ojos avellanos, piel sedosa, senos perfectamente redondeados acorde con su silueta perfecta, además mirándole con fuego en su mirada, sin mostrarle una pisca de temor como lo hacía todo el mundo, lo que le atrajo inexplicablemente, seriamente le dice: "Soy Clark Luthor, dueño de todo Smallville" da unos pasos hacía ella "soy quien decide quién se queda y quién se va de algún sitio" inclina su rostro cerca del suyo, esperando que la morena se amedrente._

 _La joven manteniendo su posición, sin titubear le habla: "No me importa que seas dueño de éste pueblucho, vine a disfrutar un día de verano con mi familia al lago y tu pedazo de engreído no me lo vas a estropear" da un paso adelante, quedándose con su cuerpo cerca del suyo casi rozándose, continua "así que muévete o te muevo" desafiándole con la mirada._

 _Clark se mueve dejándoles pasar, quedándose estupefacto pues era la primera vez que alguien se le enfrenta sin miedo como lo hacía su madre, inmediatamente dejó el lugar partiendo a la mansión Luthor donde se encerró todo el día en su habitación sólo con un propósito investigar quién era la hermosa morena del Lago Cráter; ese día conoció a la que en un futuro sería su empleada y codiciada reportera estrella Lois Lane, su adorado tormento como le decía su amigo Pete Ross cada vez que él le hablaba de ella._

…le da un pequeño beso, alejando su rostro del suyo, le susurraba: "Necesito ver ese fuego en tu mirada, ese fuego que me quemó desde la primera vez que vi tus ojos avellanos" de repente sacude su cabeza y piensa: _"Que demonios estoy diciendo"_ rápidamente se aleja de ella _"yo la odio… la odio… la odio"_ salió corriendo de la habitación, inmediatamente dejo el hospital y se fue al cementerio a la tumba de su madre, arrodillándose frente a su lápida comienza a llorar desconsoladamente, pues estaba experimentando sentimientos que jamás había sentido por nadie lo que le tenía confundido y asustado dice: "Mamá no sé qué me está pasando y no estás aquí para ayudarme con esto"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Ella Lane, estaba sentada junto a la cama de su hija, tomándole su mano entre las suyas, observando su golpeado y demacrado rostro, lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas al pensar en lo que le había sucedido a su primogénita, alguien abre la puerta y le habla: "Sra. Lane"

La mujer gira su cabeza para ver quién le llama y se encuentra con un hombre alrededor de 25 años, moreno, de estatura media, vestido con una gabardina gris oscuro, jamás le había visto en su vida, frunce el ceño y le pregunta: "¿Quién es usted?" se levanta de su puesto, acercándose al joven continua hablándole como una leona cuidando a su cría "¿qué quiere? Salga inmediatamente de aquí"

El joven se lleva una de sus manos a uno de los bolsillos de su sobretodo sacando una placa y mostrándosela, le dice: "Soy Peter Ross, Metrópolis PD" guarda su placa "como Jefe de la policía, necesito hablar con usted de lo sucedido por favor acompáñeme afuera un momento" Ella asiente con la cabeza, ambos salen del cuarto.

En el pasillo se encuentran con el matrimonio Kent; la pareja estaba destrozada por la pérdida de su hijo, el detective Ross les dice: "Vamos a la sala de espera" señalando una puerta a escasos metros de donde se encontraban; luego de entrar y sentarse cada quien en un sitio, observaban en silencio al funcionario, Pete les mira, toma aliento y comienza el relato: "Bien señores sus hijos fueron víctimas del hampa común"

Martha al escucharle se levanta indignada y le grita: "¡Hampa común! Esos hombres son unos malditos asesinos que me robaron a mi hijo" lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas "y casi violan a su novia" Jonathan se levanta poza sus manos sobre sus hombros a manera de darle fortalezas, su esposa al sentirlas se desploma en su asiento tapa su rostro con sus manos, llorando desesperadamente, su marido se sienta junto a ella llorando en silencio y al mismo tiempo abrazándole para consolarle. Por su parte Ella Lane escuchaba en silencio dejando caer lágrimas de sus ojos.

Pete miraba con compasión a la pareja y su amiga, trago en seco y continúo: "Sé que este es un momento muy duro para todos, pero al menos les queda el consuelo que esos delincuentes recibieron su merecido y la señorita Lane está con vida por la intervención de Ultraman que la rescató a tiempo"

Ella se levantó impactada y le habla: "¡Cómo dijo!" sintió ira "¿Ultraman salvó a mi hija o no le dio tiempo de matarla?" empuña sus manos hasta blanquearle los nudillos "ese maldito asesino no pudo haber rescatado a mi hija"

Pete, analizando la actitud de la mujer, pensó: _"Tal vez si le digo que Clark llegó en ese instante y ayudo a su hija se tranquilice"_ dándole una mirada tranquilizadora se expresa: "Tal vez tenga razón, pues Clark Luthor pasaba por allí, vio a su hija llorando junto al cadáver de su novio y le acompañó hasta que llegamos al lugar, quedándose con ella todo el tiempo" algo extrañado por no ver a su amigo allí, terminó diciendo: "es más cuando Lois perdió el conocimiento él la trajo al hospital, me parece raro que no esté aquí"

Ella Lane no sabe que noticia es peor, que Ultraman haya rescatado a su hija o que Clark Luthor ayudó a su hija, ninguno de los dos personajes eran santos de su devoción en especial Clark, después de lo que había visto, tratando de controlar su furia, dijo: "¿Es todo detective Ross?"

Pete: "Si señora Lane, el caso está resuelto" Ella asintió con la cabeza y dejo la sala en silencio, dejando a sus amigos Kent y al policía a solas.

Jonathan que no había pronunciado palabras, le dice: "Detective Ross, para mí el caso no está resuelto, ustedes tienen que atrapar a Ultraman, ese maleante tiene atemorizada a la ciudad" toma aliento "aunque Ella no lo quiera reconocer, gracias a la intervención de Clark Luthor, nuestra Lois está viva" levantándose de su puesto y trayéndose con él a su apesadumbrada esposa "ahora si nos disculpa tenemos un funeral que preparar" se retiran dejando al detective solo.

Pete mirando al vacío, se queda pensando: _"Tengo que hablar con Clark acerca de todo esto, cada vez se pone peor"_ suspira _"espero que Lane no se obsesione por conocer a Ultraman, sería muy peligroso porque ella sí lo puede desenmascarar"_

En la mansión Luthor de Metrópolis se encontraban Lionel sentado en su sillón predilecto del estudio, mirando al vacío y pensando: _"Bien, ahora que Lilian está fuera de mi camino, puedo ejecutar libremente lo que tenía planificado con Clark…"_

Mientras tanto Lex y Lana sentados en la lujosa sala, frente a los grandes ventanales que dan hacia el florido jardín, observándole y al mismo tiempo a Tess con su amigo Zod sentados en una mesa junto a la fuente del centro, conversando amenamente. Lana tomando la mano de su esposo, le dice: "¿Crees que algún día vayan a formalizar lo que tienen?"

Lex, toma su mano y habla: "Tess todavía ama a Oliver Queen" suspira "Zod es sólo un escape" deja de mirar a la pareja del jardín, mira a su esposa, con tono apesumbrado dice: "quien me preocupa es Clark, en el cementerio lo vi mirando a Lois Lane de una forma muy diferente a como ha mirado a otras chicas"

Lana le mira, se acerca le da un pequeño beso en sus labios y dice: "Claro que la miró diferente, sabes muy bien que la odia a muerte" frunce el ceño "a veces me pregunto por qué la tiene trabajando en el Planet" suelta su mano y se sienta en su regazo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Lex ciñe sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y habla: "Porque gracias a su excelente trabajo como periodista, se mantienen altas las ventas del rotativo" sonríe "cosa que tiene muy feliz a mi hermanito" le da un beso a su esposa, la cual le corresponde abriéndole la boca para que introduzca su lengua, Lex lo hace con pasión abrazándole por su pequeño cuerpo, presionándole contra el suyo, ambos continuaban besándose lujuriosamente, que no escucharon cuando alguien abrió la puerta, sino hasta que les dijo: "Váyanse a un motel y hagan una porno" la pareja brincó sobresaltada separándose inmediatamente ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la voz, encontrándose con un sonriente Clark Luthor.

Lana sonrojada se levanta y dice: "Hola Clark ¿cómo estás?" trataba de controlar su respiración.

Clark todavía con una sonrisa socarrona, le dice: "Excitado" mirando a su pene "no se nota" mira a Lana.

Lex rabioso le grita: "¡CLARK!"

Clark pone su mano sobre su miembro y burlándose dice: "Mmmm Dios quiero sexo" Lana abre la boca de asombro y sale disparada de la habitación

Lex se levanta y grita: "¡CLARK BASTA!" lleno de ira lo agarra por las solapas de su chaqueta "RESPETA A MI MUJER"

Clark deja de sonreír, mirándole con odio le dice: "Suéltame antes que te reviente de una golpiza" empuña sus manos.

Lex le sacude con ira y le grita: "Hazlo maldito adoptado" le sacudía más fuerte "ahora que mamá está muerta puedes quitarte esa mascara, hipócrita interesado" le propina un puñetazo en su mandíbula, lanzándole al suelo.

Clark al escuchar lo que su hermano mayor pensaba de él, pensó: _"Eres igual que Lionel, me ves como un estorbo"_ como estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, de repente sintió el golpe en su mandíbula lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, mirando a Lex se levantó en silencio, se sobó la mandíbula y se retiró de allí, gritando: "¡John! Esclavo ¿dónde estás?"

Lex le ve retirarse e inmediatamente se da cuenta del error que cometió al ofender a su hermano, coloca las manos en su cintura, baja su cabeza todo decaído piensa: _"Que hice Dios mío, cómo voy a lograr que confíe en mí"_ mira hacia el techo _"mamá perdóname, pero es que ese hijo tuyo me saca de mis casillas con sus groserías"_

 **Al día siguiente**

Lois lentamente abre sus ojos, frunce el ceño al ver que estaba en una habitación que no era la suya, mira a su alrededor e inmediatamente se percata que se encuentra en un hospital, además estaba sola, cuando se mueve para levantarse siente dolor por todo su cuerpo y se queja, diciendo: "¡Caramba parece que me atropelló un tren!" poco a poco se logra sentar "¿cómo llegue aquí?" sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar lo sucedido el día anterior "estaba en ese maldito callejón rodeada de policías, con Luthor a mi lado" se levanta de la cama "y Clark muerto" lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas "debo ir a buscar a los señores Kent" camina hacia la puerta, levanta su mano para agarrar el pomo y en ese instante alguien abre la puerta…

Clark después de haber provocado a Lex y dejarle unas instrucciones a John, partió inmediatamente al hospital para cuidar de Lois, sigilosamente se escondió en la habitación contigua a de la reportera, sentado desde una silla utiliza su visión de rayos x, pasó la noche en vela observándola dormir, deseaba estar a su lado pero la presencia de Ella Lane le impedía hacerlo, además estaba la lucha interna de sus demonios, que por un lado le hacían odiar estar allí y por otro había un fuego en su interior que le obligaba a quedarse cerca de la morena, llegando el amanecer el doctor entra en la habitación para examinar a la paciente.

Doc: "Buenos días señora Lane" se acerca a la cama.

Ella: "Buenos días" se levanta de su silla.

Doc, toca a Lois por su frente y habla: "Le ha bajado la fiebre" examinándole con el estetoscopio "eso es buen síntoma"

Ella observando lo que le hacía el médico a su hija, dice: "Gracias a Dios" suspira "eso significa que me la puedo llevar a casa?"

Doc, termina de examinar a Lois, mira a la madre y dice: "Si, pero luego de realizarle algunos exámenes para asegurarnos que no hay más daños" comienza a salir de su habitación "le sugiero que vaya a casa y descanse un poco que su hija no va despertar aun" sale del cuarto. Ella piensa por unos minutos, observa a su primogénita se acerca a ella, se inclina hacia ella, le besa en la frente y se retira de la habitación, dejando a una Lois profundamente dormida.

Minutos después, Lois se despierta lentamente abre sus ojos, frunce el ceño; Clark se levanta; Lois mira a su alrededor, se mueve para levantarse, siente dolor y se queja, diciendo: "¡Caramba parece que me atropelló un tren!" Clark se acerca a la pared y le ve que poco a poco logra sentarse y habla "¿cómo llegue aquí?" Clark observa que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sintió que su corazón se arrugaba de verla triste; Lois continua "estaba en ese maldito callejón rodeada de policías, con Luthor a mi lado" al escuchar su nombre salir de su boca, Clark decide ir a buscarle; Lois se levanta de la cama "y Clark muerto" él rápidamente llega a su puerta "debo ir a buscar a los señores Kent" camina hacia la puerta, levanta su mano para agarrar el pomo y en ese instante alguien abre la puerta…

Lois al verlo parado frente a ella le dice: "Luthor, necesito salir de aquí ahora mismo" continúa llorando "tengo que informarle a sus padres"

Clark suelta el pomo de la puerta, se acerca a ella y le dice: "Lane no hace falta ellos lo saben" Lois al escucharle le da la espalda, tapa su rostro con sus manos y sollozaba como una niña, el editor ve la abertura de su bata, despacio comienza un recorrido con su vista desde su espalda hasta posar sus ojos en su trasero, arqueando sus cejas y mirándole con lujuria, pensó: _"Mmm tu piel debe ser tan suave como el terciopelo y tocar tu culo la gloria"_ toma una respiración profunda, se aproxima a ella y falsamente le dice: "tranquilízate Lane" da unos pasos más hasta rozar su cuerpo con el suyo, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura "vamos a salir de esta"

Lois siente hueca sus palabras, no le cree su supuesta solidaridad, dentro de su abrazo, se da la vuelta para verle su cara, posa sus manos sobre su pecho, frunce el ceño y le dice: "¡vamos a salir de esta! Por qué lo dices si nosotros no somos amigos, eres mi jefe" se irrita "así que no te inmiscuyas en mis problemas ¡déjame en paz!" le empuja para separarse de él "no me toques"

Clark le suelta, se sulfura al ver su actitud, especialmente porque no quiere tener contacto físico con él, despotamente le dice: "Soy Clark Luthor, dueño del Daily Planet y todo lo que está dentro de el me pertenece incluyendo a los empleados" empuña sus manos "así que mientras trabajes para mí, tu eres mía" mirándole posesivamente.

Lois le mira desafiantemente, le sonríe y dice: "Pues, eso tiene solución" coloca sus manos en sus caderas "RENUNCIO"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, espero que les agrade está historia, gracias por leerla...**

 **Capítulo 6**

 ** _Anteriormente_**

 _"_ _Soy Clark Luthor, dueño del DailyPlanet y todo lo que está dentro de el me pertenece incluyendo a los empleados"… "así que mientras trabajes para mí, tu eres mía"_

 _"_ _Pues, eso tiene solución"… "RENUNCIO"_

 **Ahora**

Clark al escucharle, sintió como si le hubiese caído un rayo, lleno de ira le sonríe diabólicamente tratando de controlar su impulso de tomarla entre sus brazos y no soltarla nunca más, toma aliento, acerca su rostro al suyo, inclinándose hasta casi rozar sus labios, le dice: "Eso lo veremos Lane" le mira fijamente a sus ojos avellanos por unos instantes, luego le da la espalda y comienza a caminar hacia la salida "te doy unos días para que puedas recuperarte, adiós" sale de la habitación, se aleja y mientras lo hace, pensaba: _"jamás lo permitiré Lois… no puedo dejarte ir"_ se sienta en las sillas del pasillo _"maldita sea que me está pasando con esta mujer"_ muerde su labio inferior con ira _"desde que me tocó y acarició esa noche, siento que se ha metido en mis venas…"_

Lois se queda mirando la puerta cerrada y piensa: _"Eso lo veremos Luthor"_ se acerca a la cama _"no soy uno de tus esclavos"_ se sienta _"con quien puedas hacer lo que te dé la gana"_ en ese instante entra el médico acompañado por un enfermero, ambos individuos se acercan a su cama; Lois frunce el ceño al ver a los hombres, enseguida recordó a sus atacantes y se llenó de pánico, les dice: "¿Qué me van hacer?" termina de montarse en la cama, se cubre con las sábanas como una niña asustada.

El doctor, observa su perturbación, tratando de calmarle, le dice: "Serénese Srta. Lane venimos a tomarle unas muestras de sangre y a examinarla" sentándose en el borde junto a ella, le toma por uno de sus brazos, mientras que el enfermero se acerca por el otro extremo de su lecho, en sus manos llevaba una bandeja con las jeringas y tubos de ensayo para tomarle las muestras.

La reportera sentía revivir lo ocurrido en el callejón, presa del miedo les grita: "NO ME TOQUEN" comenzó a defenderse "ALÉJENSE DE MI" dándole manotones a ambos individuos "MALDITOS BASTARDOS" lanzando la bandeja del enfermero al suelo; los hombres le agarraron tratando de calmar a la fiera que se había convertido en ese momento…

Clark aun sentado en su sitio debatiéndose internamente sobre sus sentimientos, fue traído a la realidad cuando escucha los gritos desesperados, que provienen de la habitación de su reportera estrella, inmediatamente sale corriendo, llega a la puerta de la habitación y la abre abruptamente, encontrándose con la escena de dos hombres agarrando a una desesperada Lois por sus brazos a cada extremo de su cama; Clark indignado les grita guturalmente: "SUÉLTENLA AHORA MISMO" camina apresurado hacia Lois, mientras se acerca a ella, agarra por la bata al doctor y lo hala rudamente tirándolo al piso, le da una mirada de odio al enfermero y le grita: "ALÉJATE HIJO DE PUTA" el hombre suelta a la morena, quien enseguida salta hacia Clark, aferrándose a su cuerpo; el kriptoniano le abraza, sentía su tembloroso cuerpo entre sus brazos, masajeando suavemente su espalda, con un tono dulce y a la vez tranquilizador le susurra: "Tranquila Lane, mientras esté aquí nadie te hará daño"

Lois dejando salir sus lágrimas y sollozando le dice: "Llévame a casa Luthor, quiero irme a casa" Clark asiente con la cabeza la toma en sus brazos al estilo damisela y sale de la habitación para abandonar el hospital.

El enfermero se aproxima al médico le ayuda a levantarse, el galeno los mira salir y le dice a Luthor: "Señor no se la puede llevar, debemos examinarla" da unos pasos "deténgase o llamaré a seguridad"

Clark continúa su camino y le dice: "Llama a quien te dé la gana miserable, igual nos vamos de aquí"

Unos minutos despuésarriban al apartamento de Lois, parados frente a la puerta, la morena se acerca a una maceta ubicada al lado de su puerta, levanta una roca y agarra las llaves de emergencia que escondía allí, abre su morada, entra seguida por su acompañante, quien observa detalladamente que es una especie de torre de una sola pieza, el techo similar a una cúpula con pequeñas ventanas alrededor y vitrales redondos que le prestaban elegancia al lugar, además, entraban los rayos del sol proporcionándole un cálido colorido, también, una sencilla y selecta distribución del mobiliario, a un lado una escalera de caracol que se dirigía hacia un pequeño piso, donde se encontraba una especie de habitación, admirado por el ambiente del sitio, pensó: _"Mamá me decía que la decoración de tu hogar es acorde a tu personalidad"_ giraba viendo el área _"pero al ver este sitio, me desconcierto contigo Lois"_

Lois se dirige a su habitación, mientras sube los escalones, le dice: "Siéntate, voy a quitarme esta cosa".

Clark le obedece tranquilamente, pero fija su vista hacia arriba, activa su visión de rayos x y comienza a observar a su empleada mientras esta se cambia de ropa, sonríe embelesado e inmediatamente se activa su imaginación al mirar la redondez de sus senos que le provocaban llevar su boca para poder chupar sus rosados pezones; la pequeñez de su cintura la cual envolvería con sus brazos; lo curvilínea de sus caderas ysu sensual trasero con los cuales juguetearía con sus grandes manos y por último sus estilizadas piernas envueltas alrededor de su cintura, de repente siente que su miembro se levanta, rápidamente se para de su sitio, camina hacia uno de los vitrales, cierra sus ojos, los abre para darle un vistazo al paisaje citadino y así disipar sus ganas.

Minutos después, Lois baja vestida con una camiseta azul, jeans y su pelo recogido en una cola de caballo, observa a su jefe parado frente al ventanal, contemplando el paisaje, hace un ruido con su garganta para llamar su atención, Clark da la vuelta para verle y ella le dice: "Hermosa vista" coloca sus manos dentro de los bolsillos traseros de su jeans "es relajante y te aleja de la realidad"

Clark da unos pasos para acercarse a ella, le habla: "Sí" posa sus manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros negros, mirándole a sus orbes avellanos "¿cómo te sientes?" observaba su golpeado rostro "tienes dolor" se llena de ira "esos malditos se merecían la muerte" camina otros pasos, inclinando su rostro cerca del suyo "no te preocupes Lane, mientras estés a mi lado, nadie se mete con lo mío"

Lois al escuchar sus prepotentes palabras, se llena de furia, mirando a sus profundos ojos azules-verdes, le dice: "Me siento bien Luthor" saca una de sus manos de su bolsillo, apuntándole con el dedo índice "en primer lugar no soy de nadie" sacudiendo su mano "en segundo lugar, ya no trabajo para el Daily Planet" extiende su mano hacia la puerta "lárgate de mi casa ahora mismo"

Clark sorprendido y a la vez furioso, apretando sus dientes, iracundo le dice: "Pues no voy a aceptar tu renuncia jamás" empuñando sus manos "seguirás trabajando para mi hasta que me dé la perra gana" se da la vuelta y comienza a marcharse "tómate unas vacaciones" sale azotando la puerta.

Lois sentía una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, empuña sus manos hasta blanquearle los nudillos, se estremecía de la rabia y dice: "Eres un hijo de tu madre, como te atreves a decidir por mi" camina hasta el vitral mirando la ciudad "pues ya verás que te quedarás esperando por mí toda la vida"

 **Tres semanas después**

 **LuthorCorp**

Lionel, Lex, Tess y Clark estaban sentados en la sala de reuniones junto a Pete Ross y los abogados de Lionelen la lectura del testamento de Lilian Luthor; como habían transcurrido días de su fallecimiento Pete fue designado por la difunta para la redacción y lectura del testamento, así se cumpliera a cabalidad lo plasmado en el documento…

Pete situado de frente a los familiares estaba leyendo el documento, mientras todos escuchaban en silencio y atentamente cada palabra:

 _"_ _Queridos míos, después de recibir la devastadora noticia sobre ésta enfermedad, sabía que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano, conociendo los corazones de cada uno de ustedes, tomé la decisión de hacer cumplir mi última voluntad, es por ello que elegí a Peter Ross como mi abogado, por sus años de amistad con mi hijo Clark, pero sobre todo por su honestidad al hacer cumplir las leyes, sin más preámbulos les dejo mis deseos._

 _Lionel Luthor, mi amado esposo en quien confié toda mi fortuna y empresas, quién se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a fortalecerlas, logrando lo que son hoy en día una gran corporación, le dejo mi más profundo agradecimiento, gracias amor desde el fondo de mi corazón, asimismo, como estas en el ocaso de tu vida y nuestros hijos son hombres y mujer que se han formado para seguir con tu legado te relevo de tus actividades en Luthor Corp, tienes prohibido entrar en cualquiera de nuestras oficinas e instalaciones, vivirás en nuestro apartamento de Metrópolis, 'recuerda' nuestro rincón o mejor conocido por tus conquistas como tu nidito de amor, recibirás una mesada acorde a tus necesidades._

 _Alexander Luthor, mi gran hombre siempre velando por el bien tus hermanos, no hace falta decirte cuál es tu legado, pues eres el presidente de Luthor Corp, continuaras siendo el albacea de las empresas y junto con tus hermanos tomaran las decisiones necesarias para seguir adelante en el manejo de los negocios, como también te pido, te insto a continuar cuidando de tus hermanos como siempre lo has hecho, además, como pronto vendrán hijos a tu vida, les dejo a Lana y a ti, la mansión Luthor de Metrópolis, para que mis nietos puedan jugar en sus jardines y disfruten de un domingo soleado con sus padres, te ama mamá._

 _Luthessa Luthor, mi niña siempre serás la niña de mis ojos, continuarás trabajando junto a tu hermano, asimismo, serás la segunda al mando de LuthorCorp, tal vez piensas que no estaba al tanto de lo que te encantaba, pero si lo sabía, así que te dejo el gran apartamento de la 5ta Avenida, parte de mis joyas, por tu fascinación por la historia y el arte tomarás mi lugar en la directiva del museo de Metrópolis y por supuesto obtendrás la gerencia de la división ecológica y científica de Luthor Corp, te invito a que dejes salir a esa amante de las ciencias naturales que llevas por dentro, con todo mi amor,mamá._

 _Clark Luthor, mi pequeño rebelde, mi hijo, sólo te dejo la compañía de John Jones; él será tu amigo ahora que no estoy, escucha sus buenos y sabios consejos, además, deseo que vivas en nuestramansiónde las afueras de la ciudad, ese siempre ha sido tu hogar, siempre vivirás en mi corazón por siempre y más allá de la muerte Lilian"_

Inmediatamente Lionel se levanta gritando lo siguiente: "Voy a solicitar la impugnación de ese maldito testamento" golpea la mesa con sus puños mirando a Pete con odio "Lilian no estaba en sus cabales cuando lo hizo" todos los presentes observaban con asombro la actitud del hombre, pues Lionel siempre se había caracterizado por ser un hombre pacífico y calmado.

Lex se levanta, agarra a su padre por un brazo le dice: "Papá, debes calmarte" Lionel se zafa de su agarre con furia.

Pete desde su asiento, habla: "Conserve la calma señor Luthor" abre su portafolio y saca un sobre, extiende su mano "Esto es para usted"

Lionel con el ceño fruncido le pregunta: "¿Qué es eso?"

Pete: "Es una copia de la carta que su esposa le dejó a usted, explicándole más detalladamente sus razones"

Lionel se la arrebata de la mano e iracundo dice: "Esta mierda no se quedará así" y se marcha azotando la puerta.

Pete se pone de pie mirando a los hijos Luthors les pregunta: "¿Alguna duda?"

Lex algo atónito por todo lo ocurrido responde: "Ninguna"

Tess aun en su sitio e igual que su hermano mayor responde: "No"

Clark se levanta de su puesto, empieza a caminar hacia la salida, dice: "No me interesa un carajo" se fue. Pete observa a su amigo marcharse.

Lex se desploma en su asiento mira a Pete con preocupación le expresa: "¿Cómo has logrado ser su amigo por muchos años?"

Pete empieza a recoger los documentos, mientras lo hace habla: "No lo sé, no ha sido fácil"suspira "bien en sus oficinas les he dejado una copia más explícita del testamento, sí necesitan alguna información extra sólo llámenme" termina de guardar sus cosas y se retira, dejando a Lex y Tess sentados asimilando la información.

 **Daily Planet**

Clark sale del ascensor gritándole a su secretaria: "¡Rachel a mi oficina ahora!" la joven salió disparada detrás de él, apresurando el paso toda asustada; Clark se detiene en medio de su oficina, le dice: "cierra la puerta" la chica obedece, al oír la puerta, se da la vuelta mirando a la mujer le pregunta: "¿vino?"

Rachel con voz temblorosa, le responde: "No señor Luthor" estaba sudando frío.

Clark se llena de ira, empuña sus manos y le grita: "LÁRGATE DE MI VISTA" la secretaria sale de su presencia inmediatamente, tropezándose con John Jones en la puerta, el kriptoniano ve al hombre y le habla despectivamente: "¿Qué haces aquí esclavo?" camina hasta la silla sentándose "estoy muy ocupado"

John socarronamente le dice: "Esperando a la señorita Lane" se cruza de brazos y mira a su patrón, Clark al oírle le mira sorprendido, John continúa: "ella no va a volver" Clark frunce el ceño y le mira de forma interrogante "en estos momentos está en una entrevista de trabajo con Oliver Queen para trabajar en el Daily Stars"

Clark se llena de ira, se levanta de su sitio, le pregunta: "¿Dónde están?" apoya sus manos en el escritorio e inclinándose hacia adelante, aprieta su mandíbula conteniendo las ganas de gritar, mirándole fijamente.

John da unos pasos acercándose al escritorio y habla: "En la oficina de Industrias Queen sucursal Metrópolis" descruza sus brazos y se coloca en la misma posición de su señor, mirándole fijamente también, le dice: "El señorito Oliver, se la llevará para Ciudad de las Estrella hoy mismo, sí ella acepta la oferta"

Clark se irgue, le grita exhalando toda su furia: "¡SOBRE MI CADAVER!" sin importarle la presencia del mayordomo, se aproxima al ventanal, lo abre y sale volando a súper velocidad.

Un preocupado John Jones se queda observando a la ciudad y piensa: _"Tengo que llevarle a la mansión cuanto antes, sí hace esto delante de otra persona Kal-El será descubierto"_

Después de la discusión que había tenido en el hospital con su editor y jefe, quien minutos después le rescató y llevó a casa,de darle cristiana sepultura a su novio, llorar por su perdida en la soledad de su apartamento; comenzó a sufrir extraños sueños,donde era atacada por unos vándalos, pero al mismo tiempo era rescatada por Ultraman, quien la tomaba en sus brazos y se la llevaba lejos a un hermoso palacio de Cristal, lo que hizo que se pusiera en terapias con un psicólogo para que le ayudara a despejar su mente, el cual le sugirió que se fuera de la ciudad por un tiempo, decisión que no le agradó a su madre…

Lois tenía una cita de trabajo con Oliver Queen, pero salió antes de la hora para ir a visitar a su madre en la tienda y disfrutar de un delicioso café hecho por mamá, mientras tomaba su bebida sentada frente al mostrador, observando a su progenitora acomodar unas bebidas en la exhibidora y al mismo tiempo le escuchaba hablándole preocupada: "Hija me alegré muchísimo cuando me dijiste que renunciaste al Planet" seleccionando los refrescos por sabor "pero ahora me dices que vas a una entrevista con Oliver Queen" deja lo que está haciendo, apoya sus manos sobre el mostrador y mira a la joven "ese hombre es un mujeriego, peor que Clark Luthor"

Lois frunce el ceño, pone la taza sobre la barra y dice: "Mami, sólo es una entrevista de trabajo, eso no quiere decir que el puesto es mío" se levanta "sé muy bien quien es el señor Queen" toma su bolso y abrigo "además necesito un trabajo para poder mantenerme" se aleja hasta la salida "la cita es en la oficina de las Industrias Queen, sucursal Metrópolis, adiós mami, también te amo" se fue dejando a su angustiada madre.

En uno de los anaqueles de la tienda, se encontraba un desapercibido John Jones, escuchando la breve conversación entre madre e hija, el marciano después de entrar en la mente de su amo y descubrir su atracción hacia la reportera, decidió investigarla y vigilarla las 24 horas, misión que le serviría para ganarse la confianza de Luthor.

Lois iba camino a Industrias Queen en su vehículo, escuchando a whitesnike y al mismo tiempo pensaba en su exjefe, desde la noche que lo encontró llorando en su oficina, no lo podía ver como lo hacía antes, con odio, desprecio y repulsión, ahora sólo lo ve como un pobre niño desorientado, digno de compasión y lastima, recordaba esos ojos azules-verdes llenos de lágrimas, pidiéndole un poco de consuelo, asimismo, sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cuerpo dándole el conforte que ella necesitaba, la noche que fue atacada, pero especialmente la forma como la defendió en el hospital, ese ímpetu, la ternura en su voz tranquilizadora, rompiendo todos los esquemas de su personalidad, cosa que hizo que por primera vez en su vida se sintiera realmente protegida, acción que le lleno de miedo, pues estaba empezándolo a ver de otra forma, además de ser el único hombre que la podía tocar sin que ella le tuviera miedo,en quien podía confiar y al mismo tiempo sentirse segura y protegida con su compañía, razones de peso que la hicieronapartarse de Clark Luthor definitivamente, pues no deseaba ser su amiga, ni mucho menos deberle favores.

Sale de sus pensamientos al escuchar el sonido de su celular, mira la pantalla el nombre de Lucy, sonríe y le responde: "Epale hermanita ¿cómo estás?"

Lucy: "Bien ¿y tú?"

Lois: "Excelente" suspira "¿mami te llamó?"

Lucy: "Si, me contó que tienes una entrevista con Queen y me pidió que te llamara para hacerte entrar en razón" Lois sonreía al escucharle, la militar seguía: "entre tú y yo sabemos que no lo intentaré, pues sé que eres muy cabeza dura…"

Lois alegremente, continúa: "…y nada te hará cambiar de opinión"

Lucy: "Exacto, sólo te pido que lo pienses bien, antes de tomar una decisión ¿trato?"

Lois: "Trato, te amo"

Lucy: "También yo, cuídate, adiós"

Lois: "Adiós" cerró la llamada, continuó su camino.

Oliver Queen, llevaba más de 30 minutos conversando sobre la experiencia laboral y al mismo tiempo coqueteando con Lois Lane, quien había sido tajante desde el primer minuto, sólo se limitó a hablar de trabajo, actitud que le agradó al empresario, pues la morena era un hueso duro de roer…

Oliver: "Bien señorita Lane, hemos hablado de sus habilidades y destrezas periodísticas" sonriéndole seductoramente "que le parece sí la invito a almorzar y discutimos sobre su contrato"

Lois seria le contesta: "No, señor Queen" mira el reloj de su muñeca "faltan 2 horas para almorzar, así que podemos discutirlo ahora mismo"

Oliver se da por vencido y le habla: "Okey" se levanta de su asiento, camina hacia el mini bar "señorita Lane" se sirve un trago "¿cuál es su disponibilidad?" hace una seña ofreciéndole uno.

Clark Luthor llega en cuestión de segundos a un callejón cerca del edificio de Industrias Queen, sacude sus ropas, arregla su corbata, camina con zancadas largas y apresuradas hacia el interior del edificio, mientras lo hace piensa: _"Qué carajos está pensando abandonarme, he pasado estas malditas semanas cuidando y velando por su vida"_ abriendo las puertas de par en par andando como dueño y señor de la estructura, activa su súper audición para escuchar lo que estaban conversando el objeto de su obsesión y su compañero de escuela Oliver Queen…

Lois sentada en su sitio, pero atenta a los movimientos del hombre responde: "No gracias señor Queen" comienza a sentirse incomoda; Clark sentía que su sangre hervía, busca las escaleras de emergencia para subir a súper velocidad.

Oliver camina de un lado a otro deleitándose la vista con la belleza natural de la reportera, sentada frente a su escritorio, deteniéndose justo detrás de ella, le habla: "Bien, no me ha respondido ¿cuál es su disponibilidad?" toma un sorbo de su bebida; Clark llega frente a su puerta, hecho un diablo, ignorando los comentarios de la secretaria de Oliver.

Lois se puso tensa al sentirlo de pie detrás de ella, le responde: "De Inmediato" se levanta y le da la cara "estoy lista para trabajar desde hoy mismo"

Clark al escucharle, inmediatamente patea la puerta abriéndola impetuosamente, asustando a Lois y Oliver del impacto, mirando a sus ojos avellanos, se aproxima hacia Lois, empujando a Queen para sacarle de en medio, mientras lo hace, le dice: "Te dije que no aceptaba tu renuncia" se detiene frente a ella casi rozando su esbelta humanidad "pensé que ese día todo había quedado claro"

Oliver impactado por la actitud de Clark, dice medio enojado: "Luthor dónde están tus buenos modales" observa a la pareja delante de él.

Clark ignorando los comentarios de Oliver, miraba a Lois en silencio esperando una respuesta; la morena viéndole con ira, le dice: "Eso mismo lo pensé yo" empuñando sus manos "te dije que renunciaba, pero creo que no escuchaste bien Luthor" recoge su bolso "ahora trabajo para el Daily Stars" le empuja para salir de allí

Clark fúrico, le bloquea el paso, le toma por un brazo, apretando sus dientes, le dice: "Primero muerto" comienza a caminar arrastrándola con él "que dejarte ir del Planet"

Lois forcejeando para salir de su agarre, le habla: "¿Qué es lo que te pasa Luthor?"

Oliver interviene interponiéndose en medio de los dos, mirando a Clark, le dice: "¡Déjala!"

Clark le agarra por el cuello de la camisa lo arrastra, fuera de su oficina, cierra la puerta, traba la puerta con una silla para impedir la entrada de alguien, camina hacia Lois, mientras lo hace le dice: "Bien ahora que estamos solos, vamos a discutir asuntos de trabajo" dándole una mirada indescifrable para ella.

Lois retrocede mientras él se acerca y le dice: "No tenemos nada que discutir" se detiene al ser bloqueada por la pared "no trabajo para ti"

Clark se detiene al sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, posa sus manos en su cintura, inclina su rostro hacia el suyo, mirándole suplicantemente, aflora sus sentimientos al decirle: "No quiero que me dejes" apoya su frente con la suya "eres lo único bueno que me queda"


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 ** _Anteriormente_**

 _"_ _No quiero que me dejes"… "eres lo único bueno que me queda"_

Oliver estaba afuera dándole golpes a la puerta y gritando: "Clark sal de mi oficina ahora mismo" golpeando con más fuerza "deja a la señorita Lane en paz"

La secretaría le pregunta: "Señor, sí lo desea llamo a seguridad"

Oliver deja de tocar la puerta se gira para verle y le dice amenazantemente: "No llamaremos a nadie, esto es un asunto personal y privado, ningún extraño debe interferir" baja la cabeza y piensa por unos segundos, luego toma su celular del bolsillo y hace una llamada.

 **Luthor Corp**

Lex sentado en un extremo de la mesa de juntas, estaba en silencio leyendo los documentos que Pete le había dejado; al otro extremo se encontraba Tess en la misma actividad que su hermano mayor, ambos estaban emergidos en su lectura, de repente suena el móvil de Tess, la fémina observa el nombre de Oliver en la pantalla mira a su pariente y responde la llamada: "Dime"

Oliver: "Sé que no deseas hablar conmigo después que nos tendieron esa trampa y sabes que respeto tu decisión" Tess puso los ojos al escucharle "pero tu hermano está aquí, entro abruptamente y me sacó a empujones de mi oficina encerrándose con mi nueva empleada… Lois Lane"

Tess asombrada se levanta de su sitio y exclama: "¡Qué demonios dices!" Lex al escucharle le mira extrañado.

Oliver: "Lo que has escuchado y te llamo porque no quiero que esto pase a mayores"

Tess: "Okey, no vayas a llamar a la policía" empieza a recoger sus cosas del escritorio "Lex y yo iremos inmediatamente para allá" cierra la llamada y le dice a su hermano: "Clark hizo otro de sus espectáculos en Industrias Queen"

Lex frunce el ceño y dice: "¡Qué carajos fue hacer allá!" se levanta de su puesto "ese muchacho está loco" rápidamente recoge sus cosas.

Tess lista para partir, camina hacia la puerta y dice: "Va detrás de Lois Lane" abre la puerta "vamos en el camino te explico" Lex asiente y sale detrás de su hermana, inmediatamente busca su móvil en el bolsillo de su sobretodo para realizar una llamada.

 **Industrias Queen**

Oliver continúa con su lucha, hablando al invasor de su oficina: "Clark, abre la maldita puerta antes que la derribe de una patada" siente que alguien se le acerca por detrás, rápidamente gira y se encuentra con el mayordomo de los Luthor, le mira y dice con ironía: "¡Caramba! Aún después de muerta Lilian, tu andas cuidándole al bebe"

John: "Perdóneme señor Queen, pero eso no es de su incumbencia" mira hacia la puerta "¿el señorito Clark está allí?" Oliver asiente "está bien, déjelo en mis manos" metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, pensó: _"Kal-El, me has obligado hacerlo"_

En el interior y haciendo caso omiso de los gritos del dueño de Industrias Queen, se encontraban Clark y Lois; la joven no le daba crédito a las palabras que le había dicho su exjefe, asimismo, el sentir su gran cuerpo tocando el suyo, la confundía y a la vez le irritaba sentirse acorralada por su ex editor, sólo pensó: " _Luthor ¿qué te está pasando?"_ dirige sus manos hacia su rostro, lo agarra entre ellas, separándole de su frente y mirándole a sus orbes azules-verdes, le dice en un tono suave y calmado: "Clark no siempre puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana" suelta su rostro, apoya sus manos en su pecho "aprende a respetar las decisiones de los demás" tragó en seco "sí sigues con esa actitud quedaras solo"

Clark al escucharle, llamarle por su nombre y verle el brillo en su mirada avellana, estaba boquiabierto, pensó: _"Dios, esa mirada me vuelve loco"_ deja rodar sus manos hasta entrelazarlas detrás de su cintura, hablándole dócilmente: "No sé cómo hacerlo" suavemente aprieta su cuerpo contra el suyo "desde que Lionel me educó, todo lo que me enseñó fue que los Luthors somos superiores a los demás" inclina su rostro cerca del suyo "además, después de la muerte de mamá no tengo a nadie"

Lois, sintiendo su aliento cerca de su nariz, le habla: "Vas a tener que aprender a hacerlo" desliza sus manos hacia sus hombros "no estás solo, tienes a tu padre y hermanos" suspira "y sí con ellos no te la llevas bien, tienes que intentarlo"

Clark se llena de ira al oírle, le suelta bruscamente, frunce el ceño, separándose de ella unos centímetros le habla: "Jamás ellos no son mi familia" da unos pasos hacia atrás, empuña sus manos hasta blanquearle los nudillos "además, no vine aquí para hablarte de mí vida privada" se le acerca de nuevo, mirándole a los ojos "estoy aquí para llevarte conmigo al Planet".

Lois le mira a sus furiosos ojos, tajante le exclama: "Pues yo no fui la que inició la psicoterapia" le empuja con fuerza para hacerle a un lado, Clark no se movió "además, yo voy a donde quiera, pues soy una mujer libre" empujándole de nuevo "quítate de mi camino idiota"

Clark con su rostro duro como las rocas, toma aliento, la toma por su cintura pegando su cuerpo al suyo, le dice: "Serás todo lo que tú quieras e irás a donde te dé la gana, pero trabajarás en el Daily Planet conmigo"

Lois agarrándole bruscamente las solapas de su chaqueta, acercándole su rostro al suyo, mirándole a los ojos, sonríe e iracunda le dice: "Vaya, vaya quieres tener problemas Luthor…" de repente la puerta se abre de golpe, ella ve entrar a un hombre de color que corre hacia Clark golpeándole por su nuca dejándole inconsciente e inmediatamente levantándolo en sus hombros.

El sirviente mirando a la asombrada morena se presenta: "Buenos días Srta. Lane, soy John Jones…" es interrumpido por un furioso e irónico Lex: "El mayordomo de mamá y niñero de mi hermanito" se aproxima hacia ellos.

Lois no dejaba de ver a su desmayado exjefe, le reclama a John: "¿Por qué le maltrata así?" odiaba la manera en como lo trata su familia, empuñando sus manos y mirando a Lex: "Como no lleva tu sangre lo ves como a un extraño"

Tess responde desde la entrada: "Se equivoca señorita Lane" mira a John ordenándole: "Llévatelo a la mansión, ahora mismo" el mayordomo iba a replicar pero la mujer le asevera: "Es una orden, te quedas con él hasta que lleguemos" el hombre asiente y sale con el joven, mientras lo hace Oliver entra en silencio.

Lois ve salir al hombre con Clark, sintió preocupación por saber el destino del editor, mirando a su hermana le pregunta: "¿Qué le va a pasar?"

Tess: "Nada, se despertará y volverá a las andanzas"

Lex analizando su mirada, le pregunta: "¿Cuánto quiere para que se aleje de mi hermano?" le mira escrutadoramente, esperando una reacción.

Lois se ofende y al mismo tiempo explota hablándole: "Señor Luthor, no sé con qué clase de gente trata usted, pero no me vendo" agarra su bolso y abrigo del piso "además no estoy detrás de su hermano" camina hacia la salida "sepa usted que él es el que me sigue como a una sombra, además, todo lo que tengo, lo he conseguido con el sudor de mi frente" llegando a la puerta gira para ver a Oliver y le dice: "Sr. Queen, muchas gracias por su oferta de trabajo pero no voy a ser un juguete para ningún riquillo, adiós" sale azotando la puerta.

Oliver, mira a Tess y le dice sarcásticamente: "Gracias a tu hermanito perdí una gran inversión" camina hacia su escritorio y se sienta, le miraba y al mismo tiempo deseaba abrazarle y besarle, pues aún estaba enamorado de ella.

Tess con algo de celos en su voz: "O un gran revolcón con Lois" mirándole a sus oscuros orbes "no te preocupes querido si utilizas tus encantos tal vez caiga" camina hacia el escritorio.

Oliver molesto, le replica: "Como lo haces con Zod Dru" se levanta apoya sus manos en la tabla y se inclina hacia delante.

Lex mirando a la pareja con detenimiento, observando el brillo de sus miradas, se percató de los sentimientos de ambos, sonríe pícaramente y pensó: _"Estos estúpidos todavía se aman"_ suspira y les habla seriamente: "Suficiente, Oliver gracias por llamarnos y sobre todo por tu discreción" extiende su mano hacia su hermana "Tess vamos tenemos otro asunto que atender"

Tess aún con sus ojos puestos en los del rubio, le dice: "Hasta nunca Oliver" y comienza su marcha seguida por su hermano.

Oliver viéndoles retirarse responde en un susurro inaudible: "Hasta siempre mi amor… lucharé hasta tenerte en mis brazos otra vez"

Los hermanos Luthor caminan en silencio hasta tomar el ascensor, dentro del aparato Tess le pregunta a Lex: "¿Por qué le ofreciste dinero a Lane?"

Lex sonríe y le responde: "Bien, al ver su reacción cuando John golpeó a Clark y la manera como nos reclamó" exhala su aliento "necesitaba saber cuál era su interés hacia nuestro Clark" se quedó en silencio.

Tess muerta de curiosidad insiste: "¿Y?"

Lex: "Lois Lane es una mujer integra y de principios, es por eso que a tu hermanito lo lleva chiflado"

Lois iba manejando hacia su hogar, mientras lo hacía estaba pensando: _"Debí haber renunciado desde ese día cuando me enteré que eras mi nuevo jefe… sí hubiese sabido que esto iba a pasarme… no hubiese aceptado quedarme después de tu oferta"_ deja escapar un bufido _"jamás te habría consolado el día de la muerte de tu madre… jamás me desconcertaría esa profunda mirada que me das cuando dejas escapar tus emociones… no me hubieses abrazado tan posesivamente… ahora mismo no estuviese tan preocupada por ti…"_ De repente fue traída a la realidad por el timbre de su celular, sin mirar quién le llama responde: "Lois Lane"

Al otro lado una voz alegre le habla: "Lane, gracias a Dios pensé que tal vez ya habías perdido el aparato"

Lois, sonríe: "Jefe me alegra escuchar su voz"

Perry: "Lo mismo digo muchacha" suspira "Lois escuche por allí que no tienes empleo ¿es cierto?"

Lois asombrada: "¡Wow! Ya mamá le fue con el chisme" suelta un gruñido "en fin para qué soy buena?"

Perry: "Necesito un socio para una investigación sobre un grupo de elite llamado Veritas y su loca obsesión con la llegada del viajero"

Lois: "¿Jefe aún está investigando esa fabula?" pone los ojos "pensé que había desistido"

Perry: "Yo también hasta que descubrí un diario que perteneció nada más y nada menos que a tu padre"

Lois freno de golpe orillándose bruscamente, intrigada le pregunta: "¿a mi papi?"

Perry: "Lane, esto es algo que no se puede hablar por teléfono, te envié el pasaje para tu casa, así que has tu maleta y nos vemos en África, adiós" cerrando la llamada sin darle tiempo a hablar.

Clark se despierta con un fuerte dolor en la nuca, mirando a su alrededor se da cuenta de que está en su gran habitación de la mansión que le dejó su madre, se sienta en la cama, frotándose detrás del cuello, frunce el ceño y piensa: _"Maldita sea, quién se atrevió a hacerme esto… quién se atrevió a alejarte de mí, Lois…"_ suspira con melancolía _"de tus preciosos orbes avellanos que cada vez que los veo me complican la vida… tus suaves manos sobre mi pecho…"_ fue traído a la realidad por la voz de su niñero desde la puerta.

John: "Señorito, que bueno que se despertó" camina hacia su cama "ahora que está en casa como su madre lo deseaba es hora de enseñarle su primera lección"

Clark iracundo le contesta: "Esclavo desgraciado me has traído en contra de mi voluntad" se levanta "intenta detenerme" empieza a caminar hacia la salida, pero inmediatamente siente un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo como si miles de dagas se le incrustaran en sus órganos, se sentía débil, cae de rodillas, abrazándose así mismo, le pregunta: "John ¿quién demonios eres, por qué me haces daño?"

John se inclina de cuclillas a su lado con un pedazo de kriptonita verde en su mano, con voz paternal, le dice: "No te hago daño, sólo sigo las ordenes de tu madre y soy el encargado de que se cumpla su última voluntad"

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Lois llega a su apartamento al abrir la puerta se tropieza con un pequeño paquete en la entrada, le mira e inclinándose lo toma del piso, mientras camina hacia el sofá le abre, saca un boleto y una nota que decía:

 _Querida Lane, dentro de éste envoltorio se halla el diario que conservaba tu padre, donde se comenta sobre Veritas y la llegada del viajero…_

 _Perry_

La reportera destapa el envoltorio, frunce el ceño al ver un pequeño diario con cubierta de cuero que tenía grabado un símbolo muy parecido al dejado por Ultraman en las calles y callejones de Metrópolis, con la única diferencia que en vez de ser una "U" en su lugar estaba un "S" cosa que le llamó la atención a la morena, encendiendo su curiosidad, la fémina toma asiento y comienza a leer un párrafo acerca del contenido.

 _Yo Virgil Swann, miembro fundador de Veritas he realizado una exhaustiva investigación sobre la profecía Kawatche, que cuenta acerca de la llegada del viajero, en éste tomo se encuentra toda la información y resultados de años de mi búsqueda incansable de un ser que viene de otro mundo con la fuerza de Hércules, invulnerable a muchas cosas, con habilidades extraordinarias, pero como todo ser viviente también tiene sus debilidades, asimismo he llegado a la conclusión de que ese individuo existe y habita entre nosotros, estoy 100% seguro que arribo a la tierra el día de la lluvia de meteorito que cayó en Smallville años atrás…_

John entra con un debilitado Clark a la biblioteca, sentándole frente al escritorio, abre uno de los cajones, sacando un pequeño dispositivo, presionando un botón e inmediatamente es encendida una pantalla virtual, proveniente de un pequeño módulo que se encontraba sobre la mesa, el reportero al ver la imagen que tenía en frente, en un susurro dijo: "¡Mamá!" observando a una demacrada Lilian, sentada en ese mismo lugar diciéndole…

 _"_ _Hola mi niño rebelde" sonríe "supongo que John a utilizado todo su arsenal para traerte aquí" enseria su rostro "mi muchacho no es un secreto para mí que has estado investigando acerca de ti mismo, sobre tus habilidades y todo el misterio que Lionel nos ha ocultado relacionado con tu existencia, preguntándote qué te pasó, por qué eres diferente" suspira "Clark Christopher Luthor, quiero que sepas que te amo como a un hijo" sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas "eres mi hijo… antes de morir me jure a mí misma que no descansaría hasta descubrir toda la verdad… John me ha ayudado con todo esto… confía en él, desde hoy será tu aliado" lágrimas corren por sus mejillas "pero antes de revelarte quién eres realmente, cuál es tu destino y recibir tu legado, sólo tengo una petición" con su voz quebrantada "debes encontrar a la mujer que te amé y acepte como eres" tragando en seco "tú sabes a lo que me refiero… sí logras encontrarla todo te será revelado… adiós mi pequeño rebelde"_ apagándose la proyección.

Clark trata de levantarse, pero se desploma en la silla, mirando a John le pregunta: "¿Qué coño me has hecho? Maldito negro" enseguida pierde el sentido.

La limosina viajaba a través de la ciudad dirigiéndose hacia las afueras de Metrópolis, en ella iban los hermanos Luthor discutiendo sobre lo que harán con el menor de ellos, una exasperada Tess le proponía a su hermano lo siguiente: "Llevémoslo a Belle Reve donde un grupo de experimentados especialistas lo trate" Lex la mira con asombro "a ver sí así domesticamos a ese salvaje" sacudía sus manos "estoy harta de sus espectáculos, además, mamá no está aquí para alcahuetearle sus berrinches de niño mimado" se cruza de brazos dirigiendo su mirada hacia el paisaje urbano.

Lex aún sorprendido observando a su hermana, frunce el ceño con señal de oposición en un tono sombrío le habla: "De ninguna manera lo permitiré, Clark es nuestro hermano" Tess le mira furiosa, abre la boca para reprocharle, pero Lex le detiene diciéndole: "sé que él es un chico con problemas de atención, pero entiéndelo debe ser duro para él saber que es adoptado, además Clark es el menor problema que tenemos" su hermana le pregunta con la mirada, el ejecutivo responde apesadumbrado: "Papá no se va quedar tranquilo"

Tess algo sorprendida: "¿A qué te refieres?"

Lex: "Lionel Luthor, no va a descansar hasta tener el control total de Luthor Corp, además, debo encontrar a Ultraman"

Tess sorprendida exclama: "¡Ultraman! Ahora no entiendo absolutamente nada"

Lex: "He estado investigando desde hace tiempo a Ultraman y he descubierto que papá y él tienen alguna conexión, así que tal vez Lionel pueda aliarse con ese maldito asesino para hacernos daño a todos" los hermanos se hunden en un pesado silencio observando el paisaje.

Zod Dru, estaba en su amplia oficina discutiendo sobre su nuevo proyecto energético con su asistente personal, diciéndole: "Faora nuestro experimento genético está casi listo, sólo nos falta saber dónde encontrar a Ultraman para que…" alguien llama al intercomunicador, el CEO oprime un botón y responde: "estoy en una junta, no quiero interrupciones"

La secretaria responde: "Disculpe señor, pero Lionel Luthor, desea verle"

Zod sonríe mirando a Faora, habla: "Déjalo entrar" instantes después pasa Don Luthor a lo que el magnate le saluda: "Lionel que sorpresa verle por aquí" señalando una silla con su mano le invita a sentarse, sonriente habla: "¿desea tomarse algo?"

Lionel sentándose cómodamente en su sitio, responde: "Un coñac" Faora levantándose de su sitio se acerca al pequeño bar para servirle un trago.

Zod: "¿Qué lo trae a mi oficina?"

Lionel: "Tengo una propuesta que hacerte" agarra el vaso que le da Faora, toma un sorbo de su bebida.

Zod sonríe y habla: "Soy todo oídos"

Lionel: "Quiero que me ayudes a recuperar Luthor Corp"

Zod: "¿A cuenta de qué?"

Lionel: "Ultraman"

John sentado en el sillón, observa a su patrono tendido en la cama, hundido en un profundo sueño; el mayordomo se vio en la obligación de utilizar kriptonita azul y suministrarle un tranquilizante para mantenerlo en la mansión hasta que llegara el abogado y mejor amigo de su amo; mientras esperaba, el hombre rememora la última conversación que sostuvo con Lilian Luthor días antes de su muerte…

 _"_ _Señora disculpe que discrepe con usted, pero pienso que esa condición es algo alocada, el joven Clark jamás se enterará de la verdad"_

 _Lilian, le sonríe y habla: "No tengo nada que disculparte, sólo te puedo decir que a las bestias se les doma con amor y aunque me cueste admitirlo mi hijo es un monstro" frunce el ceño "por culpa de Lionel"_

 _John preocupado replica: "Es por esa razón que dudo que exista alguien que pueda lograrlo"_

 _Lilian: "No te inquietes mi querido John, todos tenemos un alma gemela y mi niño no es la excepción, por allí debe andar su media naranja, ya lo verás"_

El hombre vuelve de sus recuerdos, toma un respiro profundo y susurra: "Después de todo Lilian tenía razón" se levanta de su sitio "pero ¿cómo vamos a lograr que ella te ame?"

Lois cierra el diario, se levanta a toda prisa sube las escaleras a zancadas, dirigiéndose directamente al closet comienza a escoger su vestimenta para irse a África, mientras lo hace, pensaba en el contenido de ese libro y la conexión con su padre: _"¡Es increíble! Ultraman con tantas habilidades y luchas contra el crimen pero de una forma tan violenta"_ caminaba de aquí para allá tomado las cosas y colocándolas en la cama _"antes de irme tengo que revisar los archivos de Metrópolis PD; despedirme de mami, Lucy y papi"_ con una prenda en sus manos dirige su vista hacia unos de los vitrales, contemplando la ciudad _"Perry, tiene que explicarme cómo fue que llego el Diario del Dr. Swan a tus manos"_ tomando una respiración profunda, habla: "Ahora más que nunca tengo que saber, quién está detrás de ese símbolo en la pared, tengo que verte frente a frente Kal-El"

John observa dormir profundamente al señorito Luthor, escucha el timbre y sigilosamente sale de la habitación para ver quién llama a la puerta.

Clark despierta y se encuentra acostado en su cuarto, sentándose en la cama mira con extrañeza a su alrededor, recuerda el último sitio donde estaba y comienza a pensar en las palabras de su madre, lo cual lo exaspera y al mismo tiempo enciende su curiosidad acerca de él: _"He pasado toda mi vida, tratando de descubrir quién coño soy o qué cosa me pasó… y mamá junto a ese ruin negro lo saben y me lo ocultó todo éste tiempo"_ dirigiéndose hacia la ventana, colocando su mano derecha en su nuca, se masajea, continua hundido en sus pensamientos: _"todos me engañan y traicionan, Lionel diciéndome que mamá me dejaría de amar si le desobedecía, Tess con su cara de mosca muerta, me restregaba que no era hijo de mis padres y Lex el más hipócrita haciéndose el buen hermano preocupado y cuando tuvo la oportunidad también me echo en cara que era un interesado"_ comenzó a caminar como león enjaulado _"por último Lilian me dice que sabe quién soy, pero tengo que hallar a una mujer que me ame… son puras tonterías, lo único que voy hacer desde hoy es encontrar la verdad que tanto me han ocultado"_ recuerda lo que le dijo palabra por palabra especialmente donde le pide que encuentre una mujer, en un susurro expresa: "Lois" se detiene delante del ventanal mirando hacia el paisaje.

Ella Lane, se encuentra en su pequeña oficina revisando las cuentas del negocio, concentrada en su actividad no se percata, que alguien entra en su lugar diciéndole: "Hola mami, vengo a despedirme me voy a África está noche"

La mujer salta del susto levantándose de su sitio, mirando a su primogénita parada en la puerta y le dice sorprendida: "Lois Samanta Lane ¿qué demonios estás diciendo?"

Lois: "Estoy haciendo caso a lo que me aconsejó el psicólogo, retirarme de Metrópolis por un tiempo"

Ella: "¡Pero África! ¿Por qué no te pasas una temporada en Smaville con tu prima Chloe?" acercándose a su hija "allí estarás alejada de la ciudad"

Lois cruzándose de brazos, le responde: "Perry White, me dio trabajo de investigación en África, así que acepte" la madre frunce el ceño como señal de molestia, pero la hija replica: "Mami será por una semana como máximo"

Ella posa sus manos en sus brazos, mirándole resignada, le dice: "Está bien, pero cuídate de cometer una de las tuyas"

Lois le sonríe y dice: "Tranquila que trataré de no meterme en líos, ahora quiero que me prepares una de esas ricas cenas que sólo tú sabes preparar"

John entra junto a Pete, quien había llegado en ese instante para conversar con el reportero, Clark les siente, aun mirando hacia el paisaje, le dice a su empleado: "¿Qué me hiciste?" se gira y ve a Pete, le dice: "¿Qué haces aquí?"

El mayordomo responde: "Mire el anillo que lleva puesto" Clark busca en sus manos para ver el anillo con la piedra azul en su mano derecha, John le lanza una caja de plomo, la cual el joven atrapa.

Mientras Luthor se quita el anillo, Pete le dice: "Clark, te he traído la parte del testamento que debes de leer a solas, allí Lilian te deja de forma clara y explícita su última voluntad" saca de su portafolio un sobre manila en donde está el documento.

Clark le mira y dice: "Colócalo en la cama y lárgate"

Pete da unos pasos, lanza el sobre en el lecho y algo exasperado le habla: "No me voy hasta que hablemos sobre lo otro" mirando a John le dice: "Nos dejas solos por favor" el sirviente asiente y se retira, el abogado viendo a su amigo, le habla "Tienes que detener a Ultraman, Lois Lane ya le puso el ojo" su amigo lo mira algo sorprendido, el abogado continua: "Hace media hora me llamo uno de mis agentes informando que Lois estuvo en la estación hablando con su informante sobre los casos donde está involucrado Ultraman"

Clark se acerca a la cama, sentándose toma el sobre, mira a su amigo y le dice: "Tu sabias todo lo que había decidido mamá, lo de dejarle el mando absoluto de Luthor Corp a Lex,el legado de Tess y su continuidad como mano derecha del estúpido calvo" se pone de pie "la condición de mamá encontrar una mujer que me ame y no me dijiste absolutamente nada" camina unos pasos hacia el policía "ahora vienes a decirme que Lane está detrás de mí" le mira y sonríe maliciosamente "pero no te preocupes lo resolveré como lo hago siempre" sale disparado a súper velocidad, dejando al abogado sólo en medio de la habitación.

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Lex llega con su hermana a su hogar en donde encuentra a su amada esposa sentada en el gran recibo, tomando café, conversando amenamente y disfrutando de la grata compañía de Oliver Queen, el CEO de Luthor Corp al verle frunce el ceño por ver la desagradable escena para sus ojos, desde el vestíbulo y en tono fuerte le dice de mala manera: "¿Qué haces aquí Oliver?" se dirige hacia ellos, seguido de una malhumorada Tess.

El aludido se levanta de su sitio, mirándole de le dice: "Me he tomado la molestia de venir a verte para advertirte de lo que tu padre planea hacer en contra de ustedes"

Tess parada delante de él, pregunta: "¿Qué dices?" Lex se detiene justo al lado de su esposa mirándole con disgusto, luego mira a Queen esperando una respuesta.

Oliver responde mirando a Tess a los ojos: "Hizo un pacto con Zod Dru"

Tess desconcertada, le dice: "¡Qué!"

Oliver: "Zod le ayudará a conseguir el control total de Luthor Corp y tu padre le entregará a Ultraman"

Clark llega frente a su lapida, comienza a caminar en círculos, abre el sobre, saca el documento y empieza a leerlo…

 _"_ _Querido Clark, sí estás leyendo esto es porque ya has pasado por los dos primeros pasos, pues bien cuando decidí que se hiciera una lectura con todos, era para que vieras la reacción de Lionel,así sabrás que no puedes confiar en tu padre cuídate de él, de tus hermanos sólo me resta decirte que te des una oportunidad y conócelos… con respecto a los bienes, sabes que el Daily Plane es tuyo en su totalidad, además, tienes acciones en Luthor Corp, no hago nada con privarte de lo que te corresponde económicamente porque utilizarías tus poderes para enriquecerte ilícitamente y sabes que no apoyo eso… ahora bien lo que has visto en la mansión no necesita más explicación, lo único que te ruego es que encuentres a ese ser que sea dueño de tu corazón al igual que tú seas el dueño del suyo, cuando la consigas entenderás muchas cosas que aún no comprendes…_

 _Te amaré desde la eternidad, mamá."_

El joven cae de rodillas con lágrimas en sus ojos, le reprocha: "¡Mamá! ¿Qué demonios quieres de mí?" con su visión calórica quema el sobre y la carta hasta volverlos cenizas "son puras idioteces las que dices, Lex y Tess me odian al igual que Lionel, cómo piensas que debo conocerlos y tratar de ser su amigo, sí lo único que han hecho desde que moriste es mostrarme sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mi" se levanta mirando hacia la lápida:"John me acosa, cómo puedo confiar en él sí ha utilizado las piedras de meteorito para dominarme" lleno de ira y empuñando sus manos hasta blanquearles los nudillos, gritando exclama: "¡y maldita sea mamá! Cómo me pides que encuentre a alguien que me ame" sollozaba "sí soy un fenómeno a quien ni su supuesta familia quiere" bajando el tono susurra: "además Lane me desprecia, desde que me conoció"

Lois conversaba amenamente como siempre lo hacía cada vez que lo visitaba, sentada al estilo indio, con sus antebrazos reposando en sus rodillas, sus manos entrelazadas y mirando la fotografía que había en su lápida le decía: "Hola papi" con mirada de disculpa "me han sucedido muchas cosas, desde la última vez que nos vimos" con lágrimas en sus ojos "recuerdas que Clark me acompañó" lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas "veníamos del entierro de Lilian Luthor" con voz quebrantada "ese día lo perdí" revienta en llanto "murió a manos de unos delincuentes… comenzó a contrale todo lo que le había sucedido, desde el asalto hasta la última discusión con Luthor en la oficina de Oliver calmando su estado de ánimo, mientras relataba los hechos …pues así está mi vida, después que salí de Industrias Queen, Perry me llamo y me dijo algo que jamás pensé escuchar" levantándose de su sitio caminaba de un lado a otro, agitando sus manos "que tú tenías en tu poder un diario… un diario que hablaba de Ultraman, el ser que me salvó la vida y aun no entiendo ¿por qué lo hizo?" se detiene mirando hacia la tumba "porqué tú, precisamente tú, qué conexión tenías con los miembros de Veritas" coloca las manos en los bolsillos traseros de su jeans "papi, conociéndote como te conozco, supiste quién es Ultraman y eso te costó la vida" suspira "pero te prometo que no descansaré hasta averiguar quién es él"

Lionel se encontraba contemplando la vista de la ciudad desde el ventanal de su apartamento recién heredado, disfrutando de un habano y un excelente brandy, en ese instante suena su móvil, Luthor coloca el vaso en el borde del ventanal, saca el aparato del bolsillo y responde: "Dime" toma una bocanada de su tabaco.

Al otro lado del teléfono una mujer le habla: "Lo encontré ¿qué hacemos ahora?"

Lionel exhala el humo y dice: "Atrápenlo, llévenlo al viejo depósito y lo encierran en la jaula especial, cuando lo tengan allí me llamas"

La mujer: "¡Atraparlo! ¿Cómo? Sí su hijo es una bestia, además es uno de los infectados por los meteoritos"

Lionel sonríe y pícaramente le dice: "Alicia, Alicia; Alicia es por eso que te envíe con mis muchachos, ellos saben lo que tienen que hacer"

Alicia: "Como usted ordene señor" Lionel cierra la llamada y continua disfrutando de su bebida mientras fuma el habano.

Clark sentado al estilo indio, rodeado de tres botellas de ron junto a la tumba de Lilian, mirando el atardecer y tomándose la última botella de aguardiente, ahogando sus penas en alcohol; después de leer la carta de su mama y quedar en medio del caos y confusión, salió del cementerio a súper velocidad, compró cuatro botellas de licor, se colocó el anillo con la piedra azul y se dispuso a beber hasta la inconsciencia para olvidar lo que le ocurría; en estado de embriaguez observando en el firmamento un rojo atardecer, hablaba con su madre: "Haber mami qué te parece, la señora Luthor" toma un sorbo de su bebida "no, no, no mejor la mujer de Clark Luthor" riéndose "así, sabrán que es mía" bebe "sabes mamá, me voy a sentir orgulloso cuando le escuche decir Lois Luthor" bebe y al mismo tiempo escupe riéndose a carcajadas en medio de ellas decía "jajaja que idiota soy jajajaja primero tengo que lograr jajaja que se enamore de mi" suelta el llanto "de un maldito monstro" toma un sorbo de su botella "mamá por qué demonios te fuiste".

Escondidos detrás de un pequeño mausoleo, se encontraba Alicia Baker junto a ella estaban cuatro hombres armados con nudillos de acero con kryptonita verde, la mujer decide salir a enfrentarse con Clark, mira a sus acompañantes y les dice: "Okey chicos este es el plan, Joe y Billy esperen mi señal para darle la golpiza" los aludidos asienten con la cabeza "Ross y Ryan vigilen que no venga nadie" y se aleja de ellos.

Lois iba de salida del camposanto, pero a cierta distancia, divisa a su antiguo jefe sentado frente a una tumba hablando solo y bebiendo alcohol, se detiene y piensa: _"Luthor no sabes cómo lidiar la perdida de tu madre"_ continua su caminata pero se detiene en seco, frunce el ceño al ver a una mujer con actitud sospechosa acercarse a él y dice: "¿Quién demonios es esa?"

Clark continúa su charla "Mañana hablaré con Lane, anda detrás de mí" con el rabillo del ojo se percata de que hay alguien detrás de él, sin voltearse a ver le grita: "lárgate de mi vista maldita perra"

Alicia se detiene de golpe, le dice: "Maldita perra era tu madre" levanta una de sus manos; Clark se trata de levantar pero inmediatamente es interceptado por dos sujetos uno se aprovecha de su estado de embriagues inmovilizándole tomándole desde la espalda y el otro comienza a propinarle una golpiza, golpeándole por el rostro hasta sangrarle; Alicia sonreía con satisfacción, les dice: "Terminen su tarea y llévenselo a donde les dije" se retira en compañía de los otros dos hombres.

Desde otro sitio Lois observa, que Clark le exclama algo a la mujer, esta le replica, levanta una mano y desde unos arbustos salen unos hombres quienes se aprovechan del estado de Luthor para darle una paliza, algo dentro de Lois le hizo llenarse de ira e indignación a lo que expresa: "Ya perdí a mi Clark Kent" empuñando sus manos "y no estoy dispuesta a perder a Luthor" sale a toda prisa.

El vándalo continuo golpeando a un semiinconsciente Clark, de repente es embestido por una fuerte patada en su cara dejándole desmayado, el hombre que sujetaba a Luthor mira con asombro a su compañero, luego a una furiosa morena que le propina una patada por su nariz dejándole sin sentido; una asombrada Lois Lane mira a los atacantes de su exjefe, dice: "Para algo me sirvió el entrenamiento de mi papi" después mira al reportero, se arrodilla junto a él tomándole su rostro ensangrentado entre sus manos, preocupada le dice: "tengo que sacarte de aquí antes de que regresen los otros"

Clark medio abre sus ojos al oírle, le sonríe y dice: "Lane estás aquí" pierde el conocimiento.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Lex después de recibir la noticia que le dio Oliver, lo llevo hasta el estudio y se encerró a conversar con él del asunto, parado frente a la cálida chimenea, observando la danza de las flamas por un largo rato en silencio, tratando de asimilar la información, mientras lo hacía el dueño de las empresas Queen, estaba sentado en uno de los sillones dirigiendo su mirada hacia la salida del recinto, en ese instante es llamada su atención por un incrédulo Lex diciéndole: "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Oliver lleva su vista hacia donde estaba Lex y le habla: "Vamos Lex no es un secreto para ti que nuestros padres eran miembros de Veritas"

Lex algo impaciente y molesto le grita: "¡Y ESO QUE TIENE QUE VER!" se voltea a verle.

Oliver: "Que Ultraman es el maldito viajero y que tu padre sabe ¿quién coño es?"

Lex se dirige hacia Oliver, tomándole por las solapas de su flux, parándole de un tirón, sacudiéndole le replica: "No me has respondido ¿cómo carajo lo sabes?"

Oliver: "Tengo a un equipo detrás de tu padre, vigilando cada paso que da" Lex le suelta, Oliver se arregla su ropa y continua "además desde que Zod Dru apareció en Metrópolis, le he estado investigando" se sienta "no pienso dejarle el camino libre"

Lex sonríe, pues sabe a lo que Queen se refería, camina hasta el mini bar y sirve dos coñacs, mientras lo hace le pregunta: "¿Qué sabes de Zod Dru y qué ha hecho papá?" se dirige hacia Oliver y le da uno de los vasos.

Oliver, toma la bebida y responde: "Te sorprenderá todo lo que he encontrado"

Aun en el cementerio, una angustiada Lois intentaba despertar a su exjefe, dándole suaves palmadas en su mallugado rostro y llamándole: "Luthor, Luthor, despierta" movía su cara de un lado a otro, tratando de traerlo en si "Clark, vamos debemos irnos" le miraba con dolor "por favor abre tus ojos" le agarra por sus hombros, semi sentándolo, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su tronco, en un susurro "si supieras cuanto te extraño" suspira "extraño nuestras disputas" Clark estaba experimentando fuertes dolores por toda su humanidad y al mismo tiempo sentía su cabeza dándole vueltas, además, mientras tanto escuchaba una voz conocida susurrándole cosas, lentamente abre sus ojos y se topan con la mirada avellana que tanto lo reconforta y le dice: "Lane" sonríe "me salvaste la vida" Lois le sonríe e inmediatamente le dice: "Tenemos que salir de aquí" Clark le pasa uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros como soporte y ambos se levantan para marcharse del cementerio antes de que despierten los secuaces.

Mientras caminan hacia la salida, Clark pensaba: _"¡Maldita sea! Como me duele todo, siento que se me va a explotar el rostro y tan sólo con quitarme el anillo me recupero"_ observa a Lois _"pero sí lo hago, Lois no me ayudará, esto ha valido la pena tengo que aguantarme esta golpiza"_ sonríe _"gracias a eso te trajo a mi… ahora no voy a permitir que te alejes"_ suspira y le dice: "Lane, ¿a dónde vamos?"

Lois: "Al hospital, tienen que atenderte y curarte esas heridas" le mira "además, deben tomarte una radiografía para ver si tienes alguna costilla fracturada" continua su marcha "¿tienes idea de quién te hizo esto? O ¿andas en malos pasos?"

Clark se detiene en seco, frunce el ceño y protesta: "Primero, no voy a ningún hospital" Lois abre su boca para decir algo, pero él le interrumpe: "segundo, no quiero hablar de lo ocurrido ahora, te prometo que después lo haré, además lo más seguro que esos malditos me busquen allí"

Lois continua mirándole en silencio por unos segundos y luego le dice: "Tienes razón, iremos a casa, debo atender esas heridas primero" ambos continúan la caminata.

Tess y Lana estaban sentadas en el salón de la mansión a la espera, la primera de su ex novio y la segunda a su esposo, ambas conversaban acerca de las labores de Tess.

Lana: "Y ahora que estarás a cargo del Museo, qué tienes en mente"

Tess sonríe y le dice: "Pues te parecerá una locura, pero quiero traer una exposición de piedras del meteorito que cayó en Smallville"

Lana le devuelve la sonrisa y le habla: "No es una locura, me parece perfecto"

En ese instante se acerca un sonriente Lex al recinto y les dice: "Chicas a qué hora se come en esta casa" se sienta al lado de su esposa, la abraza y le besa, luego mira a su hermana y le dice: "Oliver se fue y no volverá a esta casa nunca más, así que no te preocupes" la pelirroja se levanta molesta y sale a toda prisa de la habitación, su hermano al verle sonríe.

Lana le observa muy divertido, le toma el rostro entre sus manos y le pregunta: "Cariño ¿qué es lo qué pasa?"

Lex le besa de nuevo, luego le dice: "Aunque Tess lo niegue, aun ama a Oliver"

En las afueras de la mansión, está Oliver abriendo la puerta de su Ferrari Berlinetta F12, pero es detenido por la voz de una Tess iracunda diciéndole: "Quién demonios te crees para venir a mi casa" Queen se da la vuelta para verle, ella sigue: "inventar una calumnia de Zod y convencer a mi hermano de que él está aliado con papá" le pega una bofetada, a la que Oliver responde tomándola de la cintura, pegando su cuerpo al suyo y estampándole un ardiente beso, Tess comienza a forcejear para salir de sus brazos, pero Oliver saboreaba sus labios, con la punta de su lengua trataba de abrir su boca hasta lograrlo, introduce su lengua continua su faena, Tess se doblega ante su ex amante, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y le devuelve el beso con la misma pasión.

Lois llega a su hogar y lleva a Clark hasta el sofá, lo sienta, mirándole a sus ojos azules-verdes, le dice: "No te muevas" Clark asiente y observa a la morena dirigirse hacia un pequeño estante, mientras lo hace se despoja de su chaqueta de cuero, lo abre y saca un botiquín de primeros auxilios, luego vuelve a donde está él, se sienta a su lado, coloca la caja sobre la mesa de centro, la destapa y saca los implementos para curarlo, piensa unos instantes y le dice: "antes de curarte esas heridas, tenemos que quitarte esa borrachera" levantándose de nuevo, extiende sus manos, Clark le toma sus manos, Lois sonríe socarronamente y le habla: "así que vamos a darte una ducha" halándolo para levantarlo "¡arriba Luthor! Debemos lavarte esas heridas"

Un mareado Clark se levanta, sonríe y le habla: "Me encanta que me des una ducha Lane" sueltas sus manos y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, acerca su cuerpo contra el suyo, mirándole a los ojos avellanos continua "pero mejor la tomamos juntos" Lois posa sus manos sobre su pecho, mirándole pícaramente le dice: "Es una gran idea Luthor" separándose de él "al baño" comienza su marcha contoneando sus caderas "andando soldado" sube las escaleras.

Clark le miraba con lujuria; al mismo tiempo sentía que el mundo le giraba y sobretodo que se le reventaban sus huesos, sin embrago, observar el ajustado culo de Lois en sus vaqueros mientras sube la escalera de caracol aliviaba sus males, empieza su caminata entre tambaleos, tratando de mantener equilibrio para no caerse y piensa: _"Demonios esto de dejarme el anillo fue una pésima idea, todo me da vueltas"_ llega a la escalera, comienza su escalada, aferrándose de los pasamanos para no caerse, mientras lo hace Lois lo miraba cautelosamente, temiendo de que se desplome de la escalinata, pensaba: _"¡Dios! Está muy ebrio, además de la ducha, tengo que darte un buen café"_

Clark logra llegar hasta la cima se detiene delante de ella, tomándole de nuevo por la cintura, le dice: "Lane, no me vuelvas a dejar solo" pone cara de niño malcriado "no ves que estoy mal herido" La intrépida reportera asiente, cambiando la posición de su cuerpo, se coloca detrás del reportero, envuelve sus delicados brazos alrededor de su cintura, Clark posa sus manos sobre las suyas, Lois emprende la marcha hacia el baño y le habla: "Okey Luthor, imagina que estas en una bicicleta y yo te sostengo para que no te caigas" el hombre asiente y camina como un niño obediente.

Entran al baño, Lois lo coloca debajo de la regadera, le da la vuelta, lo apoya en la pared, Clark en silencio se limitaba a observar sus ojos avellanos, la fémina pega su cuerpo contra el suyo para inmovilizarle, el exjefe experimentó una fuerte oleada en su espalda al sentir su toque, la morena posa su ante brazo izquierdo sobre su musculoso pecho, haciendo presión mientras abre la ducha con su mano derecha, el kryptoniano al sentir el agua fría sobre su cabeza, replica: "¡Maldita sea Lane!" le agarra de la cintura "esa mierda está congelada" comenzó a temblar y sus dientes titiritaban del frio, pensó: _"Esto me pasa por cobarde, porque tengo miedo de que me dejes al enterarte de quién soy en realidad"_

Lois también se estaba congelando, pero lo primero era ayudarlo, permanecía en silencio observándolo, mientras veía caer el agua por su rostro y lavar su sangre, prestaba atención a la gravedad de sus heridas, podía apreciar que su cara presentaba cortadas leves en su labio inferior, en la ceja derecha, además de grandes hematomas, uno en su pómulo derecho y otro en su ojo izquierdo, le dijo: "Okey Luthor, por la gravedad de tus heridas creo que sólo necesitamos mis conocimientos de primeros auxilios" separa su cuerpo del suyo, retira su antebrazo de su pecho y comienza a desbotonarle la camisa con ambas manos "vamos a ver cómo están tus costillas, estómago y abdomen" Clark no despegaba sus ojos de la reportera, estaba embelesado mirándola a pesar de sentir congelarse toda su humanidad. Finaliza de desabrochar su camisa, la abre y se fija en los hematomas que hay en su tronco, toma una respiración profunda, mirándole a sus ojos azules-verdes, le dice: "Lamentablemente para ti, vas a tener que permanecer un rato más bajo la regadera para que el agua fría te ayude a desinflamar un poco esos golpes ¿puedes resistir?" Clark asiente.

Luego de haber tomado la ducha, se encontraban en la habitación; ambos llevaban puesto batas de baño; Clark semi acostado en la cama y Lois sentada en el borde de la misma, desinfectando sus heridas y colocándole bandas adhesivas en sus cortadas, mientras lo hacía le preguntaba: "Luthor ¿Sabes quiénes eran?"

Clark mirándole, le dice: "Está noche no Lane, mañana hablamos de ello" se sentía agotado "por ahora sólo quiero descansar" cierra sus ojos en señal de extenuación.

Lois aun en su labor, mirándolo, habla: "Tienes razón, descansa Luthor, mañana me contarás" termina de colocarle la última banda, con el dorso de su mano le acaricia el rostro, detallando cada una de sus facciones, con tono suave le dice: "espero que no te queden feas cicatrices"

Un semidormido e inconsciente Clark, expresa: "No te preocupes Lane, todo esto se quitará al exponerme al radiante sol, luego de…" cae en un profundo sueño.

Lois sonríe, se levanta toma una manta lo arropa, camina hacia el interruptor, mientras lo hace, resuena en su cabeza las últimas palabras de Clark, se detiene en seco, voltea a verle y susurra: "¡Exponerse al sol! Eso lo he leído en algún lado" sale corriendo baja la escalera, se dirige hacia el pequeño guarda ropa cerca de la puerta de entrada, lo abre y revisa en su bolso, saca el diario, comienza a ojear las páginas y se detiene en una leyendo: "Nuestro Sol le proporciona la fuerza y energía, además exponerse a el, le ayuda a sanar sus heridas" cierra el libro, susurra: "¡Clark es Ultraman!"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Oliver continuaba besando a Tess, levantándola gira hasta apoyarla en el vehículo, deja de besar sus labios y pasa a mamar su cuello, desliza sus manos hasta su trasero empujando sus caderas contra las suyas, Tess acariciaba sus rubios cabellos, cerraba sus ojos al sentir sus labios chupando su cuello, Oliver amasaba sus nalgas con sus manos, y le dice entre chupe y chupe: "Cuanto te extrañe mi amor" detiene su actividad, mirándole a sus orbes con voz ronca expresa: "te amo"

Tess, posa sus manos sobre su rostro, acariciándole sus mejillas con sus pulgares, le sonríe amorosamente y le habla: "también te extrañe" le da un suave beso en sus labios "te amo" a lo que Oliver le besa amorosamente.

Mientras Oliver y Tess sostenían su apasionada discusión en las afueras de la mansión Luthor, desde el asiento trasero de su lujosa limosina negra los observaba Zod Dru, quien estaba furioso al ver que sus planes de seducir a la señorita Luthor, habían sido destruidos por el playboy de Star City, junto a él se encontraba su fiel e incondicional asistente Faora, ésta le observaba con detenimiento y le habla: "Sí lo deseas podemos matar al señor Queen"

Zod deja de mirar la escena y le mira diciéndole: "Déjalo con vida por ahora" vuelve a ver la escena "creo que Oliver sabe más de lo que aparenta, tal vez él nos pueda llevar a descubrir quién es Ultraman" sonríe y ordena al chofer "vámonos"

Un molesto y a la vez preocupado John caminaba en círculos en medio de la biblioteca, como señal de incertidumbre mientras que Pete Ross estaba de pie frente al ventanal, hablando por su móvil con uno de sus agentes…

Pete: "Roger, infórmame del paradero de la Srta. Lane"

Roger: "Abordó un avión con destino a África, así lo confirmó su madre y Perry White"

Pete: "¿Clark Luthor?"

Roger: "No tenemos idea jefe, parece que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra" pausa "hemos buscado en los lugares que frecuenta, sólo nos falta el night club de la señorita Prince"

Pete, cierra sus ojos, toma una respiración profunda y le grita: "Eres un idiota, Clark dejó de frecuentar ese lugar desde que Prince se revuelca con Bruce Wayne" abre sus ojos "ahora escúchame bien imbécil, búscalo en el Daily Planet, en el pequeño bar del callejón de la 15, debajo de las piedras si es necesario" cerro la llamada, se vuelve a ver a John y le dice: "Sí Clark no aparece, lo más seguro es que se fue a África en busca de Lois"

John se detiene, le mira y habla: "Debo ir a buscarlo antes que cometa una locura" se desploma en uno de los sillones "por su obsesión con Lois Lane se está saliendo fuera de sí mismo" apoya sus codos en el reposa brazos, entrelaza sus manos y mira hacia el ventanal "puede llegar a matarle"

Pete se acerca al otro sillón, se sienta, sonríe y le mira: "Lilian, tú y yo somos los únicos en éste planeta que conocemos muy bien a Clark Luthor y sabes que a mi amigo no le tiembla el pulso para matar a quien sea, él no le hará daño a Lois"

John algo extrañado y sorprendido, le pregunta: "¿Por qué lo dices con tanta seguridad?"

Pete: "Simplemente porque a Clark Luthor le atrae Lois Lane, desde que la conoció unos años atrás se sintió cautivado por esa mujer"

Lois estaba sentada en el sofá con su portátil en sus piernas y el diario del Dr. Swan, investigando acerca de su huésped y las pequeñas reseñas periodísticas de las fechorías de Ultraman, al mismo tiempo ataba cabos sueltos y sacaba sus propias conclusiones…

"Okey, Clark Luthor es hijo adoptivo de Lionel y Lilian según la base de datos del bienestar familiar, el matrimonio Luthor lo encontró junto a los cadáveres calcinados de sus padres en uno de los campos de maíz de Smallville, el día de la lluvia de meteoritos" continuaba surfeando en las páginas web "desde su infancia hasta que se mudó a la ciudad, vivió en el pueblo, inclusive asistió a la universidad de Kansas, sus padres lo criaron y educaron lejos de sus hermanos… ¿por qué?" miró hacia el vacío "era obvio porque no era un niño normal" vuelve la vista hacia la pantalla "bien, según las noticias acerca de Ultraman, la policía está detrás de él pero no pueden capturarle, pues no le ha dejado ninguna pista posible para seguir su rastro, eso dice Peter Ross, jefe del departamento de policía…pero son puras mentiras, Pete es su mejor amigo y alcahuete" toma el diario le mira "Lionel Luthor es o era miembro de veritas, él debe saber que Clark proviene de otro lugar, además, conoce lo que él es capaz de hacer" dirige su mirada hacia arriba "¡Oh Dios! Creo que me estoy volviendo loca, sí él fuera Ultraman, no estaría tan herido como lo está en estos momentos, pero al mismo tiempo siento esa corazonada que me dice que estoy en lo correcto" mete el diario en su bolso, cierra la portátil y comienza a guardarla en el mismo bolso "por ahora tengo que sacarme esa descabellada idea de la cabeza, Clark Luthor y Ultraman no son la misma persona" se levanta de su puesto "además hay algo que me está retumbando en la cabeza… ¿por qué te dieron esa paliza?"

Lionel Luthor estaba sentado leyendo un libro en espera de la llamada de Alicia, quien se había demorado en informarle sobre el trabajo encomendado, detiene su lectura toma su celular, disca el número y espera respuesta…

Alicia se encontraba en la vieja bodega discutiendo con los dos hombres que había dejado dándole la golpiza a Clark gritándoles: "Son unos malditos ineptos ahora qué coño le voy a decir a Lionel" caminaba de un lado a otro.

Billy deteniendo el sangrado de su nariz con una compresa de agua fría, le responde: "Pues no lo sé, tu eres la genio"

Alicia le replica: "¡La genio! Eres un hijo de…" en ese instante suena su móvil, mira la pantalla y ve el nombre de Luthor, tragó en seco y responde: "¡Señor!"

Lionel: "¿Tienen a mi muchacho?"

Alicia, cierra los ojos, respira profundo, abre los ojos y le dice: "No señor, según Billy y Joe, alguien los golpeo sorpresivamente y se llevó a su hijo"

Clark dormía pero comienza a despertarse sintiendo dolores por toda su humanidad, especialmente en su cara, lentamente abre sus ojos, comienza a observar el sitio donde se encontraba, en primer lugar era una habitación extraña, sin embargo, poco a poco fue reconociendo el lugar, sonríe y dice: "Lois" se levanta con dificultad por las dolencias en su cuerpo, empieza a caminar pesadamente "reconozco ese aroma a kilómetros de distancia" baja las escaleras llamándola: "¡Lane!"

Lois se encontraba en la cocina tomándose una taza de chocolate caliente y sumida en sus tormentosos y dudosos pensamientos, Clark sigue husmeando por el lugar y la observa sentada frente al mesón, aún llevaba puesta la bata de baño, su cabellera suelta un poco desordenada que caía como una sensual cascada sobre sus hombros y espalda, la suave piel de sus piernas cruzadas, la perfección de sus curveadas caderas, mientras admiraba a la fémina se acerca a donde estaba se detiene, sentándose a su lado, mirándole le dice: "Me das un poco"

Lois vuelve de sus pensamientos al oírle, gira su cabeza para verle, le ofrece su taza y le habla: "Toma" el kriptoniano agarra la taza y bebe "¿tienes hambre? Te puedo preparar algo de comer"

Clark coloca la taza sobre el mesón, le dice: "Sólo como bistec a ¾ de cocción, ensalada y papas fritas" le sonríe malamente "un buen vino tinto seco y luego un buen revolcón"

Una molesta Lois se levanta de su sitio y al mismo tiempo le propina un puñetazo en su brazo y le dice: "Eres un miserable idiota Luthor" se dirige hacia la nevera "debí dejar que te borraran la mala educación a golpes" abre el refrigerador "a ver sí así, tienes un 5% de decencia" se inclina para sacar algunas cosas, mientras lo hace Clark se cruza de brazos apoyándolos sobre el mesón y le observaba lujuriosamente su contorneado trasero, Lois continua su reclamo "es increíble que…" siente su mirada penetrante sobre ella, la reportera se levanta e inmediatamente se vuelve para verlo mirándola con deseos, indignada le grita: "¡CLARK ERES UN MALDITO ABERRADO!" cierra el refrigerador y empuña sus manos hasta blanquearle los nudillos.

Clark se levanta de su lugar, se le acerca deteniéndose a centímetros de ella, ladea e inclina su cabeza cerca de la suya casi rosando la punta de su nariz con la suya, mirándole de la misma forma, le dice: "Contigo en esa vestimenta es difícil comportarse como un cura" sonríe "sólo me haces pensar en un gran revolcón" sorpresivamente siente un fuerte bofetón en su mejilla que le hace brotar algunas lágrimas por el dolor y un empujón que casi le hace perder el equilibrio, busca su mirada y se encuentra con unos ojos avellanos llenos de fuego, le dice: "¡Maldita sea Lane, estás loca!" se llena de ira, era la primera vez que había sentido lo que era una cachetada.

Lois levanta su mano derecha empuñada sólo con el dedo índice recto, sacudiéndola le dice: "Escúchame bien Luthor, yo no soy una de las zorras con quien te revuelcas, a mí me respetas" respira profundo "ahora bien, tú estás aquí porque estas huyendo de esos maleantes y no porque eres bienvenido a esta casa, es más, no sé porque carajos te auxilie si no te soporto"

Un iracundo Clark se acerca a la morena de nuevo, tomándole por la cintura, pegándola contra su cuerpo, mirándole a sus furiosos orbes avellanos, le dice: "Primero: no lo vuelvas hacer porque no respondo" Lois coloca sus manos sobre su pecho a manera de bloqueo, él seguía "segundo: Clark Luthor no es un cobarde, sólo los cobardes huyen, esos malditos me tomaron por sorpresa porque estaba borracho, pero me la pagaran" la morena trataba de zafarse de su agarre, Luthor se lo impedía y decía: "tercero: sé muy bien que no te agrado en lo absoluto" acerca su rostro al suyo, apoya su frente en la suya, aun mirándole y susurra: "y por último jamás te he visto o considerado como una zorra" Lois se detiene, le mira con sorpresa, Clark suspira con anhelo "después de Lilian Luthor, tú eres la única a quien respeto en este mundo" cierra sus ojos, los abre "jamás serás una cualquiera para mi" le suelta, camina hasta el sofá y se sienta, el dolor en su cuerpo lo estaba matando, pensó: _"Tengo que salir de aquí, esto de ser humano me está matando maldita sea"_.

Una confundida Lois, le observaba en silencio y pensaba: _"¡Qué diablos pasó aquí! Últimamente este loco sale con una de las suyas, primero es un sucio pedante y luego deja escapar sus pensamientos internos dejándome fuera de base"_ suspira y camina hacia el sofá, se sienta en uno de los extremos, mirándole le dice apaciblemente: "Luthor es claro que entre los dos nunca habrá una conversación amistosa" Clark vuelve su rostro y le mira, ella continua: "tratemos de hacer una tregua, a ver sí así, podemos hablar cordialmente ¿te parece?" Clark, le sonríe tiernamente, acción que la desconcertó aún más y asiente con la cabeza, la chica le devuelve la sonrisa, extiende su mano a manera de saludo y dice: "trato"

Clark toma su mano y le responde: "Trato" sellando su tregua con un apretón de manos, el reportero al sentir su sedosa mano entre la suya, sintió como se le erizaban los bellos de su espalda, además de un cosquilleo por toda su humanidad, pensó: _"Otra vez estas sensaciones raras con el simple tacto de su piel, las mismas que sentí el día de la muerte de mamá, qué coños me pasa contigo Lois Lane"_ al mismo tiempo Lois también experimento extraños hormigueos en su estómago, pensó: _"Dios siento que eres un enigma para mi Clark Luthor, qué voy hacer contigo"_ ambos sueltan sus manos y continúan mirándose a sus ojos en silencio.

Como era su costumbre cuando Lex tenía insomnio se instalaba en la biblioteca a leer algún libro que le llamase la atención, pero esa noche no estaba leyendo un texto, sino una carta de su madre, en la cual le pedía encarecidamente que le encontrará una mujer digna de casarse con su pequeño hermano…

 _Querido mío, sé que te he dejado una responsabilidad y al mismo tiempo una carga muy grande al ponerte al frente de Luthor Corp, pero principalmente por dejarte a cargo a tus hermanos, sé que Tess es una chica correcta y sobretodo escucha lo que tú le aconseja; por otra parte Clark es muy rebelde e independiente, pero tiene un gran corazón, es por eso que te suplico que le encuentres una mujer que lo ame por lo que él es, no por lo que tiene, ayúdale sin que él se entere, sabes que no le gusta recibir ayuda…_

Lex coloca la carta en el escritorio, agarra su vaso de brandy, mirando el fuego de la chimenea, susurra: "¡Oh mamá! Creo que en éste mundo no existe esa mujer"

Sentados frente a frente Lois y Clark se encontraban disfrutando de un agradable plato de pasta a la carbonara en silencio, sólo se escuchaban el toque de los tenedores en los platos, para Clark era la primera que probaba ese platillo, mira a su compañera le sonríe y dice: "Eres buena cocinera Lane, está delicioso"

Lois le sonríe y habla: "Gracias por el cumplido, pero te confieso que si pierdo mi libro de recetas soy un desastre en la cocina" continuaron conversando cualquier cosa hasta que terminaron su comida.

Luego de cenar, Lois lavaba la losa y Clark la secaba, mientras ambos trabajaban en su labor, Lois decide preguntarle sobre el ataque al cementerio: "Luthor, ahora que te sientes un poco mejor, cuéntame sobre lo que te ocurrió en el cementerio"

Clark sabía que tarde o temprano Lois afloraría su lado reporteril, además, estar al corriente del porqué lo fueron a buscar al campo santo, suspira y responde: "Esta mañana fue la lectura del testamento de mamá" coloca un plato sobre el tope "y dejó a mi padre fuera de todo, es decir, papá ya no es el CEO de Luthor Corp, eso lo molesto, salió furioso diciendo que eso no quedará así"

Lois cierra el grifo, toma una toalla y seca sus manos, mira a Clark y le pregunta: "Okey y eso qué tiene que ver con tu golpiza?" se vuelve para quedar frente a él.

Clark deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, se coloca frente a ella, le mira y dice: "Antes que llegaras se apareció la asistente de él, insultó a mamá y luego llamó a esos bandidos para que me golpearan" pensó: _"si hubiese tenido mis poderes, esos bastardos estarían en otro mundo"_

Lois levanta su mano derecha la posa sobre su pecho y le dice: "Debes llamar a tus hermanos y contarle lo ocurrido, también a tu amigo Pete" Clark le mira su mano, ella deja de tocar su pecho "es lo más lógico que puedes hacer por ahora"

Lois camina hacia la sala y toma el auricular del teléfono, pero siente una gran mano sobre la suya que le detiene, la morena, gira su cabeza para verle y le pregunta con la mirada a lo que él hombre responde: "Sólo vamos a descansar un poco el resto de esta noche y mañana haré lo que tenga que hacer…" pero algo que estaba en la mesilla llamo su atención, lo toma, se retira de allí, observa detenidamente el contenido y se percata que es un boleto con destino a África, frunce el ceño y le dice: "por qué demonios te largas a otro continente" tira el pasaje sobre la mesa de centro, se acerca a Lois envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, pegándola contra su cuerpo, la fémina posa sus manos sobre su fuerte pecho usándolas de bloqueo, levanta su vista y se encuentra con una oscura mirada verde-azul, el kriptoniano le pregunta: "¿se puede saber qué coño vas hacer en África?"

Lois le responde directamente: "Buscar a Ultraman o por lo menos una pista que me guíe hacia él"

 **TBC.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Lois no le quitaba la vista de sus ojos azules-verdes, ya que, el brillo de su mirada había cambiado repentinamente al oír sus palabras, así mismo, esa duda que tenía de saber sí Clark Luthor y Ultraman eran la misma persona, vino a su mente sólo con verle la transformación de su rostro, pensó: _"Sólo tú me vas a decir la verdad"_

Clark estaba desconcertado con la respuesta de Lois, pues no se esperaba que fuera tan directa, aun teniéndola en sus brazos, le dice: "Sí Ultraman está en la ciudad ¿por qué vas a África?" le suelta e inmediatamente le da la espalda, no quería verle a los ojos, sentía miedo de lo que ella fuera a decirle y continua "además, creo que es una locura de tu parte ponerte a buscar a ese maldito delincuente" camina hacia el vitral y observa las luces de la ciudad.

Lois le mira analíticamente piensa por unos instantes: _"¡Dios! Luthor está nervioso, bien ahora lo averiguare"_ y habla: "No es ninguna locura, quiero conocerlo, saber quién es y por qué demonios no me mató" toma el boleto de la mesa, el hombre se da la vuelta para verle, la morena continua sus palabras "y para tu entendimiento, ni tú, ni nadie me va hacer cambiar de opinión, así que me voy a vestir" camina hacia las escaleras "mi vuelo saldrá dentro de pocas horas y no pienso perderlo" Clark camina hacia ella, Lois sigue su plática "con tus estúpidos ataques paternales" el exjefe le bloquea el paso, Lois se molesta y le dice: "quítate de mi camino Luthor"

Clark aparte del temor que sentía por ser descubierto por el objeto de sus deseos, también le invadía curiosidad por saber las razones de su viaje a otro continente, respira profundo y dice: "No te dejare ir a ninguna parte hasta que me des una explicación" mirándole a sus orbes avellanos "la verdad no entiendo por qué te estás arriesgando al exponerte en una investigación como esa" experimentaba un malestar general por toda su humanidad.

Lois se cruza de brazos, le dice: "No me arriesgo a nada, es una misión secreta" descruza sus brazos "sólo hay dos personas que saben de mi viaje a África" se le escabulle por un lado y sube las escaleras corriendo "tú y Perry White, espero que sepas mantener el secreto" se dirige al closet y comienza a sacar ropa para vestirse.

Clark sube a zancadas mientras lo hace piensa: _"¡Maldita sea! Ahora qué coño voy hacer, Lois no descansará hasta saber todo acerca de mí, conozco su metodología de trabajo y cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no descansa hasta conseguirlo… además me está consumiendo ese viaje a África qué relación tiene conmigo"_ llega a su destino y se encuentra con la morena alistando su vestimenta, mientras la observa piensa: _"Y sí Lois es la indicada… y sí Lois es la que me ayudará a descubrir que mierda fue lo que me pasó, por qué soy un fenómeno… y sí Lane es lo que yo necesito para encontrarme a mí mismo."_ Lois termina de escoger su atuendo le mira y le dice: "Luthor necesito privacidad para vestirme, déjame sola" Clark se acerca a ella hasta quedar frente a frente y le dice: "Lane te voy a decir la verdad de lo que pasó en el cementerio" Lois le mira extraño

En el recién heredado apartamento de la joven Luthor, Oliver se encontraba acunado entre las piernas de Tess, quien le tenía las piernas alrededor de su cintura y disfrutaba en un feliz éxtasis, mientras Queen estaba haciéndole el amor despotricando toda la pasión que tenía encerrada; los amantes tenían sus miradas puestas el uno en el otro, entre besos, caricias y sensuales movimientos que provocaban sudor y temblores por toda su humanidad, llegando al tan codiciado clímax que ambos se habían privado de experimentar desde su ruptura, Oliver dándole sus estocadas finales, se desploma encima de Tess, quien le abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda con sus manos, la pareja descansó así unos instantes, luego Oliver le da un dulce beso, se baja de Tess y se acuesta a su lado, desliza su brazo debajo de su nuca, la fémina se voltea a medio lado, abrazándole el tronco y le dice: "Olie ¿esto de ir a casa a hablar con Lex, fue para acercarte a mí?"

Oliver le mira y responde: "Desde que te vi en mi oficina otra vez, no dejaba de pensar en ti" le da un beso "así que tuve que ingeniármelas e ir a buscarte a tu casa" suspira "decidí contarle a Lex lo que he investigado sobre de tu padre y Zod Dru". Tess acariciándole el pecho con una de sus manos, le dice: "¿Confías en mí?" Oliver se voltea a medio lado para estar frente a frente, mirándole a los ojos le habla: "Por supuesto" la pelirroja pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo le dice: "Cuéntame lo que hablaron" Oliver al sentir su sedoso cuerpo rozando el suyo, sintió que su miembro se puso duro, en un rápido movimiento se sube en ella, asiente con la cabeza y le responde: "Te lo diré todo después de un segundo round"

Lois continua viéndole extraño y le dice: "¿Qué tiene que ver tu golpiza con mi viaje?" se aproxima unos pasos a él "¿con qué enredo vas a salir?" de repente se percata que le sucede algo, pues Luthor se pone pálido.

Clark le miraba en silencio, en realidad no sabía que responderle estaba acorralado pensó: _"Utiliza tu creatividad Clark, está mujer te intimida terriblemente, Lane es tu perdición"_ comenzó a sudar, sentía que algo le quemaba por dentro, además tenía la sensación que el mundo le daba vueltas, toma una respiración profunda y habla: "Lionel me mando a dar esa paliza porque descubrió que ando investigando acerca de Ultraman" inmediatamente se le debilitan las piernas "es por eso que no quiero que averigües, sí mi padre se entera te puede hacer daño" cae de rodillas al suelo "te ofrezco un trato" empieza a temblar "seamos socios, unamos esfuerzos, comparemos notas y averigüemos quién coño es ese maldito monstro" envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura aferrándose a ella, descansando su rostro en su vientre.

Lois mirándole, le toma de su rostro, al sentirlo exclama: "¡Rayos! Estás prendido en fiebre" rápidamente inclinándose un poco pasó sus brazos alrededor de su tronco "Clark necesitamos bajarte esa temperatura, sí tienes fuerzas ayúdame" el hombre asiente, la morena comienza a levantarle, Luthor también lo hacía, poco a poco logran estar de pie, Lois continua abrazándole, pega su cuerpo contra el suyo para poder sostenerle, Clark al sentirla envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su fino cuerpo, Lois le mira y habla: "vamos a la tina" paso a paso se dirigen a una sala chica, contigua al baño en donde se encontraba un pequeño jacuzzi, la morena lo despoja de su bata y le dice: "okey Luthor lentamente entra a la bañera y te pones lo más cómodo que puedas" el editor obedece a sus instrucciones, mientras lo hace piensa: _"¡Maldita sea! Qué coño me está pasando, siento que me muero"_ al colocarse en su sitio, inmediatamente la mujer abre el grifo y le habla: "bien, mientras se llena voy a buscar un antipirético y antibióticos, lo más probable es que esa fiebre es porque se infectaron las heridas" sale a toda prisa.

Lois baja la escalera, va a la cocina, llega directo al botiquín de primeros auxilios, lo revisa buscando lo que necesita, mientras lo hace piensa: _"¡Mierda! Tengo que llamar a Perry para posponer mi viaje al menos un día o dos"_ mira el contenido de unos frascos _"con esa propuesta de Luthor cambian todas mis dudas, es evidente que él no es Ultraman"_ elige lo que necesita _"es gracias a su investigación que supo que el sol curaba a Ultraman o Kal- El, bien basta de cháchara, primero a bajarte la temperatura"_ sale a socorrer a Clark.

Lana se despierta y se encuentra sola en la gran cama, mira a su alrededor buscando a su conyugue, pero no está en la habitación, se levanta del lecho toma su bata levantadora, sale del dormitorio y empieza a buscar a su marido por toda la mansión hasta encontrarle en la biblioteca dormido en un sillón frente a la chimenea con una hoja de papel en una de sus manos, se acerca a él, mirándole amorosamente le acaricia el rostro con el dorso de su mano y susurrándole le llama: "Cariño"

Lex en medio de su sueño, siente que una suave mano le acaricia su mejilla y una voz conocida le habla, lentamente abre sus ojos y se encuentra con la mirada dulce de su mujer, sonríe y dice: "Lo siento amor" se levanta, amasa la hoja que tenía en la mano, la lanza a la hoguera, luego abraza a su mujer "estaba leyendo otra petición de mamá"

Lana de devuelve el abrazo y le dice: "¿Es Tess o Clark?"

Su marido le mira, acerca sus labios a los suyos, le besa, suelta su boca suspira profundo y le responde: "Clark, mañana llamaré a John para que me lo traiga, así sea a atado" levanta a su mujer y la lleva al escritorio sentándola sobre el "con Tess hablaré muy seriamente, estas son horas que no ha regresado a casa" se sitúa entre sus piernas y le besa lujuriosamente.

Un semidesnudo Clark se hallaba profundamente dormido después del baño, cubierto con una frazada gruesa; en el lado izquierdo se encontraba Lois, sentada vigilando la salud y al mismo tiempo admirando lo que reflejaba el rostro del hombre que reposa en su cama, mientras lo hace piensa: _"Que cara tan angelical la que tienes Luthor"_ extiende su mano derecha _"cualquiera que no te conoce"_ con el dorso acaricia el marco de su rostro _"piensa que eres un manso corderito"_ suspira _"pero eres el mismo demonio"_ inclina su rostro acercándolo al suyo _"mami siempre dice que los hijos son el reflejo de lo que han hecho sus padres"_ pasa a acariciar sus cabellos con la punta de sus dedos _"pero tú eres un enigma para mí, amas a tu madre, odias a tu padre y a tus hermanos"_ deja sus cabellos, con el dedo índice comienza a delinear su rostro _"después de esa noche en tu oficina, dejaste escapar una pequeña fracción de tus sentimientos"_ toma aliento _"lo único que me queda claro es que algo hizo tu mamá contigo, algo bueno hay en tu interior y te has esforzado por ocultarlo toda tu vida"_ se detiene en sus labios, lentamente aproxima los suyos, en cuestión de segundos se encuentra plantándole un casto y tierno beso, inmediatamente reacciona levantándose rápidamente y alejándose de él como si le hubieran clavado agujas en sus pompis, llega a las escaleras bajándolas a toda prisa, mientras los hace pensaba: _"qué carajo fue lo que me paso, esto es una locura"_ baja el último escalón, camina como león enjaulado por todo el piso _"yo no lo soporto, lo detesto, es un idiota engreído, salvaje, mandón, dominante, odioso"_ se detiene frente al vitral _"pero a pesar de todo él arriesgo su vida por salvarme de Ultraman la noche que me atacaron esos maleantes"_ sacude su cabeza y dice: "Esto se acaba hoy"

Peter y Jonh estaban en la oficina del policía en la jefatura, aun en la búsqueda de Clark, el marciano tenía el alma en vilo pues al joven amo pareciera que se lo hubiese tragado la tierra, sentía que allí sentado escuchando los reportes que le daban al jefe de Metrópolis PD no iba a encontrarle, en un último intento le dice al joven agente: "Sr. Pete no me mal interprete pero creo que mejor iré a dar una vuelta por los lugares que el señorito Clark frecuenta, tal vez este en Smallville"

Pete sentado en su silla, frunce el ceño y le habla: "John es mejor que estemos juntos, sabes muy bien que si llega a aparecer sólo nosotros podemos ir a buscarle, lo bueno de todo esto es que Lois Lane está bien lejos de Clark" el mayordomo abre la boca para hablar, pero es interrumpido por la entrada abrupta de la secretaria diciendo: "Jefe disculpe pero tiene una llamada de emergencia de la Srta. Lois Lane por la línea 5" ambos hombres se miran con sorpresa, el marciano se sienta casi autómata y le dice: "es mejor que respondas"

Pete, asiente mira a la secretaria y le dice: "gracias" la empleada sale, el hombre toma el auricular y contesta: "En qué le puedo ayudar Srta. Lane?"

Lois parada frente al vitral, mirando a la ciudad responde: "Comisario necesito que venga a recoger a su amigo Clark Luthor, está gravemente herido y tiene fiebre" sus ojos inexplicablemente se llenaron de lágrimas.

Pete más asombrado exclama: "¡Herido! ¡Fiebre! Perdone Lois pero qué le paso a Clark?" Jonh le mira de la misma manera y se levanta de su sito.

Lois, sentía que lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas le dice: "Su amigo fue atacado por unos maleantes en el cementerio…" comienza a contarles los hechos ocurridos "…ahora le tengo controlada la temperatura, pero tengo miedo que se ponga peor y se quebrante de salud, así que como no puedo llamar a sus hermanos, ni al niñero, pensé en usted que es su amigo"

Pete: "Está bien Lois, inmediatamente iré a buscarlo" se levanta "y lo llevaré a un lugar seguro, adiós" cuelga la llamada, mira a Jonh y le dice: "No sé qué coño tiene Clark pero según Lane está gravemente herido" se dirige al perchero y toma su sobretodo además creo que nuestra amiga logró lo que a nosotros nos ha costado en años" se coloca la pieza y camina hacia la puerta.

Un confundido John le pregunta: "¿A qué te refieres?"

Pete: "Ganarnos su confianza en menos de un día" abre la puerta "vamos en el camino te explico todo"

TBC

¿Qué les parece?


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

En la vieja represa abandonada Lionel Luthor tenía la sección 33.1, donde tenía sus negocios ilícitos pero sobretodo un recinto oculto en el cual trabajaba a sus anchas y lejos de la supervisión de su esposa, lo había equipado con aparatos y maquinarias similares a las utilizadas por la NASA y el ejército, era su propia base de inteligencia científica y militar; en algunas oportunidades llevó a su hijo menor para examinarlo como animal de laboratorio. Adentro en su oficina estaba el hombre revisando sus correos en su laptop y es interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta, Lionel mira el reloj de su muñeca, sonríe y dice: "Adelante" cierra su portátil.

La puerta se abre y un sonriente Zod Dru entra y le dice: "Bien Don Luthor, ha sido fascinante el recorrido de sus instalaciones, es increíble que haya ocultado éste fuerte del gobierno y militares" se acerca y se sienta "ahora sí estoy dispuesto a hacer negocios con usted"

Lionel le mira complacido y habla: "Me parece una excelente decisión, te doy mi palabra que no te vas a arrepentir" se levanta de su sitio, camina hacia el mini bar "ahora con mis equipos" sirve dos vasos de brandy "y tu tecnología atraparemos a Ultraman" se acerca al joven le ofrece un vaso y sonriente le dice: "salud" el joven sonríe y asiente, ambos chocan sus vasos y beben sus tragos, sellando la fusión.

La edificación se encontraba en ruinas, razón por lo que caminaba cautelosamente por sus oscuros y solitarios pasillos, sólo llevaba consigo una lámpara y su material de investigación, andaba en el hallazgo de algo pero en realidad no sabía lo que estaba buscando, la única referencia era lo había leído, continuaba su marcha, iluminando cada muro que se topaba en su camino y de repente una extraña escritura llama su atención, se acerca a ella, poza su mano sobre los símbolos tanteando los ladrillos y para su sorpresa al pulsar el extraño diamante con la 'S' en el medio, se abre una pequeña compuerta en donde había una extraña envoltura, la toma, como puede la abre y saca una extraña roca, la analizó durante unos segundos, escucho unas voces acercándose hacia el lugar e inmediatamente cerró la pequeña bóveda, guardó el contenido en su mochila y camino hacia las voces como si nada hubiera ocurrido, sólo una cosa llegó a su mente, regresar a Metrópolis.

Una cansada y exhausta Lois Lane con sus guías llevaban una semana buscando en cada una de las catacumbas de las que el Dr. Swan hacía referencia en su diario, pero nunca encontraban evidencias que se relacionara con Ultraman, la intrépida reportera se sentía en un callejón sin salida mientras camina hacia la salida de la cueva, se encuentra con Perry White quien se encontraba algo pensativo y mirando hacia la nada, la joven lo trae a la realidad diciéndole: "Jefe creo que hemos perdido el tiempo aquí" Perry se da la vuelta y le mira molesto, la chica continua: "así que ésta noche me regreso a Metrópolis e iré directo a Smallville creo que allí están todas las respuestas"

Perry: "No creo que en ese pueblucho haya algo relacionado con Ultraman" toma una respiración profunda y resignado continua "pero voy a confiar en tu instinto de periodista" emprende su marcha "larguémonos de aquí"

Lois seguía al hombre y dice: "Pueblo chico, infierno grande" pensó: _"y los Luthors están entre los demonios"_

En el lujoso recibo del penthouse del menor de los Luthor y tomándose un café recargado, se encontraban Jonh Jones, Peter Ross y el Dr. Emil, discutiendo acerca del estado de salud de Clark…

Dr. Emil sentado en un sofá individual, toma un sorbo de su bebida y habla: "Sí alguien me hubiera informado que fue golpeado con la piedra de meteoro verde, no se habría perdido tanto tiempo buscando la causa de su fiebre" bebe otro sorbo "en toda mi vida como médico esta fue la primera vez que pensé que iba a perder un paciente" coloca la taza sobre la mesa de centro y se reclina en el asiento cerrando sus ojos para descansar por unos instantes.

Pete acostado en el sofá grande, más dormido que despierto dice: "Doc, todo lo que sabíamos nos lo dijo Lane" se sienta y estira sus brazos a manera de desperezarse "como íbamos a saber que lo golpearon con piedra verde" se echa otra vez en el diván.

Jonh parado frente al ventanal, observando el paisaje citadino, habla: "Lo importante es que extrajimos esos pequeños fragmentos a tiempo" se gira para ver a sus acompañantes "ahora nos queda esperar a que reaccione, como lo dijo usted doctor" se acerca a ellos "les sugiero que vayan a sus hogares a descansar, me quedaré con el joven Clark cuidándolo"

Pete asiente se sienta de nuevo y habla: "Okey, pero hazme el favor y nos llamas un taxi, no estoy en condiciones de manejar" mira a un dormido Emil "y el Doc mucho menos" el marciano sonríe y asiente.

En la sala de conferencia de Luthor Corp, mantenían una junta los CEO de Industrias Queen, Industrias Wayne y Lex, conversando sobre la sociedad de Zod y Lionel, unión que despertó la curiosidad de su primogénito…

Lex: "Bien señores el motivo de ésta convocatoria muy sencilla" mira a sus interlocutores "su interés por lo que hace mi padre y por qué quieren destruir a Ultraman"

Bruce: "Ultraman es un maldito que me ha destruido algunos de mis negocios con Intertang, sabes muy bien que mantengo relaciones comerciales con la mafia, además tu padre tiene una deuda pendiente conmigo, ahy por sí no lo sabías Zod Dru es un aparecido en el mundo de los negocios, algunas vez te has preguntado de dónde coño salió"

Oliver: "Bruce, te hizo el resumen pero además de eso, Lionel y Clark se encargaron de separarme de Tess" respira profundo "y no te hagas el inocente, se de muy buena fuente que tú eres el que distribuye las sustancias psicotrópicas en todo Metrópolis"

Inmediatamente a Lex Luthor le cambia el brillo de sus ojos, sonríe astutamente e irónicamente dice: "Me descubrieron" se levanta de su sitio, dirige su vista hacia Bruce "aprendí del mejor" mira a Oliver "y tú también" camina hacia el ventanal, coloca sus manos hacia atrás "no olvido tus palabras Wayne _'en éste mundo tienes que andar con Dios y con el Diablo para tener el poder en tus manos'_ al principio tuve mis objeciones, pero después de saborearlo, te concedí la razón" se gira para ver a sus colegas "y bien señores ¿cuáles son sus propuestas para destruir a Ultraman y a papá?"

Clark se despierta, lentamente abre sus ojos y se sorprende al ver que se encontraba en su apartamento, inmediatamente se sienta de un tirón, frunce el ceño y dice iracundo: "¡Qué carajos estoy haciendo aquí!" se levanta de su lecho "¿dónde está Lane? Se supone que me iba a cuidar" súbitamente una voz desde un rincón le habla: "La señorita Lane, llamó a Pete porque no podía controlar su fiebre" el joven dirige su vista hacia la voz y le habla: "¡maldita sea! Ahora tengo que esperar unos días para ir a verle"

Jonh: "No hace falta" se mueve de su sitio "mi niño, creo que debemos hablar primero de lo sucedido" mira al joven, esperando una respuesta.

Clark extrañado le pregunta: "¿Por qué?" se acerca al mayordomo "¿pasó algo fuera de lo común? o estas tomándome el pelo ¡Negro imbécil!" se da la vuelta para dirigirse al baño.

Jonh: "Ha transcurrido una semana" Clark se voltea rápidamente "estuvimos una semana tratando de encontrar la causa de su fiebre" el kriptoniano al oírle queda en shock "el Dr. Emil, su amigo Pete y éste servidor, utilizamos la piedra azul, realizamos unos estudios y exámenes médicos" el joven Luthor se sienta en la cama a escuchar atentamente "finalmente hicimos una radiografía a todo su cuerpo y descubrimos que tenía diminutos fragmentos de piedra verde dentro, los destruimos con láser y esperamos a que reaccionara"

Clark aun asimilando la información, le dice: "El que me envió a darme la paliza fue papá, ese desgraciado trama algo" mira a Jonh "¿qué le has dicho a mis hermanos?"

Jonh algo pensativo por sus palabras, medito unos segundos y luego hablo: "Con razón el señor Lionel ha estado llamando todos los días preguntando por usted con insistencia, al igual que sus hermanos, pero no se preocupe les dije que se había ido de viaje y no sabía a dónde, ni cuando regresaba"

Clark asiente, piensa: _"okey, eso me dará tiempo para investigar las intenciones de Lionel"_ suspira _"mantenerme lejos del radar de Lex y Tess"_ se levanta _"y lo más importante buscar a Lane"_ mira a su mayordomo y habla: "Tengo un asunto pendiente que hablar con Lois" camina hacia el baño "voy a verla"

Jonh: "Señorito, es mejor que espere su regreso" Clark se detiene se vuelve a verle, el hombre continua "ella no está en Metrópolis"

Clark deja escapar un grito rudo y dice: "¡MIERDA! Por qué coños se fue a África sin mi" comenzó a despotricar su ira destrozando todo lo que había en su habitación.

El jeep llega al campamento e inmediatamente Lois se dirige a su carpa, Perry la observa alejarse y recuerda la última conversación con ella…

 _Era cerca de la media noche cuando Perry White, estaba frente a la puerta de la pequeña oficina que tenía la esposa del Coronel en su negocio, el reportero toca la puerta y la mujer responde: "Adelante" el hombre entra y le dice: "Bien Ella, aquí me tienes para qué soy bueno"_

 _Ella, le hace una seña invitándole a sentarse en una de las sillas frente al escritorio y le dice: "Te preparé algo, pues tendremos una conversación larga y seria"_

 _Perry algo curioso: "¿Es algo grave?"_

 _Ella: "Para mí es gravísimo" levanta un pequeño mantel que cubría la bandeja de bocadillos que le había preparado "debo alejar a Lois de Clark Luthor" le ofrece._

 _Perry toma uno y le pregunta: "¿A qué te refieres? Sabes que a tu hija no le agrada Clark Luthor" se lleva el bocadillo a la boca y se lo come._

 _Ella se levanta se dirige a un pequeño refrigerador, mientras lo hace continua: "Después de lo que he visto" abre la puerta "no me queda duda que" saca una jarra de limonada "Clark Luthor se siente atraído por mi hija" cierra la puertilla y regresa a su sitio, coloca el recipiente sobre la tabla "pero ese tema lo dejaremos para otra ocasión" abre una de las gavetas del escritorio y saca un viejo libro con un extraño símbolo, colocándolo sobre el mueble dice: "esto lo hallé entre las cosas de Sam y por lo que contiene, pensé que te serviría con tu investigación acerca de Veritas y al mismo tiempo entretener a Lois, lo cual la mantendrá alejada de ese cretino" el reportero deja lo que tenía en la mano y comienza a hojear el texto._

Volviendo a la realidad Perry sacude su cabeza y susurra: "Bien Ella, hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance por mantenerla alejada de Metrópolis" suspira "pero tu hija es terca como su padre"

Lois entra en su carpa, seguidamente comienza a recoger y empacar sus pertenencias, mientras los hace pensaba: _"Ha sido una semana positiva, he logrado recopilar mucha información, siguiendo las pistas que hay en el diario"_ caminando de un lado a otro y guardando en su bolso _"sólo me queda atar cabos"_ suspira _"en Smallville, además sí es cierto lo que me dijo Luthor acerca de su investigación, iré a hablar con él"_ mira su reloj de pulsera _"si me doy prisa llego a tiempo para el último vuelo" continuo con su labor._

Lex después de haber despedido a sus nuevos socios, se encontraba en su oficina leyendo unos informes de su empresa, pero es interrumpido por la voz de la secretaria a través del intercomunicador diciéndole: "Señor Luthor, la persona que usted esperaba llego"

Lex sonríe, pulsa el botón y responde: "Hazla pasar" rápidamente cierra el documento, se levanta de su asiento, arregla sus ropas y camina hacia un pequeño recibo que está a un lado de su oficina, se detiene esperando a la visita, inmediatamente se abre la puerta y hace la entrada una hermosa fémina de figura estilizada, ojos grises con larga cabellera rojiza, vestida con una fina gabardina negra, caminando con elegancia hacia el CEO de Luthor Corp, mientras lo hace, Lex alegremente le habla: "Bienvenida a Metrópolis"

La mujer se detiene delante de él y le dice: "Gracias querido" poza sus manos en sus hombros e inclinándose le da un beso en su mejilla, Lex coloca sus manos en su cintura y le devuelve el beso, ambos se miran a sus ojos por unos instantes y la mujer rompe en silencio hablándole: "la última vez que nos vimos fue para la graduación de Clark en Smallville"

Lex asiente con la cabeza, suelta a la mujer, le invita a sentarse en uno de los sofás y le dice: "Cierto han pasado unos cuantos años" suspira, le mira con admiración "estas hermosa Patricia Swan" la pelirroja se sienta "pero no me llamaste para admirar tu belleza" él se sienta a su lado y le pregunta: "¿a qué se debe el honor de tu visita?"

Patricia con su rostro serio y a la vez entristecido, le dice: "Okey, ayer llegue de Arabia Saudita y me enteré que Lilian Luthor había muerto" toma aliento "sabes que papá y ella eran buenos amigos desde la escuela" traga en seco "además tu mamá era una persona muy especial…" mientras la joven Swan hablaba Lex le observa atentamente y una idea le vino a su mente y pensó: _"Dios es maravilloso… entre Patricia y Clark hubo un arduo romance… ésta es mi oportunidad para casar a Clark con una buena mujer, tal como me lo pidió mamá"_

Lois llega al estacionamiento del aeropuerto, se baja del vehículo donde venía, seguidamente abre una de las puertas trasera y comienza a sacar sus pertenencias, mientras lo hace alguien se le acerca por detrás y le toca su hombro, inmediatamente la reportera brinca del susto y grita: "¡Maldición!" se gira y se sorprende al verle, enseguida le dice: "Richard White, casi me matas del susto" vuelva a su actividad.

Richard: "Mi tío me dijo que te ibas hoy mismo a Metrópolis" observando la actitud de la fémina "¿Qué o quién es tan importante para que te largues rápidamente?"

Lois termina de recoger sus cosas, cierra la puerta del auto, emprende su marcha y le dice: "Richard, yo no vine a socializar, ni hacer amigos, vine a trabajar y como ya termine mi labor aquí, me regreso para continuar mi tarea"

Clark después de despotricar su rabia y al mismo tiempo decepción porque Lois lo abandonó, salió volando a súper velocidad a buscarla, sobrevoló por toda África utilizando su súper visión, con sus fosas nasales tratando de hallar su aroma, hasta que la vio llegando al aeropuerto en un auto, el kriptoniano aterriza en una zona solitaria y emprende su camino hacia la reportera, mientras lo hace observa que un hombre, blanco de mediana estatura se le acerca por su espalda, Clark frunce el ceño y se llena de ira, el individuo le toca el hombro a Lois, ésta brinca del sobresalto, Clark apresura el paso, no podía utilizar sus poderes porque había gente a su alrededor, mientras lo hace piensa: _"Si le hace daño, mato a ese hijo de puta con mis propias manos"_

Llegando a la entrada del aeropuerto Richard se adelanta bloqueándole el paso a Lois, posa sus manos en sus hombros, apretándole un poco para ejercer presión, le mira a sus ojos y le dice: "Sé que tu trabajo es importante, pero necesito hablar contigo sobre algo"

Lois al sentir sus manos sobre sus hombros y verle de la manera como la estaba mirando, pensó: _"¡Oh Dios! Éste idiota me va a confesar que le gusto y tratará de besarme"_ suspira y le dice: "Suéltame que voy a perder mi vuelo" el hombre no pronunció palabra y comienza a acercar su rostro al de ella, la morena comienza a experimentar su fobia a los hombres, suelta su bolso para golpearle, pero se detiene al escuchar un conocido grito ronco diciendo: "Detente Maldito, hijo de perra, no la toques" Richard sorprendido suelta a Lois, ésta inmediatamente se da la vuelta para ver al dueño de la voz que estaba parado detrás de ella, mirando al sobrino de Perry White con ganas de matarlo, la reportera admirada le dice: "¡Clark Luthor qué haces aquí!"

Clark al escuchar su voz, deja de mirar al hombre, le mira a sus orbes avellanos y le susurra, sólo para que ella le escuche: "Vine por ti"

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

En la torre del reloj se encontraba Chloe Sullivan una agente especial, quien laboraba para Oliver Queen y Bruce Wayne y les mantenía informados de todos los movimientos realizados por Lionel Luthor y sus socios, principalmente Zod Dru, la joven es una hacker al 100%, todo gracias a su afición a las computadoras y a sus estudios en computación su especialización en programación, diseño y seguridad de sistemas informáticos, además de poseer el acceso total a todas las redes y la tecnología del planeta, gracias a sus dos jefes, quienes tienen satélites espaciales que poseen tecnología de última generación, la rubia estaba sentada en su laboratorio informático, concentrada en su tarea.

Mientras Chloe monitoreaba y escuchaba la charla de negocios de Luthor y Dru en la vieja represa, sus jefes conversaban acerca de la conversación que sostuvieron con Lex…

Oliver recostado muy cómodamente en uno de los lujosos sofás, con sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su nuca y sus pies encaramados en la gran mesa de centro, habla con voz cantarina: "Lex se creyó todo el cuento" suelta una gran carcajada "con ese idiota de nuestro lado podemos hacer lo que deseemos en Metrópolis"

Bruce sentado en el otro diván, con una cerveza en su mano, con la otra sacando un dorito de su bolsa que tenía en su regazo, le dice: "¿Sólo Lex se comió el cuento o tu amada Tess también?" Se lleva la fritura a la boca.

Oliver frunce el ceño y responde de mala gana: "No involucres a Tess en nuestros asuntos" deja su cómoda posición "a ella la debo mantener alejada de mi lado oscuro" agarra la cerveza que tiene sobre la mesa "Tess Luthor es mi luz en la oscuridad" bebe un sorbo "lo importante de ésta fusión con Lex, es que podemos operar nuestro negocios ilícitos aquí en la ciudad avalados por él, pero especialmente lograr atrapar a Ultraman, ese maldito nos está arruinando"

Bruce: "Okey, dejemos a la nena Luthor en paz, sólo te digo que sí la amas, debes ser honesto con ella, así corras el riesgo de perderla" toma un sorbo de su bebida "ahora bien volviendo a Lex, no estoy seguro de haberlo convencido" come otra fritura "pues es hijo de Lionel y sabes muy bien que su padre fue el que le enseñó todo lo que sabe" toma un sorbo "ahora él es el rey de los bajos fondos, tiene todo el control" come otra fritura "no creas que Lionel, tiene ese lio armado porque Lilian lo dejó sin un centavo" " toma un sorbo "es porque Lex lo ha sacado muy sutilmente del negocio"

Oliver asiente y dice: "Es cierto, Lex es un zorro muy astuto que ha calado gracias a su imagen de hombre de negocios, amante de las buenas costumbre y respetar las leyes, igual que nosotros" ambos CEOS sueltan sus carcajadas malévolas.

Lois y Clark se miraban en silencio, absortos del mundo que los rodeaba, por su parte Richard White estaba indignado por la manera como Luthor se dirigió a él sin conocerle, camina con furia y se interpone entre ellos, sorpresivamente le empuja con sus manos para hacerle perder el equilibrio y tumbarlo al suelo, le grita: "¡Quién diablos te crees para hablarme de esa manera!" sin darle oportunidad se abalanza contra él, pero Clark ágilmente le esquiva y le propina un puñetazo dejándole atolondrado, en un rápido movimiento agarra el equipaje de Lois, la toma por una de sus muñecas alejándose apresuradamente.

Mientras Clark caminaba buscando un sitio solitario y alejado de la gente, Lois le hablaba: "Estás loco, cómo se te ocurre dejarlo allí inconsciente" trataba de zafarse de su agarre "no tenías que rebajarte a su nivel, la violencia no es la solución"

Clark ejercía un poco de fuerza para que no se le soltara y le habla: "Él comenzó primero, lo único que hice fue dejarlo en su sitio para que nos dejara en paz" se detiene para buscar un lugar idóneo a su necesidad "además el desgraciado quería propasarse contigo" continua su marcha hasta que ve una pequeña puerta donde decía depósito de limpieza, se dirige al lugar, abre la puerta entran, cierra la puerta y le pasa seguro, se ubica entre la puerta y Lois, suelta su muñeca, le sonríe tiernamente y dice: "Te extrañe Lane" con el dorso derecho acaricia el marco de su rostro "gracias por todo" deja su rostro.

Lois está sorprendida por sus palabras, jamás cruzó por su mente algún término de gratitud hacia ella por parte de él, toma una respiración profunda y habla: "Hice lo que tenía que hacer" coloca sus manos en sus caderas "ahora me puedes explicar ¿qué demonios haces aquí?" rápidamente suelta su mano derecha y comienza agitarla a manera de regaño "se supone que debes estar en reposo…" Clark ágilmente pasa sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, arrimando su delgado cuerpo contra el suyo, mirándole a sus orbes avellanos le dice: "¿Crees que estoy loco?" Lois posa sus manos sobre su fortalecido pecho, mirando sus ojos verdes-azules asiente, Clark le sonríe, acerca su rostro al suyo "entonces me conoces muy bien, después de pasar una semana inconsciente, desperté y decidí venir a buscarte para terminar nuestra conversación sobre Ultraman" le suelta.

La morena, le dice: "Al menos podías esperar a que regresará a Metrópolis ¿Por qué arriesgas de esa manera tu salud?" se aleja, la fémina da unos pasos atrás "además, sí tu padre te envió a seguir" suspira "creo que te estás exponiendo demasiado" se cruza de brazos, le mira seriamente "tienes que dejar de ser un loco impulsivo, te lo digo como amiga, detente por un minuto y piensa en las consecuencias de tus actos"

Clark sitio que algo dentro de sí se le estremeció, al oírle decir que era su amiga, respiró profundo y hablo: "Mi salud está perfecta y por mi padre no tienes por qué preocuparte, ese asunto lo resolveré cuando llegue a Metrópolis" desliza su mano derecha por su cabellera hasta llegar a la nuca "además, mamá siempre me decía que lo mejor es hacer las cosas sin darle demasiada complejidad y todo te sale de maravilla" le mira interrogativamente "ahora quiero hablar de lo otro, qué me dices".

Lois le mira alegremente sacude su cabeza y expresa: "Qué voy hacer contigo Luthor" Clark hace un ademan con sus hombros y le sonríe, ella continua "sabes, toda ésta semana, he estado contemplando la posibilidad de aceptar tu trato" se recuesta en la pared, deja escarpar un suspiro "okey, seamos socios, pero tengo una sola condición" Clark asiente "no publicaremos la historia" extiende su mano derecha "¿trato?" Clark hace lo mismo y dice: "Trato" ambos sellan su pacto con un apretón de manos.

Lana y Tess se encuentran de compras en una de las lujosas tiendas del centro de la ciudad, mientras la pelirroja estaba dentro de un pequeño cubículo, probándose algunas prendas, su cuñada estaba sentada cómodamente en una silla, esperándole y conversando amenamente…

Lana: "¿Iras al baile anual de caridad con Zod?"

Tess mirándose en el espejo, dice: "Iré sola" sonríe pícaramente "tal vez me encuentre con alguien allí" sale del vestidor y le modela a su cuñada.

Lana mirándole, sonríe y habla: "¡WOW! Luces sexy" se levanta de su sitio "a quien sea que te encuentres lo deslumbrarás" enseria su rostro "lo que me preocupa es que Clark vaya a aparecerse y arruine el baile" suspira "éste año lo organizó Lex"

Tess se acerca a ella, poza sus manos sobre sus hombros y le dice: "No te preocupes por eso" le sonríe "mi hermanito lleva una semana desaparecido" suelta a su cuñada y camina hacia el vestidor "debe andar con una de sus zorras en las Bahamas"

Luego de haber sellado su pacto con un apretón de manos, salen de la pequeña habitación y se dirigen hacia la puerta de salida del vuelo que la llevará de regreso a Metrópolis, se acercan a la ejecutiva que recibe los boletos, la reportera le entrega su ticket y pasaporte, la mujer chequea la información y le dice: "Todo en orden" le sonríe "feliz viaje señorita Lane" le entrega los documentos.

Lois los toma y dice: "Muchas gracias" emprende su marcha hasta la salida, mientras lo hace, conversa con su socio quien le llevaba su mochila y seguía en silencio…

Lois: "Okey, Luthor como tu vuelo sale mañana a primera hora, yo llegó a Metrópolis, primero iré a casa a revisar que todo esté en orden y salgo inmediatamente para Smallville" llegan a su destino, se vuelve hacia él "después de resolver tus asuntos en la ciudad, te vas al pueblo y cuando llegues allí, me buscas en El Talon, te estaré esperando" extiende su mano para que le dé su bolsa "bien, hasta aquí nos trajo el río" le sonríe "así que, nos vemos pronto Luthor"

Clark le entrega su morral, le devuelve la sonrisa y dice: "Nos vemos pronto Lane" Lois levanta su mano derecha, la dirige hacia su mejilla izquierda dándole una suave caricia, Clark cierra sus ojos al sentir la delicia de su piel rozando la suya, Lois observa el gesto de él y experimentó un leve temblor en su vientre, rápidamente deja de acariciarlo, le da la espalda continuando su camino, Clark abre sus ojos y la ve alejarse.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Después de verla partir, se retira del terminal aéreo dirigiéndose hacia un callejón oscuro y solitario, observa a los alrededores con su vista de rayos x para cerciorarse que no haya nadie y emprende su viaje de regreso a la ciudad, mientras lo hacía pensaba: _"Antes de retirarme pasaré a hablar con Perry White… es hora de devolverle su puesto en el periódico"_ suspira _"luego ir a Metrópolis y lo primero que haré es buscar a Lionel y darle lo que se merece el muy maldito, después iré a visitar a mis hermanitos y por último pasaré por el Planet"_ sonríe _"para irme con Lane a investigar quién demonios soy"_

Lois había despegado hacia su destino, sentada en su sitio mira por la ventanilla la luminosa noche estrellada con una resplandeciente luna llena, mientras lo hace le da rienda suelta a sus pensamientos: _"Okey, no lo puedo creer vino hasta aquí para terminar una conversación pendiente"_ suspira _"éste asunto de Ultraman es más importante de lo que pensaba"_ sonríe _"acabo de aceptar trabajar con Luthor, creo que estoy loca"_ abre su morral y saca el extraño cristal que encontró en las ruinas, lo observa _"esto tiene que estar conectado con Kal-El"_ vuelve a guardar el elemento, cierra el morral _"Dios en vez de regresar con respuestas, voy con más preguntas"_

Después de un viaje de pocos minutos, el joven Luthor desciende desde las alturas en frente de la lápida de su madre se coloca en cuclillas, coloca su mano derecha sobre ella, sonríe y dice: "Fue muy acertada tu idea de encontrar una mujer para saber quién soy en realidad" mira hacia el radiante sol del mediodía, cierra sus ojos y huele la humedad del césped, abre los ojos, vuelve su vista a la tumba "Lois Lane, es la indicada" se pone de pie "sí todo sale bien, pronto la conocerás" mira a su alrededor y emprende el vuelo nuevamente.

En cuestión de minutos llega al edificio donde su padre tiene su empresa paralela la que es exclusiva para sus negocios turbios, entra por la puerta principal, pasa por el lobby, al verle la recepcionista se levanta de su puesto y le habla: "Bienvenido señor Luthor" ignora las palabras de la joven y continua su marcha hasta el ascensor, entra en el aparato, pulsa el botón que lo lleva a la oficina de su padre, en pocos segundos llega al piso y para su desagrado, se encuentra con su asistente Alicia Baker sentada en el escritorio, concentrada leyendo unos documentos, al verla Clark recuerda las palabras que ella pronunció acerca de su madre, empuña sus manos hasta blanquearle los nudillos, lleno de ira le grita: **"Con que aquí estas maldita perra"** la rubia salta del susto, Clark rápidamente corre hacia ella "ahora mismo me la vas a pagar zorra" llega al escritorio y con una mano lo lanza a un lado de un tirón, con la otra le propina una fuerte bofetada que la tumba al suelo "Lilian Luthor era una dama respetable" la coge del cabello, levantándola de un jalón "no una sucia puta como tú"

La mujer grita por el dolor y le dice: "Déjame maldito infeliz" con sus manos le agarra la suya para zafarse de su agarre "no seremos iguales, pero como todos en tu familia, no te amaba solo te utilizaba a su conveniencia" inmediatamente sintió otra bofetada en su mejilla quedando inconsciente.

El reportero la estrella contra el piso y susurra: "Eres una rata mentirosa" se da la vuelta para retirarse, pero se detiene unos segundos mira a su alrededor con su visión X, deteniéndose en la bóveda oculta detrás de la repisa del pequeño bar que había allí, frunce el ceño y dice: "qué coño oculta Lionel allí" se acerca al sitio, hala una botella de whisky e inmediatamente se abre la compuerta, se queda parado justo en la entrada y echa otro vistazo con su súper visión, luego a súper velocidad revisa cada uno de los documentos y objetos que tenía allí, los recoge y guarda en unas cajas, sale del cuartillo y piensa: _"papá y Zod Dru ¿socios?"_ suspira _"algo está tramando el maldito viejo"_ y se fue llevando consigo todo lo que encontró.

Luego de haber pasado largas horas en un avión, Lois llega a su lugar, abre la puerta, deja caer su mochila al suelo, camina hacia los sofás, coloca su maletín en uno de ellos, e inmediatamente se quita su abrigo, tirándolo al piso continua su marcha hacia las escaleras, mientras hace su escalada se iba desvistiendo haciendo un camino de prendas por la escalinata, al llegar a su aposento sólo estaba en ropa interior le echa una ojeada a su habitación, respira profundo y dice: "Hogar dulce hogar" se dirige al baño a tomar una ducha.

Pasados unos 30 minutos, la morena sale del baño vestida con una bata y secándose su oscura cabellera con una toalla, camina hacia la cama, se sienta y continua con su labor, mientras lo hace, piensa: _"No todo el viaje fue en vano, esos extraños cristales que encontré en esa estatuilla tienen que estar relacionados con Ultraman y su origen, la respuesta a todo esto se encuentra en Smallville, especialmente en las fulanas cuevas kawatche"_ se levanta y camina hacia el ventanal a observar la ciudad _"lo que me tiene intrigada es por qué Perry, decidió mostrarme ese diario, después de tantos años"_ es traída a la realidad por el timbre de su teléfono, Lois deja su actividad, toma el auricular y habla: "Alo"

Un picara voz le habla: "Lane ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?" sentado en la azotea del edificio contiguo al de ella, se encontraba Clark Luthor observando a la reportera con una resplandeciente sonrisa "¿me extrañaste?"

Lois sonríe débilmente y responde: "Luthor, se supone que debes estar en el avión ¿dónde estás?" se sienta en su lecho, quitándose de la vista de él "seguro perdiste el vuelo"

Clark: "Te equivocas Lane, ayer mismo me regrese a Metrópolis" se levanta de su sitio para seguir viéndole.

Lois sorprendida le habla: "¡Que! Pero tome el último vuelo, es imposible" se levanta y se para frente al vitral.

Clark sonríe embelesado a verla de nuevo frente a la ventana y le responde: "Te olvidas que soy un Luthor y tengo muchas influencias, contrate un vuelo privado que me trajera, así que voy llegando a la ciudad, te llame para informarte que estoy aquí"

Lois, niega con la cabeza a manera de reproche y le dice: "Cierto el dinero es como la fe, mueve montañas" se retira del ventanal "bien entonces nos vamos mañana a Smallville hoy tengo unas cosas que hacer en Metrópolis"

Clark: "Me parece perfecto, yo tengo una cena con mis hermanos y otros asuntos que arreglar, te llamo luego para que finiquitemos nuestro viaje a Smallville, adiós Lane"

Lois: "Chao Luthor" ambos cierran sus aparatos con una sonrisa de colegial enamorado.

Ella Lane se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos, en su negocio ordenando unas mercancías en los anaqueles, mientras lo hace es sorprendida por la voz de su primogénita diciéndole: "Así me gusta encontrarte" la mujer deja su labor y se voltea con una gran sonrisa a ver a su hija, Lois se acerca a su madre y la abraza fuerte mientras lo hace le habla cariñosamente: "Hola mami" la progenitora le devuelve el abrazo, la joven sigue "te extrañé muchísimo, te amo"

Ella al oírle, cierra sus ojos y le dice: "Te amo mi niña, también te extrañé" abre sus ojos "¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?" ambas dejan de abrazarse.

Lois sonriente le responde: "Estuvo bien" como era su costumbre, comenzó a ordenar en los anaqueles "pero no vine a hablar de trabajo" su madre sonríe y la observa "vine a verte y a ayudarte un poco antes de irme a Smallville a seguir con mi investigación" continúa la faena.

La madre se cruza de brazos, frunce el ceño y comienza a mirarla detalladamente unos instantes luego le dice a manera de regaño: "Lois Samantha Lane ¿qué estás tramando?" se acerca a la joven, la toma por los hombros y la mira a sus orbes avellanos "¿En qué lio andas metida?" la morena le sonríe como niña inocente, ella le devuelve la sonrisa y finaliza diciendo: "Conozco esa mirada señorita, esperaré a que termine tu investigación"

Lois como niña mimada le responde: "Eres un sol mami" le abraza de nuevo y finaliza "es por eso que no te cambio por nada"

La madre sonrientemente asiente y le devuelve el abrazo a su hija, le dice: "Voy al depósito a buscar unas cajas" deja de abrazarle, comienza a caminar y termina diciéndole: "Estas a cargo del negocio jovencita" Lois le ve retirarse, piensa unos segundos, sonríe y continua su trabajo.

Un sonriente y feliz Clark llega a su apartamento a darse una ducha, comienza a despojarse de sus ropas oscuras, mientras lo hace pensaba: _"Lois, que hermosa y sexy te veías en esa bata…"_ camina hacia su habitación, dejando un camino de ropa detrás de él _"…haré todo lo imposible para que te enamores de mí"_ entra en el cuarto sólo con la ropa interior _"no sé qué coños pasó, pero desde que te conocí me atrajiste"_ se dirige al baño, quince minutos después, sale con una toalla envuelta en su cintura, secándose el cabello, mientras lo hace camina hasta el gran ventanal a observar la ciudad, de repente su celular suena con el tono 'Pump it' The Black Eyed Peas, sonríe, sale a súper velocidad hacia dónde se encontraba el móvil y alegremente responde: "¿Me extrañas?"

Al otro lado del móvil: "Eres un engreído Luthor" la fémina estaba apilando unas latas, frunce el ceño.

Clark al oír su voz, sintió cosquilleos en su columna vertebral, además, suelta una carcajada por haberla hecho rabiar y le habla: "Sí no me extrañas para qué llamas, Lane" comienza a secarse a súper velocidad para vestirse.

Lois se puso inexplicablemente nerviosa, muerde su labio inferior y le dice: "Estaba pensando que tal vez llegaste hambriento y como se acerca la hora del almuerzo…" deja escapar un suspiro "…y mientras comemos conversamos de nuestras investigaciones, comparamos notas…" Clark sonríe pícaramente al escucharla, la morena finaliza: "bueno sí no tienes nada importante que hacer ¿qué dices?"

Un vestido Clark, le responde muy divertido: "Yo también te extraño socia y por supuesto me encantaría comparar notas contigo" Lois sonríe al oírle, él sigue: "Voy a ver a Lex en Luthor Corp y después nos vemos…" piensa unos segundos "¿en tu casa? O ¿en otro sitio?"

Lois colocando latas, le responde: "En mi casa" pone la lata, mira su reloj de pulsera "dentro de dos horas" sigue su labor.

Clark sonríe de oreja a oreja, piensa: _"Esta es mi oportunidad para robarte un beso"_ y le responde: "Allí estaré Lane, llevaré el postre y mis notas"

Una feliz Lois se despide: "Nos vemos pronto Clark" cierra la llamada. El kriptoniano al oírle decir su nombre, sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer por todo su cuerpo y piensa: _"Esta mujer es un sexy e interesante enigma"._

 _TBC_

Okey, espero que les guste hasta donde voy dirigiendo está historia.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

 **Luthor Corp**

Lex estaba sentando en su gran escritorio leyendo unos documentos, en ese instante suena el intercomunicador con la voz de su secretaria diciéndole: "Señor llegó la persona que esperaba" Lex aprieta el botón y responde: "Gracias Marie"

Clark hace su petulante y orgullosa entrada por el lobby de la corporación, mientras se dirigía al ascensor pensaba: _"Okey, con Lex voy directo al grano para qué me diga cuál era su urgencia de verme, luego salgo a la pastelería de 'Carlo' a comprar el mejor pastel de chocolate para Lois"_ sonríe _"hice mi investigación y te encanta el chocolate…"_ pero es traído a la realidad por la voz de su amigo Pete que le habla: "Vaya hasta que por fin el señorito se digna a aparecer"

El joven se vuelve para verle sentado en uno de los sofás del vestíbulo, se acerca a él y se sienta a su lado diciéndole: "He estado sumamente ocupado investigando a Lionel" toma aliento "iba a pasar por la estación a hablar sobre eso" le mira extrañado y prosigue ¿y tú qué coños haces aquí?"

Pete sonríe con rabia e irónicamente le dice: "Jugando a las muñecas con tu niñero" pone cara seria y en un susurro le revela lo siguiente: "buscándote tonto, desde que andas detrás de Lois has utilizado tus habilidades descuidadamente"

Clark frunce el ceño al oírle y le dice: "Por favor Ross, no me vengas con sermones de papá" coloca sus pies cruzados sobre la mesilla de centro "soy discreto al usar mis poderes" entrelaza sus manos y las coloca en su nuca, tomando una posición relajada.

El abogado toma una respiración profunda a manera de calmarse e iracundo continúa: "Tan discreto y cuidadoso, que estás en la mira de Wayne y Queen" el reportero le mira interrogante, el policía se inclina hacia su oído y susurra: "y como guinda del pastel Lex se ha aliado a ellos para destruirte"

Clark no le daba crédito a las palabras de Pete e incrédulo le dice: "Lex, amigo del perro de Bruce y el hijo de puta de Oliver ¡Imposible!" sonríe "además, él es mi hermano jamás me haría daño"

Pete con un tono inaudible para los humanos le dice: "Lex no sabe que tú y Ultraman son la misma persona" se coloca en la misma posición que su amigo "también, te informo que Lex no es quien tú crees, pero es mejor que hablemos es otro sitio"

Clark se endereza mira a su amigo, le habla: "¿Cómo sabes todo eso?"

Pete: "Recuerda soy el jefe de la policía, tengo mi gente de confianza" se endereza también "y mientras tu andabas desaparecido, no sé a dónde yo hice mi averiguación"

Clark se levanta y dice: "Tenemos que irnos ahora" emprende su marcha, su amigo asiente, se levanta y le sigue.

Lex había sido informado que su hermano menor estaba en el lobby conversando con el jefe de Metrópolis PD, inmediatamente dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue en busca de su pariente, mientras iba en el ascensor pensaba: _"Vaya al fin aparece, ¿dónde carajos estaba?"_ sonríe _"no importa, lo importante es que está aquí, justo a tiempo para ir al baile con Patricia Swan"_ las puertas del elevador se abren e inmediatamente divisa a Clark dirigiéndose a la salida, frunce el ceño, lleno de rabia y le grita: "¡CLARK LUTHOR! ¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS?" continua su camino hacia donde estaban.

El reportero y su amigo estaban llegando a la puerta y escuchan la voz iracunda de Lex llamándolo, se detiene de golpe, aprieta sus mandíbulas y empuña sus manos, toma una respiración profunda, se da la vuelta para darle la cara y le dice: "Lex, tu chofer me dijo que estabas en una conferencia virtual con unos socios, así que como me encontré a Pete lo invité a tomar un café y luego pasaría a verte" el abogado, asiente y sólo se limitó a observar en silencio.

Lex se planta frente a él, mirándole a los ojos le habla: "Todos en ésta empresa tienen la orden de interrumpir cualquier maldita reunión en el mismo instante que tu colocaras los pies aquí" mira a Pete y le reprocha: "Tú también lo sabías" mira a Clark y le habla: "A mi oficina, ahora" comienza su marcha hacia el elevador.

Mientras el CEO se retiraba, Clark mira a Pete y le dice: "Esta noche a las siete en mi apartamento hablaremos" Pete asiente y se dirige a la salida, Clark camina hacia el ascensor.

 **Tienda La Esperanza**

Lois había terminado su conversación con Clark y continua trabajando, instantes después aparece su madre con una carrucha llena de cajas y le dice: "Cariño termina de arrumar aquí y luego colocas éstos" señalando los bultos que trajo "en los anaqueles que están cerca de la entrada, mientras lo haces te voy a preparar pollo frito con papas"

La joven distraía en su labor, le escucha e inmediatamente le dice: "No puedo mami, voy a almorzar con Luthor" la morena se muerde el labio inferior al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

Ella Lane, sintió una cubeta helada caer sobre ella al escuchar lo que le dijo su hija, se llena de ira, pero se contiene, respira profundo y le dice: "Disculpa Lois ¿con quién vas a almorzar? Creo que no escuche bien"

Lois se detiene le da la cara a su madre y le responde: "No escuchaste mal, voy a comer con Clark" la madre miró el brillo de sus orbes cuando mencionó su nombre, abre la boca para replicar, pero la reportera levanta sus manos como símbolo de paz y le habla: "mami sé que no te agrada, pero esto es un almuerzo de trabajo" Ella negaba con la cabeza, su rostro se había enrojecido, Lois al verle el semblante transfigurado, posa sus manos sobre sus hombros y trata de calmarla diciéndole: "mami, mami tranquilízate, sí esto te molesta cancelo la comida y ya" suelta sus hombros "prefiero cancelarlo a que te enojes conmigo de por vida" busca su móvil en uno de los bolsillos trasero de sus jeans para hacer la llamada.

La madre al verle las intenciones, suspira, le toma el rostro entre sus manos, mirándole a sus ojos avellanos le dice: "No tienes que cancelar nada" acaricia su rostro con sus pulgares "sí ese almuerzo es para formalizar tu renuncia, ve" le suelta "espero que sea la última vez que veas a ese sinvergüenza" agarra la carrucha y finaliza: "en sus venas lleva la sangre del asesino de tú padre" y se dirige al sitio donde iba a acomodar la mercancía.

Lois al escucharle las últimas líneas, recibió un choque eléctrico en sus sienes, sale disparada detrás de su madre, bruscamente le toma uno de sus brazos y la gira hacia ella, viéndole a sus ojos, le pregunta: "Mamá ¿Lionel Luthor mató a papá?" Ella Lane mira los ojos llenos de fuego y dolor, Lois se sentía engañada y al mismo exasperada le habla: "¿sí es cierto por qué nunca me lo dijiste?" le suelta, su madre abre la boca para decir algo, pero Lois le interrumpe diciéndole: "No quiero escuchar tu versión, yo misma me encargaré de encontrar la verdad sobre la muerte de mi padre" se dirige a la puerta, se detiene se vuelve a ver a su progenitora y termina: "además Clark puede ser un borracho, mujeriego, sinvergüenza y hasta un pervertido, pero jamás un asesino, por sus venas no corre sangre Luthor, adiós mamá" y se aleja dejando a una Ella Lane atónita de ver la reacción de su hija, especialmente en la manera como defendió al hombre que semanas atrás odiaba a muerte.

 **Luthor Corp**

Lex sentando en su escritorio, estaba hablando como un padre preocupado, su monologo: "Clark se puede saber qué te habías hecho, estaba muy preocupado por ti, aunque no me creas eres mi hermano y sé que la muerte de mamá te dolió tanto como a Tess y a mí, además no creas que no me enteré que fuiste golpeado en el cementerio semanas atrás y no me lo dijo Pete, fue…

Clark se encuentra sentado frente al escritorio de Lex, aparentemente escuchando a su hermano mayor, pero en realidad estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, específicamente en lo que le había comentado su amigo Pete, pensaba: _"Lionel se alió con Zod Dru para atraparme; Lex se alió con Bruce y Oliver para atraparme. Lo que no entiendo es el interés de Dru por mí, ese bastardo es nuevo en la ciudad, tengo que sentarme a leer los documentos que extraje de la oficina de Lionel"_ mirando a Lex _"pero por qué coños tú estás metido en esto, no puedo esperar llamaré a Pete y lo cito en el cementerio, allí nadie nos escuchará"_ es traído a la realidad con las siguientes palabras: "…mañana en la noche es el baile de caridad de Metrópolis y éste año Luthor Corp será la organizadora del evento, así que te quiero presente" el kryptoniado asiente con la cabeza y habla: "Estaré allí, sólo media hora no tengo ánimos de celebrar nada" se levanta de su sitio "sí ya terminaste con el sermón me retiro tengo una cita de negocios" comienza su marcha hacia la puerta.

Lex, le observa algo extrañado porque su hermanito no le salió con una de las suyas, mientras lo hace pensó: _"pobre chico de verdad la muerte de mamá le afectó"_ luego le dice: "Clark, cuando necesites hablar aquí estoy" el joven lo ignora y se va.

Clark mientras se dirigía al elevador saco se celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta y le envía un texto a Pete.

 **Cementerio de Metrópolis**

Lois Lane se encontraba sentada al estilo indio frente a la lápida de su padre, en silencio mirando hacia la nada, sólo dejaba correr lágrimas por sus mejillas, la información que le había dado su madre fue dolorosa, pero lo más punzante fue lo que encontró en la base de datos del Pentágono, luego de salir del negocio de Ella, Lois se dirigió al departamento de policía, hablo con Jimmy Olsen el novio de su prima y su fuente confidencial dentro de Metrópolis PD, él le dio el acceso al área de sistemas e informática, entro en la base de datos y lo que leyó se le clavó como una estaca que le atravesó el corazón, allí analizó el informe y la causa de muerte de Sam Lane, su padre fue asesinado por Lionel Luthor, uno de los hombres más influyentes y respetados de Metrópolis.

Para esa época Lionel le fabricaba armas de guerra y defensa al ejército de los Estados Unidos, pero al mismo tiempo trabajaba asociado con terroristas del Medio Oriente y Rusia en la fabricación de armas químicas, aunado a eso, era socio de los mayores narcotraficantes del mundo, además era miembro muy influyente de Intertang, la mafia más poderosa del crimen organizado en Metrópolis.

Su padre, como bien lo decía en el informe, se comprometió con su nación y acepto la peligrosa y riesgosa misión de desenmascarar a Lionel Luthor ante el mundo y la sociedad que lo creía un hombre respetable y de principios morales. El día de su muerte el coronel Sam Lane tenía en su poder las pruebas que encarcelarían al señor Luthor, pero recibió una emboscada en el desierto en donde lamentablemente perdió la vida y las pruebas, dejando Lionel Luthor libre de toda culpa y responsabilidad de sus actos delictivos, lo peor del ataque es que no se supo que material explosivo fue utilizado para explotar el vehículo donde se transportaba, pues los NCIS no encontraron evidencias de alguna sobre eso.

La reportera sollozaba como una niña, miró al firmamento y susurra: _"Papi… así me cueste la vida voy a desenmascarar a Lionel Luthor y no descansaré hasta verlo detrás de las rejas… lo juro"._

Al otro extremo estaban conversando como dos adolescentes Clark y Pete, el primero recostado en el césped con sus manos detrás de la nuca, frente a la tumba de Lilian Luthor, el segundo sentado con sus piernas cruzadas al lado de su amigo dándole el frente para verle el rostro.

Pete: "Escogiste un buen sitio para hablar"

Clark: "Es el idóneo para lo que me tienes que decir, así que suéltalo"

Pete suspira y habla: "Okey ¿Recuerdas a Jimmy Olsen?" Clark asiente "él es mi mano derecha en los asuntos de espionaje" un breve silencio "¿Recuerdas a Chloe Sullivan? La primita de tu adorado tormento"

Un molesto Clark le reprocha: "Por Dios Pete, deja de dar tantos rodeos y habla de una vez"

Pete agita sus brazos a manera de calmarlo y le dice: "¡Está bien hombre! Chloe y Jimmy tienen una relación sentimental desde hace tres años…" Clark blanquea los ojos a manera de reproche, el policía sigue: "…y gracias a ello, el chico ha logrado informarme todo lo que sé, aquí te viene la bomba, Chloe es una hacker de alto calibre, de esos que tienen un ojo, oído y hasta olfato en todas las bases de datos del mundo y trabaja nada más y nada menos que para el bandido de Oliver Queen" Clark se levanta de un tirón y se limita a escucharlo: "Industrias Queen e Industrias Wayne tienen un satélite única y exclusivamente para espiar a cualquier ser viviente de la tierra y tu mi amigo no escapas a eso" suspira "ellos están tras la pista de Ultraman y tú sabes muy bien por qué"

Clark tratando de asimilar la información, le pregunta: "¿qué tiene que ver Lex con ellos?" se vuelve a recostar asumiendo la misma posición "esos malditos le hacen daño a mucha gente por enriquecerse ilícitamente"

Pete: "Por alguna razón ellos saben que Lionel está ligado a Ultraman y que mejor manera que acercarse a uno de sus hijos" pausa "que también tiene su enriquecimiento ilícito como ellos" Clark abre los ojos con sorpresa, se levanta de nuevo, Pete le mira asiente y dice: "Sí, Lex también es un maleante de cuello blanco y mucho más peligroso que Wayne y Queen"

Clark incrédulo y anonadado a lo que escucha habla: "Lex no es de esa calaña" sacudía su cabeza "él ha sido el hijo perfecto para mamá y Lionel" pasa sus manos por sus cabellos "Sí me lo dices de Tess, te lo creo, pero Lex… imposible, él es la oveja blanca de la familia, de nosotros tres, él es el santo" baja su cabeza en un tono melancólico finaliza: "mamá lo adoraba y me decía debes tomar a Lex como ejemplo" levanta el rostro y mira a su amigo.

Pete, observa unos segundos a su amigo y piensa: _"Es la primera vez que Clark no se torna violento al enterarse de algo"_ suspira _"algo bueno hizo Lane"_ le posa una de sus manos en su hombro y habla: "No, él es el lobo con piel de cordero" suelta su hombro, se levanta "te cuidado Clark" suspira "me preocupa que puedan acabar contigo, en éstos momentos estas en su mira… así que trata de no utilizar tus habilidades por un tiempo" mira su reloj "me tengo que retirar tengo un almuerzo con el alcalde" comienza su marcha y finaliza: "Jonh y éste servidor estamos para ayudarte, Adiós" y se aleja.

Clark le ve alejarse e inmediatamente divisa que a lo lejos venia caminando distraídamente su adorado tormento, además le ve lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas, algo se estremeció dentro de él, se levantó de prisa y fue a su encuentro.

La morena se encontraba camino hacia la salida del campo santo, continuaba llorando se sentía sin fuerzas, andaba como anima errante hasta el punto que no se había percatado que en medio de su vía estaba Clark Luthor marchando hacia ella. El reportero le ve venir con la mirada puesta en el suelo, se detiene a cierta distancia y le habla: "Lois ¿estás bien?"

La reportera al escuchar su voz, levanta la cabeza, le mira y dice: "Clark" se acerca a él y le abraza, envolviendo sus finos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, apoya su cabeza en su pecho y se echa a llorar desconsoladamente, entre sollozas susurra: "tú eres el único Luthor que ha demostrado lo que realmente es"

Clark al sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, inmediatamente envuelve su cintura con sus fuertes brazos, sintió un cosquilleo por toda su humanidad, al escuchar su susurro se sorprendió, pero decidió no preguntar al respecto, instintivamente bajo su cabeza y le dio un tierno beso en la suya, luego le dijo suavemente: "siempre voy a estar aquí" Lois aleja su rostro de su pecho le mira, le da una media sonrisa, él la mira, le devuelve la sonrisa y dice: "vámonos a casa, Lane" Lois asiente; Clark rápidamente la levanta a estilo damisela, Lois rodea su cuello con sus brazos y apoya su cabeza en su hombro, él hace su salida del cementerio, mientras camina le dice a manera de levantarle el ánimo: "¿qué te parece sí me acompañas a Carlo's Bakery a comprar el postre?" ella asiente afirmativamente.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Clark caminaba con Lois en silencio, al llegar a la salida del campo santo la morena decide bajarse de sus brazos, mirándole a los ojos le dice: "Luthor gracias por el paseo" el hombre viéndola a sus tristes orbes asiente y la coloca en el suelo sin apartar su vista de ella dejándole frente a él, inmediatamente poza sus manos en su cintura, ella apoya las suyas en su viril pecho aún con sus ojos puestos en los suyos, con voz temblorosa le habla: "Hoy no estoy de humor para que comparemos notas" deja rodar algunas lágrimas por sus mejillas "lo haremos mañana en Smallville" retira sus manos de sus pectorales "te llamaré luego" da la vuelta para retirarse.

El kryptoniano estaba una vez más sorprendido con su reportera estrella, jamás la había visto cancelar una cita de trabajo, pensó _: "Algo muy grave le sucede y no la voy a dejar sola"_ cuando Lois da el primer paso, para iniciar su marcha; Clark con sus manos aún en su cintura la detiene; Lois siente el dócil apretón quedándose inmóvil; Clark suavemente la tira contra su cuerpo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura; Lois al sentir su musculoso cuerpo rosando su espalda experimentó cosquilleos en su columna; Clark desliza sus manos posándolas sobre su vientre; ella al sentir sus fuertes brazos rodeando su cintura y las manos sobre su vientre, se le estremeció algo por dentro e inmediatamente apoyó sus manos sobre las suyas; él descansa la barbilla en su hombro y le susurra dulcemente al oído: "Está bien nada de comparar notas, pero permíteme acompañarte a casa, no luces muy bien" cierra sus ojos y huele su perfume, los abre "eres mi compañera y mi deber es cuidarte, por favor Lois déjame acompañarte" abre sus ojos, él al tener su espalda pegada a su cuerpo experimentaba hormigueos por toda su humanidad.

Lois inconscientemente comenzó a acariciar sus manos con la punta de sus dedos de forma circular; el hombre solo con su toque cierra sus ojos y siente erizársele la piel de su espalda; Lois apoya su mejilla a la de él y le dice suavemente: "Clark necesito estar sola, tengo mucho que pensar" entrelaza sus manos con las suyas y él comienza a balancear sus cuerpos, Lois prosigue "necesito aclarar mi mente con respecto a algo" sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas con furia habla: "necesito drenar está rabia y odio que llevo por dentro" se echa a llorar desconsoladamente; suelta sus manos y se tapa el rostro con las suyas.

Clark al oírle su llanto abre sus ojos, se detiene, se llena de ira, no soportaba verla en ese estado le dolía que alguien la hiciera sufrir de esa manera, suspira y preponderantemente le dice: "¿Quién te hizo daño?" Lois continuaba llorando inmutablemente, un confundido y a la vez molesto Clark aflora su lado tirano y habla con furia: "juro por la memoria de mamá que sí descubro al desgraciado que te está haciendo esto lo mato"

Lois lo escuchó expresarse en su forma natural, se llena de ira e inmediatamente sale de sus brazos, le da la cara y le dice: "De tal palo, tal astilla… matar es lo único que saben hacer ustedes" con su mano derecha le propina una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas, Clark volvió a sentir que se le reventaba la cara; pues después de lo que le contó Pete, se colocó la cadena con el anillo de kryptonita azul para pasar desapercibido; la morena continúa su insulto: "¿esa es la forma de solucionar los problemas o quitar a alguien del medio? ¡Verdad!" el reportero se sobaba la mejilla golpeada, Lois da unos pasos atrás y sigue: "aléjate de mí no quiero verte nunca más" empuña sus manos y sigue despotricando su ira: "no sé en qué demonios estaba pensando al decir que me asociaría contigo, eres un oportunista que a las primeras de cambio te aprovechas de las personas, sólo para obtener lo que deseas" Clark la miraba confundido y a la vez boquiabierto, ella hablaba: "eres un salvaje déspota, prepotente, no tienes sentimientos, ni corazón, eres digno de llevar el apellido que llevas" y le grita con todas sus fuerzas exhalando todo su aliento: "eres un monstro Luthor como tú padre" se da la vuelta y se dirige hasta su auto.

Un aturdido y furioso Clark, sacude su cabeza para retomar el equilibro, sentía que la sangre le explotaba, además le había dolido lo que ella le dijo, era la primera vez que alguien le tocaba una fibra de su alma, iracundo la sigue dando zancadas largas para alcanzarla, cuando Lois está a punto de abrir la puerta del vehículo, él la agarra y carga sobre sus hombros, la reportera al ver su actitud le dice: "Bájame o grito" le golpeaba con sus puños en su espalda. Él con sus dientes apretados le habla: "Grita lo que quieras" entra al cementerio, se para unos segundos para buscar un sitio solitario, a unos metros divisa una capilla, rápidamente se dirige allí, entra y cierra la puerta.

La coloca en el suelo frente a él, rabioso y mirándole a los enfurecidos ojos avellanos, le dice: "¡Maldita sea Lane! Es la última vez que me cacheteas" le agarra las muñecas.

Lois le responde con ira: "Eso es lo que tú crees imbécil" se movía para zafarse de él "suéltame Luthor"

Clark más furioso la atrae de sus muñecas tirándola contra su cuerpo; Lois apoya sus manos en su pecho; él sigue: "te prohíbo que me compares con Lionel" le suelta las muñecas y se aleja de ella "ese hijo de puta no es mi padre, sí fuera mi padre" comienza a quitarse su chaqueta negra y la lanza con ira; al verle Lois abre sus ojos sorprendida; el hombre continua: "jamás me hubiera tratado como una rata de laboratorio" se despoja de la franela gris y la tira al suelo con rabia "jamás me hubiera hecho esto cuando tenía ocho años" le da la espalda "mira la maldita cicatriz" Lois al ver una marca en su omóplato izquierdo, hace un gemido de susto y coloca sus manos en la boca, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas; Clark con voz temblorosa cae de rodillas diciéndole: "Me marco con el sello de la familia Luthor como si fuera una de sus vacas" inexplicablemente deja escapar unas lágrimas "gracias a mamá que llegó justo a tiempo, estoy aquí hablando contigo" baja su vista al suelo en un susurro finaliza: "desde ese día ella nunca se alejó de mí y decidió vivir en Smallville conmigo lejos de él"

Lois estaba sorprendida y al mismo tiempo sentía compasión por su ex jefe, ya había encontrado la respuesta a su pregunta desde que lo conoció ¿por qué Clark Luthor era un ser despiadado? Se acerca y se arrodilla detrás de él, levanta su mano izquierda y poco a poco la acerca al símbolo que contenía una gran L, mientras lo hace le susurra: "¡Dios Clark!" con la yema de sus dedos le toca la marca; Clark salta con el simple toque de sus dedos en su piel; ella sigue: "cómo es posible que un hombre pueda hacerle tanto daño a un niño" lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas; el kriptoniano cierra sus ojos, su caricia le causaba alivio; Lois hablaba con dolor: "ensañarse de esa manera, eso es inhumano" negaba con su cabeza; él sentía mariposas revolotear en su estómago, ella continuaba: "Lionel Luthor es un maldito monstro" deja de acariciar su cicatriz, se llena de ira y con indignación habla: "esta es otra razón para hundir a ese desgraciado" Clark al oírla, abre sus ojos y frunce el ceño; Lois se levanta de un tirón, seca sus lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos, da la vuelta, se para frente a él, mirándole a los ojos llorosos, le habla: "Mientras viva, no descansaré hasta que Lionel Luthor pague por lo que te hizo a ti y a papá" Clark le mira a sus ojos; Lois le ofrece su mano derecha y finaliza: "Vamos Clark, tenemos un almuerzo pendiente" le sonríe a manera de animarle.

Un desconcertado Clark, le da la mano y habla: "¿Sin comparar notas?"

Lois le toma de la mano y lo hala a manera de levantarlo y dice: "Sin comparar notas, sólo hablaremos de lo que quieras" manteniéndole la sonrisa.

Clark le sonríe y dice: "Está bien, además vamos a comprar el postre" se levanta, suelta su mano e inmediatamente envuelve sus brazos en su cintura apretándola hacia él, Lois poza sus manos en sus fuertes bíceps; Clark mirándole a los ojos avellanos le habla: "sabes Lois, eres la primera persona a quién le cuento esto" acerca su rostro al suyo, casi rozando sus labios, ella sentía su aliento cerca de los suyos; él sigue: "eres la primera persona en quien confío" toma aliento "ni siquiera Pete se ha ganado ese puesto" continúa mirándola, con unas ganas incontrolable de besarla; ella traga en seco y le sonríe nerviosamente.

 **Tienda La Esperanza**

Una desesperada Ella Lane después de ver la reacción de su primogénita, se encerró en el pequeño despacho y se echó a llorar, sabía que cometió un grave error al decirle que Lionel Luthor era el responsable de la muerte de su padre, mientras derramaba lágrimas pensaba: _"Por qué carajos abrí mi boca, todo estaba bien en nuestra vida hasta que se murió Lilian Luthor"_ toma aliento _"fue en esa maldita noche que los encontré dormidos"_ negaba con la cabeza _"desde ese día algo cambió en Lois"_ seca sus lágrimas con rabia _"porque de él sabía muy bien que se sentía atraído por ella desde que la conoció, sus ojos lo delataban"_ entonces recordó cuando fue a buscar a Lois al periódico…

 ** _Flash Back_**

 _Esa noche Ella había quedado de ir a buscar a Lois para ir cenar con Lucy y la familia Kent a celebrar su aniversario de bodas, mientras esperaba a su hija la podía divisar a través del gran ventanal de la sala de conferencia hablando con Perry White y un apuesto joven, alto, cabellos negros como azabache, vestido elegantemente, todo un modelo de revista, quien no quitaba sus brillantes ojos verde-azules de la muchacha que hablaba con ellos; la esposa del coronel se sintió complacida al ver que ese hombre observaba a la morena y mantenía una sonrisa de encanto, se deleitaba viéndola como sí más nadie existiera en el mundo sólo él y la joven reportera, para la madre esa mirada era más que un deseo banal o sexual, ese hombre se sentía hechizado por la belleza de Lois Lane, actitud que le agradó, pero cuando se enteró que era hijo de Lionel se puso furiosa a más no poder, ya que, un hijo de Lionel Luthor era indigno de su hija"_

…Sacude su cabeza a manera de borrar lo que vio, le dio un golpe al escritorio y dice: "Juro que haré lo imposible por alejar a Lois de ese desgraciado"

 **En la calle**

Ellos se dirigían a sus respectivos autos, mientras lo hacían planificaban el resto de su velada; Clark le decía como niño malcriado: "No me parece justo que me envíes a comprar el postre y tú vayas a comprar los ingredientes para cocinar el almuerzo" se acercaban al Toyota Yaris rojo de ella "cuando deberíamos ir juntos"

Lois sacaba la llave del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans negros y le habla en tono cansón: "Eres terco Luthor, que parte no entendiste" acciona el control y desactiva la alarma "como cada quien anda en su auto, nos dividimos las tareas" abre la puerta, se sube al vehículo, cierra la puerta, lo enciende y finaliza: "nos vemos en 30 minutos en mi torre" le da una sonrisa pícara, le guiñe un ojo y arranca.

Clark le ve alejarse sonríe y dice: "En media hora Lane… en media hora" se dirige a su Camaro, se monta, enciende el motor y se va a su destino, mientras lo hace pensaba: _"¿Qué demonios paso hoy? Ver a Lois llorar de esa manera me arrugó el corazón, no soportaba que sufriera de ese modo, la veía tan vulnerable, jamás pensé algo la afectara tanto"_ suspira profundamente _"jamás pensé que me afectaría tanto verla sufrir… ahora ¿qué coños le hizo Lionel a Sam Lane? ¿De qué se enteró Lois? Algo grave pasó entre Lionel y Sam para que Lois lo odiara._

Lois caminaba en el pasillo del supermercado, escogiendo los artículos a utilizar, mientras lo hacía pensaba: _"Lionel Luthor es un miserable cobarde ¿cómo se atreve a lastimar a un niño indefenso? Todo ese dolor que padeció Clark lo convirtió en un hombre amargado y sin sentimientos… Ni todo ese amor que le dio Lilian pudo borrar el daño físico y mental que sufrió Clark"_ llega al pasillo de las legumbres, comienza a escoger las verduras _"entiendo el sacrificio de Lilian de alejarse de sus otros hijos para proteger a Clark"_ selecciona unos tomates _"ahora lo que no entiendo es el por qué prefirió cuidar de Clark, que terminar de criar a los de su propia sangre"_ toma aliento _"algo más hay detrás de Clark Luthor, no creo que sea un niño normal"_ continua con su actividad.

 **30 minutos después**

Lois se encontraba en la cocina desempacando las bolsas del supermercado; Clark estaba ayudándole, mientras ambos trabajaban conversaban…

Lois sacando la lechuga, habla: "Bien Luthor, sólo compre ingredientes para dos platos" Clark le escucha y coloca artículos sobre el mesón, ella prosigue: "filete de res con ensalada y papa fritas" saca cebollas "y unos suculentos tallarines con salsa de calamar y langostinos" se detiene y lo mira "¿qué te apetece?"

Clark se para y la ve, le sonríe con picardía le dice: "Me encantaría probar los dos menús" Lois abre la boca para refutar, pero él la detiene diciéndole: "calma Lane te ayudaré en lo que necesites, además hoy nos tomamos el día para estar desaparecidos del planeta" continua su labor.

Lois viéndole sonríe y responde: "Esta bien, seré el chef y tú mi asistente" vuelve a su faena "así que después de guardar la compra nos pondremos cómodos para cocinar" Clark al oírle frunce el ceño e iba a hablar, pero ella se le adelanta diciéndole: "tranquilo Luthor, no estaremos en ropa interior, ni desnudos"

Después de haber acomodado las compras, Lois toma a Clark de la mano lo lleva a la sala se para frente a él y le dice: "Okey Clark vamos a ponernos cómodos" ella se quita su chaqueta de cuero marrón y la tira sobre el sofá; él la miraba extraño; Lois sonríe y habla: "Vamos Luthor, quítate esa chaqueta negra" él estaba inmóvil, ella viendo su actitud, le toma uno de sus brazos y le da la vuelta dejando su espalda frente a ella, posa sus manos sobre el borde del cuello y le despoja lentamente de su prenda; Clark sentía su piel erizarse con el simple toque de ella en él; Lois dejar caer la chaqueta sobre el mueble y le habla: "bien Señor Luthor, dese la vuelta por favor" el hombre gira y la mira a los ojos, ella continua "ahora vamos a quitarnos los zapatos" ambos se quitan los calzados quedándose descalzos; Lois le toma la mano de nuevo y regresa a la cocina, mientras lo hacía, Clark le observaba el sensual movimiento de sus caderas al caminar y sonreía embelesado con el trasero de la morena; Lois se detiene frente a la isla, le suelta la mano, gira para darle la cara y le habla: "¿Estás listo Clark?"

Un complacido Clark sonrientemente le responde: "Listo Lois" se acerca más a ella, tan cerca que sus cuerpos casi rosaban, le mira a los orbes avellanos "cuando quieras empezamos"

TBC

Y bien cómo lo ven jejeje

Gracias a Kim por su comentario, es muy bien recibido.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

 **Luthor Corp**

La señora Luthor hace su elegante entrada por el vestíbulo, acompañada de su cuñada y Patricia Swan, las féminas venían en la búsqueda del CEO de la corporación para ir a almorzar, mientras tomaban el elevador conversaban amenamente…

Lana: "Patricia me alegra que hayas regresado a Metrópolis" le sonríe "pensé que después de haber tomado las riendas del Consorcio Swan no te volveríamos a ver por aquí"

Patricia le devuelve la sonrisa y le habla: "Siempre hay tiempo para visitar a los amigos" suspira, dirige su mirada a Tess y le dice: "en especial a tu hermanito" Tess le mira interrogante, a lo que la fémina le responde: "Vine dispuesta a reconquistarlo y casarme con él y tú me vas ayudar a llevármelo a New York"

Sí ese comentario hubiese venido de otra mujer, Tess se alegraría sobremanera; ella no se la llevaba bien con su hermano menor, su relación fraternal siempre había sido truncada por sus padres cada vez que existía un acercamiento positivo entre ellos; a veces se preguntaba ¿por qué a ella y a Lex los separaban de Clark? En el fondo y a su manera ella amaba a su hermanito y estaba dispuesta a defenderlo así él no se lo mereciera; pero ese comentario proviniendo de Patricia Swan, no le agrado en lo absoluto, sólo pensó: _"Sobre mi cadáver serás la esposa de Clark"_ le sonríe _"esa perra le hizo mucho daño a mi hermano"_ y habla irónicamente: "Querida sí esa fue tu intensión, has perdido tu tiempo" enseria su rostro "Clark me ha confesado que jamás se casará porque ama su soltería más que a su vida" Patricia al escucharle frunce el ceño a manera de desacuerdo.

Patricia replica rudamente: "¡Confesado! sí apenas se pueden dar los buenos días" se acerca a Tess, mirándole a los ojos, le dice: "Voy a ser la señora de Clark Luthor, con o sin tu ayuda"

Tess mirándole con odio, dice: "Claro que vas a tener mi ayuda" sonríe malamente "para que jamás seas una Luthor" enseria su rostro "sé lo que le hiciste años atrás maldita perra" en ese instante se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y la pelirroja finaliza: "creo que se me quitó el hambre, que les aproveche" y salió dejando a las otras ocupantes. A su vez Patricia la miraba con ganas de matarle.

Por su parte, Lana que se había convertido en confidente de Tess, sabía muy bien que su cuñada odiaba a muerte a la señorita Swan y al ver el altercado entre ambas pensó: _"Dios tengo que contarle todo a Lex, él debe enterarse lo que le hizo Patricia a Clark"_ se rasco la garganta y le dijo a Patricia a manera de distraerla: "Wow tengo mucha hambre que te provoca comer ¿China, Cantones, Francesa o Italiana?"

 **Apartamento de Lois**

Escuchando a un suave volumen a Whitesnake y parados uno frente al otro, con la isla separándolos se encontraban Lois y Clark cada quien en lo suyo, ella marinando los mariscos y los bistec, mientras él se disponía a pelar las papas; Lois levantaba su vista para observarlo y sonreía al ver su torpeza, por su parte él estaba con su cabellera despeinada de tanto pasarse las manos en ella, ya que no se explicaba cómo iba a hacer su trabajo, Clark fruncía el ceño a manera de interrogarse, levantaba sus manos, en una tenía un papa y en la otra el pelador de papas, miraba ambas y sacudía su cabeza a manera de confusión, suspira y dirige su mirada verde-azul a Lois que lo veía divertidamente complacida, él se molesta y le dice rabioso: "No le veo la gracia" coloca la papa y cuchillo sobre el mesón "nunca he cocinado" se cruza de brazos y pone cara de niño malcriado "soy rico y tengo gente que lo hace por mi" Lois al oírle su berrinche suelta la carcajada, Clark camina hacia ella, se detiene justo a su lado, le habla molesto y con grosería: "basta no me parce gracioso" acercándose hasta rozar con su pecho su hombro derecho.

Lois se ríe hasta llorar, al sentirlo pegado a ella, detiene su risa, deja lo que está haciendo, se limpia las manos con un paño y se vuelve a él para darle el frente, le dice apaciblemente: "Clark relájate, sólo tienes que preguntarme y te explicaré" le toma de su mano izquierda entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, tira de él y camina hasta donde estaban las papas y cuchillo, suelta su mano, agarra la patata y el pelador, y habla: "observa con atención" comienza su tarea de pelar el tubérculo lentamente, le dice: "empiezas por un extremo y vas girando la papa para desconcharla" Clark observaba con atención y asentía, ella continua hasta finalizar la tarea y prosigue: "cuando la termines, la colocas en la tablilla" y hace lo que dice "la rebanas" empieza a rebanar hasta finalizar "y por último la picas en palitos" hace la acción hasta terminar, suelta el cuchillo y finaliza: "listo, ya tenemos los palitos de papa para freír" le mira y sonríe.

Clark le devuelve la mirada y sonrisa, y habla: "Creo que esto no será un reto para mí" agarra otra patata y el cuchillo, mira al tubérculo y le dice: "hasta la vista baby" comienza su tarea, mientras él lo hace Lois se dirige a su lugar a continuar con los suyo, pero antes saca su celular del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans y le toma una foto a Clark concentrado en su tarea, él estaba tan sumergido en lo suyo que no se dio cuenta de lo que hizo ella.

Una hora después ya tenían todo cocinado y listo para comer, Lois colocaba sobre el mesón la comida, Clark preparaba los utensilios para comer, cuando todo estaba dispuesto, ambos se sientan uno al lado del otro, sus sillas estaban a escasos centímetros de la otra; Lois le mira y sonriente le dice: "Bien señor Luthor, ¿cuál plato probará primero?" señalando "¿tallarines o filete?"

Clark en tono alegre le responde: "Bien señorita Lane, quiero deleitar mi paladar con los tallarines" se inclina hacia ellos, los huele y habla: "Sí saben cómo huelen estarán deliciosos" le mira a sus orbes avellanos dándole una sonrisa de mil vatios.

Lois asiente y le sirve una porción, mientras lo hace, le habla: "Espero que lo disfrute señor" pasa a servirse una porción de la segunda opción, jocosamente dice: "deleitaré mi paladar con filete y papitas fritas perfectamente peladas y cortadas"

Clark al oírle pone los ojos y replica: "Para ser mi primera vez como asistente de cocina están perfectas mi lady" le saca la lengua como niño malcriado, con su tenedor le roba una papa, se la come y le mira sonriente, la morena no salía de su asombro, ese hombre que estaba allí era lo inverso al demonio de su jefe, entro en gran confusión pues cuál de los dos era el verdadero Clark Luthor.

Lois hace lo mismo tomando un langostino, le mira, mientras mastica el bocado, le dice: "Okey mi lord, su humildad me conmueve" le sonríe. Ambos se quedan unos instantes mirándose a los ojos, ambos sentían mariposas revoloteando en sus estómagos, el kryptoniano deseaba robarle un beso, ella sentía la inexplicable necesidad de saltar a sus brazos, para romper la tensión Lois saca su móvil del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans y alegremente dice: "tenemos que documentar éste momento Clark"

Clark le mira sorprendido y extrañado, replica: "¡Oh vamos Lois! Estamos comiendo" llevándose otro bocado a la boca, mientras mastica dice: "no sé para que necesitas documentar el momento, no le veo la importancia" frunce el ceño "no lo permitiré"

Lois: "¡Vamos Clark! Sólo una foto para colocarla en mi muro de celebridades" pone cara de niña malcriada "además tienes que estar feliz porque te has ganado un lugar allí"

Clark sonríe y dice emocionado: "Wow señorita Lane ¿tiene un muro de celebridades? Y además me he ganado un lugar en el" suspira "sí es así, por supuesto que lo permitiré"

Lois se acerca a él, pasa su brazo izquierdo sobre sus hombros, el hombre al sentirla experimenta un hormigueo por su columna, inmediatamente Clark suelta el tenedor y rodea su cintura con su brazo derecho acercándola más a él, ella al sentir su fuerte mano tomando su cintura, sus dedos presionándole, experimentó ondas eléctricas recorrer toda su humanidad, ambos juntas sus mejillas y miran hacia el móvil sonriendo, Lois acciona el botón y toma la foto, ambos lentamente y sin ganas de hacerlo se separan y retornan a su actividad.

Los reporteros disfrutaban de su comida y compañía, mientras lo hacían conversaban alegremente, Clark le preguntaba acerca de su muro de celebridades…

Clark: "Me podrías explicar ¿cuándo comenzaste a hacer tu muro de celebridades y quién fue el primero?" tomaba un bocado.

Lois, termina de masticar, bebe un sorbo de te frío y habla: "Fue cuando estaba de pasante en El Inquisidor y fui a una rueda de prensa con el Dr. Virgil Swan" Clark comía y escuchaba atentamente, Lois toma un bocado, mastica rápidamente y continua "te confieso que no tenía ni la menor idea de quién era, hasta que él mismo se acercó a mí, se presentó y me preguntó _'Eres Lois Lane la hija de Sam Lane, conocí a tu padre'_ te confieso que después de escucharle me sentí como una estrella de rock, desde ese día comencé con mi muro de celebridades"

Clark sonreía y dice: "Estoy loco por ver quienes han tenido el honor" toma un sorbo de su bebida "¿estrellas de rock y actores de Hollywood?" toma un bocado "¿modelos, diseñadores, qué clase de locos estarán allí?" le miraba.

Lois le observaba con complacencia, mientras terminada de comer su bocado, le dice: "Terminamos y te lo muestro, no te imaginas qué clase de celebridades tengo allí" Clark asiente, ella decide hacerle una pregunta "y ¿qué me dices tú, coleccionas algo, practicas algún deporte?" toma un sorbo de su bebida "me imagino que lo tienes que hacer, alguien como tú debe tener sus hobbies ocultos" se lleva otro bocado a su boca y le mira sonriente.

El kryptoniano al escucharle, inmediatamente trago en seco, la morena había acertado en su interrogante, él coleccionaba las rocas del meteorito, las cuales tenían diferentes efectos sobre él, además de ciertos artefactos que según su sentido común, tenían alguna relación con él y su origen o lo qué él es, no era que practicaba deportes extremos, pero volar, correr a súper velocidad, levantar cualquier objeto pesado y lanzarlo a gran distancia, eso y todas aquellas habilidades que poseía y lo que hacía con ellas, era casi como practicar ese tipo de deportes, enseria su rostro, en ese momento la realidad choca contra él como si estuviera entre dos paredes de concreto puro aplastándole, en ese instante emerge el deseo de confesarle quién era él y lo que había hecho, pero al mismo tiempo sentía miedo y frustración porque la hermosa mujer sentada a su lado, le rechazaría y sobretodo se sentiría asqueada al enterarse que era un monstro asesino, aparta su mirada de la suya desviándola hacia su comida, toma un bocado y mira hacia el vacío comiendo en silencio.

La morena percibió el cambio en sus ojos azules-verdes, había un torbellino entre temor desilusión y tristeza, así mismo, su rostro se transfiguró poniéndose rígido como roca, acción que la lleno de curiosidad, ya que sus palabras calaron en lo más profundo de su ser y al mismo tiempo sintió miedo de que él volvería a ser el viejo Luthor, el hombre soberbio y orgulloso a quien conocía y despreciaba, pues ella se había metido en aguas profundas al preguntarle algo que a su punto de vista parecía trivial, también enserio su facciones esperando una respuesta grosera y pedante, pero para su sorpresa él desvió la mirada y sólo se limitó a comer en silencio, mirando hacia el vacío como si no quisiera enfrentársele.

Lois suspira profundamente, coloca el tenedor en el plato y lleva su mano izquierda hasta su nuca; él al sentirla se pone rígido y continua en su misma posición, ella lo nota pero no se detiene, desliza sus finos dedos entre su cabellera azabache, frotando su cuero cabelludo con las yemas, el hombre al sentir su suave toque cierra sus ojos y toma un profundo respiro, ella continuaba con su masaje y le dice: "No tienes que decir nada si no lo deseas, nunca te sientas obligado a hablar conmigo, jamás te presionaré" le da una tierna sonrisa "cuando quieras estaré aquí para escucharte"

Clark experimentaba como su tenso cuerpo se aplacaba con esa dulce caricia, abre sus ojos y dirige su mirada hacia sus orbes avellanos, ella inmediatamente le deja colocando su mano sobre su hombro, él le dice: "Ese es el problema" mira a su mano y vuelve su mirada hacia ella, continuando: "contigo lo quiero todo, decir todo, pero no sé, sí estas preparada para escucharlo todo sobre mi"

Lois al escucharle sintió un estremecimiento por dentro, pensó: _"¿Lo quiere todo? Dios que significa todo esto?"_ suspira y le da un suave apretón a su hombro y le dice: "Tal vez sí, tal vez no, sólo el tiempo lo dirá" suelta su hombro, le sonríe de nuevo y habla: "apenas nos estamos conociendo" Clark frunce el ceño como señal de desacuerdo a lo que la mujer le replica: "a lo que me refiero Luthor, es que comenzamos a ser amigos, anteriormente sólo éramos editor y reportera" le guiña el ojo con picardía "así que no te hagas el loco y cuéntame lo que creas conveniente que yo escuche ¿trato?"

Un sorprendido y al mismo tiempo complacido Clark le devuelve la sonrisa, piensa unos segundos: _"Caramba esta mujer no es la misma que trabaja conmigo en el periódico, la otra me hubiera destirpado para sacarme información privada"_ suspira _"eres una cajita de sorpresas Lane"_ aparta sus pensamiento y le habla: "okey Lane, vamos a contarnos una cosa a la vez, tú me hablaste del muro de celebridades, te falta coleccionar y deportes, no creas que sólo yo voy a abochornarme" la morena asiente y vuelve a su actividad para terminar su plato, Clark comienza su charla: "colecciono rocas extrañas"

Lois frunce el ceño y le dice: "¡Extrañas!" bebe té frio "¿de minerales, figuras o tamaños?" se lleva un bocado a la boca y le mira.

Clark: "De las tres cosas; todo comenzó en una excursión de la escuela cuando estaba en octavo grado, ese sábado fuimos al bosque" toma un bocado "iba caminando cerca de las cuevas Kawatche y vi una extraña roca en la orilla del río, tenía la figura de un diamante, era aplastada como una medalla y lo más extraño parecía que llevaba tallado algo en el centro" sonríe "desde ese día me volví adicto a la rocas extrañas" toma un sorbo de la bebida "ahora tú, ¿qué deportes practicas?" come.

Lois, suspiró, miró al techo a manera de pensar unos segundos, luego vuelve su mirada hacia él y habla: "A ver, no sé sí mi entrenamiento con los Seals sea deporte, pero he aprendido algunas cositas" bebe.

Clark algo confundido le dice: "¡Wow, wow! Entrenamiento con Seals, eres periodista ¿Dónde entran los Seals en todo esto?" bebe un sorbo de té y toma un bocado

Lois: "Okey, te voy a dar el resumen" come "sí no lo sabías o no lo recuerdas, soy la hija de un militar" Clark que la miraba asiente "así que durante mi niñez y parte de mi adolescencia, mi papá durante las vacaciones de verano me llevaba con él a los entrenamientos de sus muchachos" termina su comida y coloca el tenedor y cuchillo en sobre el plato "desde entonces practique clases de defensa personal, manipulación de armas de fuego, natación, trepar cualquier pared o árbol y por último lanzarme en paracaídas" se estremeció a manera de sacudirse algo "aunque fue fascinante lanzarme en paracaídas, no lo volveré hacer jamás" muerde su labio inferior y suspira "eso es todo, espero por ti" aparta su plato un poco y gira su cuerpo para darle el frente a él, apoyando su codo derecho sobre la mesa, y su mejilla en su mano, lista para escucharle.

Clark que había terminado de vaciar su plato, se dispone a servirse otra porción, pero esta vez de lo que estaba comiendo Lois, mientras lo hace, habla: "¡Caramba Lane eres toda una sexy maquina asesina!" le guiña un ojo y termina de servirse la porción "lo tenías bien escondido" la morena al oírle frunce el ceño y le propina un suave puñetazo en su brazo, Clark al sentirle, sonríe y continua: "calma Lois y escúchame" suspira "corro grandes distancias" levanta su brazo al estilo fisicoculturista para mostrarle su musculo "levanto pesas" coloca el brazo en su antigua posición "lanzo objetos y amo volar" mira hacia uno de los vitrales redondos, sonríe y en un tono apasionado abre su corazón diciendo: "la sensación del viento acariciando mi rostro, navegar entre las nubes y admirar el paisaje que corre a través de mi visión, hacen que piense que soy el ave fénix surcando el firmamento" suspira de nuevo y dirige su mirada azul-verde hacia sus orbes avellanos "cuando estoy volando me siento libre, ese es el único momento que siento que no llevo el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros y me olvido del monstro que soy" le sonríe y finaliza: "un día de estos te voy a llevar a volar conmigo" tan sólo decirle medias verdades a Lois le quitó peso de encima, así que su apetito se abrió más de lo normal, además estaba bajo los efectos de la kriptonita azul, en su estado normal sentir hambre no lo afectaría después de una semana sin probar bocado, pero bajo esos efectos su hambre era insaciable, entonces se dispuso a comer.

Lois sólo le sonreía y se limitó a observarlo en silencio, al verle contemplar el vitral y hablar apasionadamente sobre su fascinación de volar y todo lo que ejercía en él la práctica de ese deporte, además de lo que él le confesó en el cementerio, comprendió lo increíblemente solo que estaba Clark Luthor, a pesar de pertenecer a una de las familias más importantes del país, que en apariencia demostraban ser una familia felizmente constituida, el menor de los Luthors nunca vivió en un hogar, sólo era una especie de reformatorio al estilo de Lionel; finalmente Lois toma una respiración profunda y habla: "Bien estamos a mano" otra cosa que llamó su atención fue su voraz apetito, le dice: "Wow Clark, no vas a dejar espacio para el postre"

Con su boca llena, gesticula con sus manos y habla: "No sabes el hambre que pase durante la semana que estuve en cama" traga "odio sólo comer consomé para curar mi fiebre" toma un sorbo de té, le sonríe "además todo está delicioso como para dejarlo" le guiña un ojo y continúa su comida.

 **En la torre del reloj**

Chloe y Jimmy se encontraban tumbados sobre el sofá haciendo de las suyas aprovechando su hora del almuerzo, el pelirrojo acunado entre sus piernas dándole estocadas de su desenfrenada fogosidad, mientras le besaba su cuello, la rubia tenía puesta sus manos debajo de su camisa, arañándole su espalda con las uñas disfrutando del éxtasis que sentía al tener a su novio dentro, en ese instante suena el móvil de la joven, ambos continuaban sumergidos en el mar de la pasión, pero su idílico apogeo fue interrumpido por el sonido que emitía el aparato…

Jimmy le suelta el cuello, le mira con fuego en los ojos y jadeando le habla: "No lo contestes" continuaba sus sensuales clavadas "deja que el maldito de tu jefe, deje el mensaje en el buzón de voz"

Chloe lo ve, muerde su labio inferior, tratando de recuperar el aliento, dice: "Sabes… ¡Oh Dios Jimmy!" siente éxtasis con su toque "…me vas a matar" deja escapar un profundo suspiro "…mi jefe no me llama sólo se aparece y listo"

Jimmy continuando con su cabalgata, le habla casi sin aliento: "Entonces ignórala" le besa en los labios. Chloe le devuelve el beso y se olvida del resto del mundo, ignorando quién le solicitaba.

Al otro lado de la ciudad una rabiosa y preocupada Ella Lane, llamaba a su sobrina para que le ayudara con su primogénita, pues después de la salida de Lois de la tienda y de ella ordenar sus pensamientos, salió en busca de la chica al único lugar donde la joven siempre recurría cuando estaba triste y para su sorpresa al llegar a las puertas del cementerio, desde lejos diviso a su hija nada más y nada menos que en los brazos de Clark Luthor, imagen que le puso a hervir la sangre, sentía que sus venas explotarían de la rabia, así que se giró violentamente y salió como alma que se lleva el diablo, tenía que volver aclarar su mente y trazar un plan para alejarla de ese joven, fue en ese instante que pensó en llamar a su hija menor y sí ésta se negaba, buscaría a Perry o a los Kent, pero en vista de la negativa de Lucy y de no poder localizar a Perry y los Kents, recurrió al último recurso su sobrina Chloe, en el fondo teme que sea un intento 100% fallido, pues la joven rubia y Lois eran muy unidas y se asolapaban todas las cosas, pero eso no le impedía intentarlo y jugarse su última carta, después de varios intentos por comunicarse con la muchacha, Ella Lane, le deja un desesperado mensaje de voz diciéndole: "Chloe… Lois te necesita, está en peligro de muerte… Clark Luthor la quiere asesinar, llámame" fue lo único que se le ocurrió para hacer que su sobrina inmediatamente después de escuchar su mensaje le devolviera la llamada.

 **Apartamento de Lois**

Después de haber disfrutado de su comida, arreglado el desastre de la cocina, los jóvenes reporteros estaban sentados en la sala disfrutando de su postre, Lois le había propuesto a Clark arreglar aquello para que se le bajara la llenura de todo lo que había consumido; el kryptoniano le siguió el plan a regañadientes por su exterior, pero interiormente estaba muy complacido de hacerlo, pues así disfrutó de pequeños roces con las manos de la morena al momento de secar y recoger la losa, mientras él secaba, ella acomodaba y guardaba la los utensilios en su sitio y cada vez que le pasaba una pieza le tocaba sus manos, experimentando placenteros hormigueos en su humanidad, finalizando la tarea decidieron probar el rico pastel de chocolate, la morena sirvió las porciones y se dirigieron al living a comérselo.

Mientras lo hacían un sonriente Clark le habla: "Me quedó delicioso el postre" Lois al escucharlo rueda los ojos, el joven se carcajea y mirando a la morena, dice: "el sólo hecho de haberlo traído, me da el derecho de hacerlo mío". Lois le ve, sonríe y dice: "Buen argumento Luthor" toma otro bocado y lo disfruta. Terminan su deleite en silencio al tragar el último bocado, la fémina coloca su plato en la mesa de centro se levanta, se coloca en frente de él extiende su mano derecha, mirando sus orbes azules-verdes, le habla: "Bien Luthor, lo prometido es deuda, así que…" le hace un ademan con la cabeza a manera de ir.

Clark la mira confuso, traga su bocado y le dice: "¿Me estás botando Lane?" frunce el ceño.

Lois, le sonríe y divertida le dice: "No querrás saber cómo saco a la gente de mi casa, cuando deseo que se vayan" suspira "te prometí que te mostraría mi muro de celebridades" le hace un ademan con su mano a manera de ofrecérsela de nuevo.

Clark, le sonríe toma su mano y se levanta, entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella, le habla: "Vamos Lane" la morena emprende su marcha, mientras se dirigían al sitio ambos sentían revolotear mariposas en sus estómagos y extraños hormigueos recorriendo sus cuerpos, pero hacían caso omiso de esos sentimientos que estaban floreciendo en cada uno de ellos; Clark observaba que a pesar de ser un apartamento sin paredes divisorias, tenía una construcción interesante y a la vez misteriosa, pues hacía dónde lo llevaba la morena era un pequeño compartimento secreto debajo de la escalera de caracol de la vivienda; Lois abre la pequeña puerta y entran a un diminuto estudio, compuesto por un juego de secreter y silla en caoba, la joven suelta su mano se da la vuelta y mirando al moreno le dice: "Bienvenido a mi muro de celebridades" se hace a un lado y señala con su mano hacía la pared del frente.

El kriptoniano observa hacía donde le muestra la chica y se acerca a ver las fotografías que están en el muro, Lois se queda en su sitio sólo viéndole en silencio, poza sus manos detrás de ella entrelazando sus dedos; Clark realizaba un lento paneo desde el extremo izquierdo al derecho, mirando a todas las personas que aparecían al lado de una Lois sonriente, no eran personajes famosos, ni tampoco del jet set internacional, simplemente eran personas que habían logrado algo ante la comunidad internacional por sus obras de buena voluntad y por tratar de cambiar al mundo por un mundo mejor, eran personajes proselitistas, filántropos, desde religiosos pasando por científicos, deportistas, bomberos, policías, maestros, médicos y tantos otros profesionales que nada tenían que ver con las portadas de las revistas y escándalos publicados en TMZ, simples mortales, continuaba viendo, mientras lo hacía algo por dentro lo llevaba a estremecerse y al mismo tiempo pesaba: _"Lane es un alma pura… ¡Dios! Es caritativa, humilde… creo que jamás podre ser digno de su ella…"_ de repente se detiene en una foto que le hizo latir el corazón a mil por hora y con voz temblorosa susurra: "Mamá" sus ojos inevitablemente se le llenaron de lágrimas, sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver a una joven y risueña Lilian Luthor con su mirada feliz, de sincera alegría, no era de esas fotos donde fingía, ésta era genuina como las miradas que le daba a él, junto a su madre estaba la mujer por quien sentía algo especial.

El joven dejó escapar unas lágrimas por sus mejillas, se acerca más a la imagen, levanta su mano izquierda, con la punta de sus dedos la toca, suspira y habla con voz temblorosa: "¡Que hermosa se veía! ¿Cuándo la tomates?" baja su mano se voltea a ver a la morena.

Lois al verle a sus orbes llenos de lágrimas, sintió un vacío en su estómago, se acerca a él hasta quedar a sólo centímetros, toma su rostro entre sus manos, mirándole a los verdes-azules, le dice: "Fue cuando hacía mis pasantías en el periódico de Met-U" él la miraba atentamente, ella secaba sus lágrimas con sus pulgares y hablaba "me asignaron un reportaje en África en una aldea para el cuidado y protección infantil de los niños huérfanos y víctima de los grupos terroristas africanos" Clark rodeo su cintura con sus brazos trataba de contener sus ganas de soltar el llanto; Lois continuaba su relato "ella era la fundadora y buscaba patrocinantes para su cruzada" dejo rodar sus manos hasta posarla en sus hombros "recuerdo que ese día después de la entrevista, tu madre me pidió que le colaborara con los niños de preescolar" suspiró y sonrío nostálgica "fue un fantástico día… tu mamá era especial"

Clark no se pudo contener más y soltó el llanto aferrándose a Lois como si fuera su tabla de salvación, recostó su rostro entre su cuello y hombro, lloraba sin inhibiciones; Lois no sabía lo que experimentaba en su interior en ese momento, tenerlo entre sus brazos le agitaba toda su humanidad, respiró profundo, dirigió su mano derecha hacia su nuca, pasó su mano izquierda a rodearle su tronco y masajear su espalda con la yema de sus dedos, estuvieron abrazados hasta que Clark logró botar la última lágrima y sólo sollozaba.

TBC


End file.
